Her Name is Dagger
by SF Kitty
Summary: Before Luffy reached the Marine Base to make Zoro join his pirate crew, he finds a body in the ocean and drags it on his ship. When the drifter regains conscious, she cannot recall any that happened to her. Now she follows Luffy...
1. Chapter 1

**This Story Requires a lot of Plot Editing and I am Currently doing it. Details will Change for the Sequel. Thanks. Feb. 2013. **

* * *

Summary: Before Luffy reached the Marine Base to make Zoro join his pirate crew, he finds a body in the ocean and drags it on his ship. When the drifter regains conscious, she cannot recall any that happened to her. Now she follows Luffy and his crew to regain her memory and to find her origins.

* * *

"Eh… Coby, you're amazing. Are we really going to reach out destination?"

"Of course. It's the most basic skill for people who sail." Coby replied with pride. Luffy began laughing but he stopped in mid laugher. He peered over and squinted his eyes. There was a black and brown object in the water. Coby crawled next to him, "It looks like a body!" He quivered.

"We better get it." Luffy grinned and turned the rudder.

Coby screamed, "What! If the Marines find us with a dead body, they'll throw us in the jail!"

"What if it's alive? A marine would always help a person in need, right?" Coby looked at his feet and replied, guilty, "Yeah."

Once they reached the body, Luffy and Coby leaned over to pull it into the small boat leaving the floating wood in the water.

"What do you think happened, Luffy?" Coby asked as they stared at the drifter's body. They couldn't tell the gender of the person. The drifter looked like a boy, but had the face structure of a girl. The length of hair was no help. The hair color was a dark forest green. The hair was cropped but there was a long ponytail down to the calf about a ¾ of an inch in diameter. The drifter's hair cropped just inches below the chin and had short bang that was just above the eyes.

The drifter's chest was flat, from observations of course. Coby and Luffy wouldn't want to found out the gender in _that_ manner. The clothes were old and ruined from ocean and, from what they observe, were brunt at the seams. Now the drifter wore rags.

"I don't have a clue." He leaned in and placed he ear over the heart. "Hmm… Can't hear anything."

Coby took an arm and placed his fingers to the wrist to find a pulse. He looked up to Luffy, "The person's alive." He screamed and crawled away when the drifter began to stir.

Luffy sat calmly as the drifter began to wake up. The drifter sat up slowly and coughed out water. After, the drifter looked around, "Where am I?" The voice was feminine.

"You're on my ship!" Luffy grinned, "Welcome aboard. Are you a girl or a boy?"

"Huh? What would you think I'm a boy? I'm girl…" She placed a hand on her head. As she did that, Coby noticed dried blood.

"You're hurt," He commented from behind the mast and then asked her, "What happened to you?"

"I… I don't remember anything. I don't recall anything that happened. I don't know my name or where I come from."

"That's okay," Luffy grinned.

"Who are you? And who am I?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates! We don't know who you are! But he's Coby."

She looked at him and then at Coby, "This is your crew?"

"Nope! Coby is going to be a Marine and I'm going to get the Pirate Hunter Zoro to join me."

She scratched her head, "Pirate Hunter… King of Pirates… Do you see an oxymoron here?"

"I only see a moron…" Coby commented to himself.

"You can join me too until you regain your memory."

"Thank you, Luffy, I mean, Captain." She grinned at Luffy and Coby, "Where are we headed?"

"A Marine Base where Zoro is captured. I'm going to get him to join my crew."

* * *

Luffy jumped out of the boat and shouted, "We're here! The town where the Marine are! Come on Coby, Dagger! Let's go!"

"Dagger?" The Drifter replied as Coby finishes tying the small ship.

"Yup, I decided to name you Dagger." She tilted her head curious, "Why?"

"I always wanted to name something."

Coby shook his head, "She's not a pet, Luffy."

"Oh," She smiled, "I don't mind. At least I have a name now."

"Yup, yup." He took some coins from his pocket, "Take this and buy yourself some clothes."

"Thanks, Luffy. I guess the town will stare at me if I look like this."

"Yeah," Coby commented, "You need shoes too."

"We're going to the Marine Base on top of the island. When you're done, look for us there."

"Alright." She replied as she headed toward the town shops. She looked down at the coins in her hand, "15 belli. I hope I can buy some decent clothes with this." Dagger entered a large department store and began looking at some clothes that was on the sale rack.

"May I help you?" A man asked leaning forward toward her. She turned to look at him with a smile, "Yeah."

The man stood frozen in shock as Dagger frowned, "What's the matter? I'm sorry that I'm making you store dirty." She looked down to see her dirty foot prints on the cement floor.

"N-n-no! It's fine, Miss. How can I help you?"

"Well," She began, "I only have 15 belli from my captain to buy some clothes for myself. Do you have anything that's in my price range?"

"It's okay." He smiled cautiously, "Anything in my store is in your price range. Please don't tell your boss."

"I won't and thank you kind sir."

"Why don't you take a shower too. So you'll look nice for your boss. I'll have my daughter pick the latest fad for you."

"Thank you again, sir, but just a shirt, shorts, and shoes would be nice. I don't want anything fancy." The man nodded furiously and called his daughter to take Dagger to the shower.

Dagger laughed to herself, "What a thoughtful nice man, but I wonder why his so frighten. I need to wash the blood out of my hair." She pulled out her ponytail and let her dark green hair the soap, she washed all the grim from her feet. As she washed herself, she noticed small scratches on her legs and arms, but ignored them.

She got out of the shower and toweled herself. A young girl waited for her with some folded clothes. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Here are your clothes in your normal colors." Dagger looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I don't understand _my normal colors_, but thank you." She took it from her. The girl brought her new undergarments too along with the clothes. After she put everything on, she went to look at herself in the mirror.

Dagger wore a thick black tank top and black shorts. On her feet were black ankle high boots. She wore red fingerless gloves and the merchant's daughter brought her a red ribbon to tie in her dark green hair.

"Thank you," Dagger said again to her.

"You look like a girl in that top since it clings to your shape. You're not a scary as they say," She covered her mouth and her eyes widen, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to say it. Please don't punish my father."

"I won't, but why would I? Am I a bad person?"

"Laura! Leave the miss, alone." The man came in. Instead of scared, he was happy. "Dagger, is it?"

Dagger nodded, "That's the name I'm given. I don't remember my original name. It seems you know who I was? Can you tell me?"

He shrugged, "Aye, I don't know. I would help if I could." His daughter looked at him with confusion. He waved a hand to shoo her away, "It's not of you concern."

"Thank you, sir. Please take this 15 belli, but I don't think it's enough." Dagger handed him the coins.

He took them and smiled at her, "Knowing you have changed is all the belli I need."

Dagger bowed to show respect to him before she left. As she strolled down the cobblestone path, she heard running foot steps behind her. It was Laura. "You forgot this, Ma'am."

"That's not mine." She looked down at the black belt with two daggers in two silver sheaths.

"It's my mom's gift for you. She wants you to have it. It belongs to my mo... oh nevermind, my dad will get mad."

"Who's your mother?" Dagger asked as she took the belt and put it around her waist. Even at the last loop, it was a little loose so it drooped to one side. Laura only smiled and ran back to the shop. Dagger eye's followed her to the door of the store to see a woman with short green hair. The woman smiled at Dagger before returning to the store.

"Who were they?" she asked herself, not expecting an answer, "Must be another act of kindness. They can't know me. The man said so himself." She headed toward the Marine base without anymore detours. As she looked around, she didn't see Luffy or Coby, but instead, a ladder. She climbed it and looked over the wall.

In the center of the barren square was a man dressed in a dark green bandana, a white shirt, and dark green pants. Under his bandana was his light green hair. Dagger jumped down and went to him.

"You must be Roronoa Zoro." Dagger smiled as he looked her with one eye opened, "Have you seen a straw hat man and a boy with glasses?"

"What's it to you?" He looked at her from head to toe.

"Well, my captain told me to come here to find him, but he's not here. Do you know where he went?"

Zoro opened his mouth to reply, but another voice butted in, "Hey you!" The two of them turned to see a man with a butt chin and short blonde hair, "I'm Captain Morgan's son, Helmeppo and I command you to get away from the prisoner unless you want to be executed."

"Oh," Dagger replied innocently, "I didn't know. Sorry." Dagger bowed. Zoro snapped, "Don't bow to him. He's a bastard."

"Shut up," Helmeppo slapped Zoro who recovered and glared. Helmeppo turned to Dagger, "May I ask the name of the beautiful lady before me?"

"Dagger." She replied coldly in response to the slap on Zoro.

He jeered, "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Helmeppo?" She shot back, "My captain gave me this name because I lost my memory. Don't be disrespectful."

Helmeppo smirked, "Aye, I'm sorry. Want to go to the bar with me? We'll have a good time together." He wrapped an arm around Dagger and stroked her bare shoulder.

"How about… no," She removed his hand, "I may have lost my memory, but that doesn't make me stupid. Now be a good boy and off with you."

"Why you!" He brayed, "Tie her up with the prisoner." The two marines took Dagger and quickly and swiftly tied her hands and feet, and then to the pole. Helmeppo laughed as walked away off to town.

"You're not bright." Zoro commented, "But you're smart."

"He's stupid. I have my daggers with me… but I can't reach them…" Dagger replied embarrassed.

Zoro laughed, "So, you're name is Dagger. It suits you."

"How?" She asked, but he only replied with another question.

"Who gave you it again?"

"My captain, Luffy," she replied and added, "He wants you to join our crew. I guess you can be first mate because I don't care what position I am."

"What makes you think I would join him? I'm a pirate hunter, not a pirate."

Dagger rolled her eyes, "That's what I said, but he still wants you."

"What about you?"

Dagger looked up from where she sat, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. So, why did you join up with him?"

"He says he'll help me until I regain memory or find anyone that knows who I am."

The two of them stayed silent until Helmeppo and the two marines ran back from town and straight into the marine base. A few moments later, Luffy jumped over the wall.

"Hey! Dagger, how did you end up there?" He knelt down, "I like your new clothes."

"You told me to come here, Luffy, and Helmeppo tied me up because I wouldn't go with him to the bar."

Luffy nodded and stood in front of Zoro. "I'm going to untie the ropes and you're going to be my comrade. I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew." Luffy stepped closer.

Zoro shouted, "I refuse! You want me to become a bad guy? How annoying… Your companion here told me all about it."

"What's wrong being a pirate?"

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one? I can understand Dagger here. You saved her and she's in your debt."

"Does it matter? You're known as an evil pirate hunter."

"Yeah," Dagger commented, "The town people cower when they hear you name…"

Zoro snapped, "I don't care what they say. I've never regretted anything. I will survive and do what I want to do."

"Oh, it that so?" Luffy said with his normal blank face, and then crossed his arms and grinned, "But I've already decided you're going to me my comrade."

"You can't decide that by yourself!" Zoro tried to look at Dagger, "Did he do this to you?"

"No, but I guess he already decided when he saved me." I smiled as Luffy nodded.

"You use swords right?" He asked Zoro.

"Yeah… but that stupid son took them."

"Well, I'll go get it and when I return it to you, you'll be my comrade."

Zoro strained as he shouted at Luffy, "YOU ARE REALLY DENSE!"

Luffy ignored him and started running toward the gate.

"You're going the wrong way!" Dagger shouted.

Luffy skid to a stop, "Oh, well… Gum Gum ROCKET!" He stretched his arms and pulled himself over the gate leaving two mouths hanging.

Once Zoro recovered, "What the hell is he!"

"I have no clue, but he'll get your sword."

"Okay…"

They sat in silence again, until they heard a boom from the top of the Marine tower. Dagger looked up, but Zoro couldn't turn his head to see, "What happened?"

"Well, there's smoke and that's all I can see."

"You're no help." Zoro snorted.

"You can't see!" Dagger remarked.

"Dagger!" She tried to turn her head, but Zoro's leg was in the way, but she recognized the voice, it was Coby.

"Coby!"

"You guys have to escape! Helmeppo said he's going to execute you both tomorrow! He's not going to keep his promise!" Coby began untying Zoro's ropes. "That's why Luffy got mad and punched him. I can't stand watching these Marines! I want to be a good marine! Not a corrupt one like Captain Morgan."

Zoro stayed silent as Coby continued, "I'm not telling you to become a pirate, but… Luffy wants to save you. Please you're the only one that can help him. Please help Luffy. He's being chased by Marines right now… What's wrong with this knot? It's so hard!"

"COBY!" Dagger snapped, "Look down here!"

"Huh?" Coby and Zoro turned to her.

"My belt has daggers. Use them to cut ropes!" But before Coby could kneel down to get the daggers, a score of marines and the captain showed up.

Captain Morgan shouted, "Hold it right there! It's treason to go against me. So, I'll execute you right here and now."

"Coby! The daggers, my ropes, NOW!" Dagger shouted. "Coby?" Coby stood frozen like a deer in headlights. "Zoro, can you use your feet and move the sheath into my hand?"

He looked down at her and kicked her side. The loose belt slid and a dagger landed into Dagger's grip. In a slip second she was out and stood in front of Zoro and Coby.

"So, you and the straw hat want to start a revolution? You are not so bright, boy."

"I. AM. NOT. A. BOY!" Dagger shouted, "What's wrong with you? Can't you tell the difference?"

He only laughed, "Aim." The Marines aimed at the trio. Dagger crouched down in a stance. As like if she did it all the time, she stood her ground at the marines' rifles. Her muscles began to remember what to do.

"FIRE!" Morgan let out the commanded.

* * *

Hi, so what do you think of this so far? This just came to me and I didn't plan it all out yet. Any way, what do you think? And, if you care about the couplings, I don't know them yet.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

He only laughed, "Aim." The Marines aimed at the trio. Dagger crouched down in a stance. As like if she did it all the time, she stood her ground at the marines' rifles. Her muscles began to remember what to do.

"FIRE!" Morgan let out the commanded.

Springing to her right, she dodged the shots. The Marines blinked and then jumped back in surprise as the rifles they held broke in half by a _very_ clean cut. They looked around to see Luffy and behind him was the girl holding the dagger.

Luffy smirked as he sent the shots pellets back at them. Morgan's iron jaw dropped leaving his mouth open as he contemplated what had happened.

In the second the Marines blinked, Dagger dashed off to the right side. She weaved through score of Marines, expertly slicing the rifles in half. But, what irked him was that the rifles were made of wood and steel.

"How…?" He looked at Dagger who turned her head to meet him eye to eye. He cringed. The girl was in a trance. Her eyes were dilated and a dark shadow loomed over her.

"Captain, t-t-that straw hat kid... how did he do that?" Snapping out his gaze, he glared at the marine and explained about the Devil's Fruit. As he did this, Luffy showed Zoro the three swords.

"Hey, hey. Which one is yours? I don't know which one so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine. I use them all."

Luffy shoved them in his face, "If I save you and you fight with me, you're my comrade. Which one will you pick? Being killed by the Marines or coming with me and Dagger?"

He scoffed and smirked, "Fine. I rather be a pirate than be killed here."

"Great! You're my comrade! Alright! Ha ha ha! This is perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now set me free!"

As he struggled to untie the ropes, Captain Morgan finished explaining the Devil's fruit to his incompetent Marines. Coby looked over Luffy's shoulder, "AHH! Hurry, Luffy!"

"I…can't untie…this knot!" Luffy pulled on it, " That's weird… I think it's getting tighter."

"Stop screwing around!" Zoro hollered, "Dagger! Help Luffy!" He turned to see Dagger with her arms wrapped around her. Her hair draped over her face. She had dropped the dagger and it landed perpendicular to the ground. "Hey! Snap out of it."

Slowly turning her head to face him, he saw her blank expression. "S.. …" She recovered from her trance, "I'll cut the ropes." She knelt down to pull the dagger out of the ground. As she knelt down, Zoro saw over her. The Marines were charging to strike her from behind.

"HURRY UP AND GIVE ME MY SWORD!" Zoro screamed at Luffy.

Coby shrieked and shut his eyes when he saw the Marines, "Behind you, Dagger!"

"Huh?" Dagger, still fazed, slowly turned around. She stood still shocked and her body showed no movement of dodging the sabers. Just in time, Luffy untied the knot. Zoro leaped off the post and grabbed all three of the swords and jumped in front of Dagger locking swords with the Marines who shook in fear.

"Whoa! Cool!" Luffy laughed.

"Make one move and you're dead," Zoro threaten the Marines before he turned to Dagger, "What's wrong with you? If you can dodge the bullets, this should be no problem for you."

Dagger who fell to the ground looked up at him. Her face was full of melancholy. "Sorry… I don't understand how I was able to do that. Look at this dagger. It's not chipped or broken. The rifles are made of steel and I sliced them in half like cheese. It's not physically possible…" She looked back down.

Coby went beside her and dragged her with him. "Come over here and get out of the way of… these sharp objects…" He eyed the Marines' sabers.

"Luffy," Zoro looked at him, "I'm a wanted man now, since I opposed the Marines and join your pirate crew. HOWEVER, I'll tell you one thing. I'm going to follow my dreams to become the world's greatest swordsman. If you or anyone convinces me to abandon my dream, you wrote your own death sentence on my sword."

Dagger leaned on the post and watched them as Luffy replied with a big grin, "The world's greatest swordsman, eh? I wouldn't expect any least from you."

"Heh. It doesn't matter if I'm notorious or celebrated, my name will be heard from all over the world!" He smirked.

Dagger turned away from them, "I wish I have a dream too… Zoro is so cool and so is Luffy." She looked at the dagger. "What's wrong with me? How is it possible to do this? Was I a killer before I lost my memory?" She sheathed her dagger and stood up. "It doesn't matter," She told herself with a smile; "I _want_ to know so I can mend my dishonorable ways. That's in the past. I'll deal with it when the time comes. If I can fight, I'll fight for what's right, like Luffy."

Dagger watched as Luffy kicked the Marines out of Zoro's sword lock and dashed off to fight with the vile Captain Morgan.

"What is he?" Zoro asked no one in particular.

"He ate rubber fruit." Dagger replied.

Zoro turned to smirk at her, "It's good to see you out of your melancholy and you do have a dream. You're seeking your memory." He quickly turned away to watch Luffy and Morgan.

Dagger smiled and joined him. Unnoticed by them both, Helmeppo snuck up from behind and grabbed onto Dagger's ponytail. She screamed but Helmeppo held her in a head lock with his forearm pressed against her mouth and he pointed a pistol at her head.

"WAIT! STAW HAT! Look at this!" He commanded Luffy who continued to punch Captain Morgan, "I said wait! Can't you see I have a hostage here!"

Zoro shot Helmeppo a death glare, but shouted to Luffy, "Hey." Luffy looked over as Helmeppo continued, "If you care about her life, don't move. I'll shoot her if you do anything."

Dagger stayed still, not out of fear, but it was the smartest thing to do since Helmeppo was shaking from head to toe.

Luffy only smiled, "Give it up you stupid moron." He flexed his arm, "Dagger can handle you, but I'll do it instead." He stepped closer.

"What are you doing! I'll shoot her!" He stopped when he saw his father stand up.

"No one messes with CAPTAIN MORGAN!" Morgan held up his arm to strike.

Luffy and Morgan both attacked at the same time, but only one met their target. Helmeppo released Dagger as he flew back. Morgan stopped in mid air as Zoro slashed him across the chest. He fell backwards with a loud thump.

"Good job." Luffy commented.

Zoro smirked, "It was nothing, captain." He sheaths his swords as he said to the Marines, "If anyone wants to avenge your captain, come now." The Marines looked at each other and then threw their weapons and hats up in celebrations. Dagger rubbed her neck as Coby and she went to join the rubber man and swordsman.

"Great job," Dagger said to Zoro and slapped him on the back. He fell forward with his face on the ground. "Oh no!" Dagger quickly knelt down beside him, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

Zoro rolled over and replied, "H..h..hungry…"

Dagger sighed as she knelt down, "Don't make me worry."

* * *

The four of them headed to the restaurant. A little girl and her mother greeted them with plates of food. Dagger sat back and watched Zoro and Luffy scuff it all down.

"You should eat too." Luffy said with a mouth full.

"I did." She pointed to an empty plate in front of her and then stood up, "I'm going to ask around about these daggers." She pointed to the twin daggers on her belt. "There must be a reason I can cut through steel."

"Sure, sure." Luffy continued to eat. Dagger laughed at his antics before leaving the restaurant.

She knew exactly where to go, the department store where she got her clothes. She entered the shop to be greeted by the man.

"Um… how may I help you… today?"

"Where's you wife? I would like to speak with her."

"Nala? Why?"

"She gave me these." Dagger showed him the daggers. "I want to know how she obtained them."

The man looked at her with fear, "Na…la…" He called as a woman came from behind him. She had green hair, similar to Dagger's.

"Yes, dear?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"This young woman would like to speak with you about _them_." He pointed to the daggers.

Light heartily, she replied, "Oh. Alright." Her husband left the two alone. "What would you like to ask, dear?"

"Why did you give these to me? I'm a stranger and these daggers are, well, they seem special."

"Well, you are correct about the daggers. It was made on the Grand Line by Zumdal with a secret metal. The metal can cut through anything."

"Yes," Dagger nodded. She had seen its work first hand. "But why did you give it to me? You could become rich with this."

Nala smiled, "Would you believe me if I said because of your hair color."

Dagger shook her head, "That's not a very good reason."

"Then I must tell you the truth. I'm returning it to you. A week before today, _you_ come here and gave the daggers to me for safe keeping. That's why my husband is afraid of you. You were different then, than you are now. That's all _you_ told me."

"I came here a week before?"

"Yes."

"When I had my memory?"

"Correct."

"It clears up things…" Dagger nodded. "Thank you for your time, but I don't understand why I entrusted you of all people residing on this island."

"I'm sorry I can't help you anymore."

"It's alright." Dagger replied, "I must be going now. My captain and first mate is waiting." She bowed and left the department store.

As Dagger walked away, Nala stood watching her leave. She prayed to herself, "Please never let him find her."

Dagger arrived at the boat to see Luffy and Zoro walking down the slope. She waved at them and received a smile from Luffy and a nod from Zoro.

"Are we going now?" She asked as she crossed over onto the boat.

"Yeah, the Marines want us off the island because we're pirates." Zoro replied as he joined her. Luffy pushed the small boat off and jumped in.

As they sailed away, from the shore, a shout was heard. "Good bye, Luffy!" The three of them turned to the port to see three scores of Marines and Coby in the front. Luffy stood up and waved, "Bye Coby!"

"You don't see that everyday," Zoro commented as the Marines gave them a salute, "They're going to be punished for that." He laughed.

* * *

A day passed on the tiny boat. Luffy leaned on the side of the boat with Dagger and Zoro beside him. He sighed, "I'm hungry."

Dagger shot him a glare, "Really? Didn't you think of bringing FOOD when we left?" She turned away from Luffy.

"When will we reach land?" Zoro asked as he leaned about to stare at the sky.

"Who knows… We go wherever the wind takes us. Will we reach land? Well," He smiled, "I'm sure we will… someday."

"Isn't strange that you want to become Pirate King and you don't know how to navigate?"

Luffy thought for a moment. Instead of replying, he asked, "Shouldn't you know. You're a pirate hunter."

"Well," Zoro looked at him, "I didn't plan to become a pirate hunter. It sort of happened. I went to sea looking for a man… and got lost. I had no choice but to hunt pirates for money."

"See, you got lost too."

He jumped up, "No I didn't!" The small ship shifted weight to one side. Dagger fell forward at Zoro's feet and Luffy gripped the side of the boat to steady himself. As he did that, his straw hat flew up and was elevated by the wind.

The three of them watch it as it glided over the sail. Luffy whispered to himself, "Shanks…" The straw hat glided downward off to the side of the boat.

Dagger pushed herself up and stood leaning over the side to get it. She shook her head, "Don't want to lose this, do you?" Luffy nodded. "Well then, keep it safe. Sheese."

Luffy stepped forward to get his hat back from her. The weight of the boat shifted again.

"Wh-what are you doing! Stoooopp!" She couldn't balance herself and fell into the water. The straw hat, however, flew up and then glided slowly into Luffy's hands. Luffy grinned as he held onto his treasure.

Zoro stood up and hollered, "LUFFY! Don't space out! Dagger just fell into the water! Aren't you going to help her?"

"Eh?" He looked at the ripples from Dagger's splash, "Umm… I can't swim… She can swim, right?"

"WHAT! I don't know." Zoro scanned the water for her. "Where is she?" They saw air bubbles come up from below.

Luffy tilted his head, "How long do you think she can hold her breath?"

Zoro shot him a look of disbelief and set his swords down before diving in the water. Luffy sat down and stared at the tranquil surface. Seconds passed before Zoro emerged from the ocean with Dagger under his arm. He threw her onto side of the boat before he too hanged onto the side rail.

Dagger coughed after being pulled into the boat by Luffy. He went to help Zoro afterward.

Zoro tighten his fist in frustration, "Am I surrounded by buffoons? Why would you come out to SEA and not know how to swim! You could at least learn how to float!"

Dagger looked down and wiped her eyes, "My body froze when I touched the water… I couldn't move my arms or legs, but they felt like weights. I'm sorry, Zoro…"

Luffy looked at her and then to Zoro. He whispered something to him. Zoro jerked back and took a quick glance at Dagger before turning back to Luffy.

"What are you talking about?" Dagger gave them a wary look and wrapped her arms around her.

Luffy grinned, "I think you ate Devil's Fruit."

Zoro dropped his jaw, "You said to not to tell her!"

"I know. I said _you_ can't tell. Doesn't me I can't." Zoro rolled his eyes and sat back on with his back on the side of the boat with his swords resting on his leg.

"Devil's Fruit? Why?" Dagger asked, "What kind did I eat?"

"I don't know, but I know you didn't eat a rubber one." He laughed and nodded, "If you eat Devil's Fruit, you can't swim. You body freeze up and feels like weights. I know. Yup, yup."

"Oh, I wonder what I ate. I don't have anything special like you. What kinds of Devil's Fruit are there?"

"No clue."

"I'm hungry." Zoro said out of nowhere. Something caught Luffy's eye in the sky.

"Huh? A bird? HEY! Let's eat that bird!"

Zoro and Dagger turned to look at him with shock. "How?"

"You'll see," He grinned as he reached at the main yard, "GUM GUM ROCKET!" He pulled himself up and flew up.

"I do see." Dagger commented softly incase Zoro was still mad. They looked up to see Luffy with the bird. Zoro squinted to see the large bird had Luffy's head in its beak.

"HEELLLPPP MEEEE!"

Dagger gripped onto the side of the boat as Zoro jumped up shouted, "You DUMBASS! What are you doing!" He grabbed the two oars and began rowing. Dagger steadied herself onto the side as the boat sped to keep up with Luffy.

"HEY! You in the boat! Please stop!" Dagger leaned over to see three figures in the water.

Zoro cursed, "Castaways… at a time like this… I'm not stopping, just jump on the boat!"

The three castaways looked at each other in disbelief, but as the boat passed them, they gripped onto the side.

Dagger looked at them as they came on. Two was on her left and one was on her right. One had orange hair wearing a striped shirt and a teal sash with sand color pants. The taller, rounder one was wearing a black vest and hair black hair with a beard. The last smallest one was wearing a beanie with a pirate symbol of cross and bones and a orange jacket. "You actually got on," laughed Zoro.

"Are you trying to kill us!" The three of them shouted. The one with the vest grabbed Dagger and the one with the beanie pulled out a sword. "Stop the boat. We're the crew of Buggy the Clown and I won't hesitate to hurt this lass. We're taking over this boat."

Zoro stopped laughing and turned to them. A dark shadow was on his face, "Say what?"

"I said we're the crew of BUGGY the clown. Stop the boat or the lass gets it." He brought the sword centimeters away from Dagger's throat.

She sighed, "I don't like playing the damsel in distress."

"Me too." Zoro stopped rowing and stood up.

The orange hair pirate looked at him, "Huh? You're not even a female." Dagger rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Zoro asked the three.

"Who cares! We want the boat," the beanie pirate replied, "and maybe this lass too." He grinned and licked his lips.

Zoro only needed ten seconds before the three pirates was on the floor of the boat. Dagger stood unharmed behind Zoro.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter. Now start rowing." The three pirates scrambled to get the oars.

The beanie pirate begged, "Who wouldn't know that you are the famous pirate hunter, Zoro. Please forgive us!"

Zoro pulled Dagger down with him to sit down. "Because of you, we lost sight of our friend. Just keep rowing straight, if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, sir!" They replied. Dagger rested on the side of the boat and over heard the pirates talking.

"Who's this Buggy you're talking about?" asked Dagger.

"What? You don't know who he is? Buggy the Clown is our captain. He has some strange power from a Devil's Fruit. To be frank, he's a very dangerous man."

"Oh." Dagger said light heartily, "Okay. Aachoo!"

"You caught a cold." Zoro commented, ignoring the pirate's statement on Buggy the Clown.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No I didn't! Aachoo!"

"Shut up and rest."

"Alright…" Dagger replied and lean on the mast but the waves kept bumping her off. Zoro scoffed and pulled her beside him. "Rest." He commanded. She leaned on his shoulder. Somehow, his clothes were dry and her was still wet. But it felt nice to have a shoulder to lean on. She smiled.

"Thank you, Zoro."

* * *

What do you think of this so far? I'm thinking of making a love triangle between Dagger/Zoro/sumone else. But, I know who is going to get paired up at the end. Estimating how long this story might go on for… I think, 15ish, 20ish chapters, still have no clue.

Thank you for the Reviews! Thanks: **i-dun-did-it, omegadramon, Neji wife, Tiny Mushroom, and Monkeycatcher-Spike1**!


	3. Chapter 3

Dagger woke up with a start. She looked around to see the three pirates looming over her, but no Zoro. The little ship was dock on the beach next to a larger ship with a clown cross and bones symbol on the flag.

"Not again…" Dagger wined as she looked at herself. She was bound with ropes. "What did you guys do to Zoro?"

"That pirate hunter's not very bright." The one with the beanie replied, "He left you here with us. He made us watch over you until you wake up. We can't put you near water too. He told us you can't swim."

The one with the black vest laughed, "What an imbecile. Stupidest pirate hunter I ever met."

"What are you planning to do with me?" Dagger asked sitting up.

"While you were sleeping, we decided we should take you to our captain. Now, up you go." The beanie pirate pulled her up. "You guys watch over that ship until I come back. We'll get that lass, aye we will."

Cooperating, Dagger didn't struggle or fight back. Besides, she was unarmed because the pirate had her belt. They walked into town as the pirate pushed her toward a large building with a tent on the roof.

The Buggy crew looked at the beanie pirate and his catch and parted a path for him to go to the captain.

"Captain Buggy," the beanie pirate shoved Dagger down and presented the belt to Buggy. Buggy sat in his chair in the shadow of the tent, "I have brought you a prisoner and her weapons."

Buggy looked up at him with a glare on his face. "Where are the other two?"

"Ummm, they're setting up our ship to go sail off to see again. We're close to… finding a large treasure." He lied.

"Alright, off with you," Buggy waved him away. He took this chance and ran incase Buggy changed his mind. Buggy stood up and walked up to Dagger's belt. "Hmmm, why would I want an ugly belt with two deformed daggers?"

Dagger glared at him but kept her mouth shut. He turned to her with his arms crossed, "Who are you?"

Her eye twitched, but she kept her cool. This was a pirate captain, and he had the upper hand, "Please return my belt."

"I asked you as question, now answer me." Buggy stepped on her back and shifted his weight on it.

She wheezed out, "Dagger."

"You're testing my patience. What's you name?" He left his foot to stop on her. Taking this chance to escape, Dagger rolled over to her belt and grabbed a dagger from its sheath. In one swift motion, she was up and free from her binds. She whipped the belt around her waist, secured it, and crouched down, ready to strike.

Buggy threw his head back and laughed. A crew member shouted, "The second one is ready Captain!" With a smirk, he replied, "Fire away."

Dagger turned her head to see a large cannon aimed directly at the town. Before she could stop the fuse, another shout was heard. Everyone turned to look over the ledge and saw an old man in wooden armor with a spear.

"Buggy the Clown! Come out!" He huffed, "I am Mayor Budor. In order to protect my precious town, I challenge you to a duel!"

Buggy laughed, "Are you an idiot? Only gold and jewels are precious. Your town is not. I'll kill you." Dagger's eyes widen when she saw Buggy's hand detached itself from his forearm and flew at the mayor and started choking him. "Ha ha ha! I'm going to the Grand Line and talking all the treasure, the real precious treasure not like your tacky old town!"

"Cut the bullshit!" The old man shouted, even under the force of Buggy's hand, "I won't let you destroy this town, even if it cost me my life!"

Buggy laughed, but gasped. The veins in his arm were pulsing. Down below, Luffy held his hand in his palm and was squeezing it. "The guy with the straw hat!" Dagger looked down with a wide grin. Luffy, Zoro and a girl was down there.

Luffy smiled, "As I promised, I came to kick you ass."

"Hey guys!" Dagger waved.

Luffy and Zoro looked up with surprised. "How did you get up there?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"Because…" She glared and pointed at Zoro, "HE LEFT ME ALONE WITH PIRATES!" Zoro cursed to himself, inaudible to her ears.

The old man began talking to the three below as Dagger watched. Beside her, Buggy told his men to ready the cannon.

"Hey!" Dagger turned to look down. The old man was knocked out and sprawled on the ground. Luffy shouted, "Get away Dagger! I have a plan." Listening to him, Dagger jumped.

Zoro hollered, "What do you think you're doing!" He ran to catch her, but was too late. Dagger landed on the ground, safe and sound. She looked at Zoro, "_Now_ you care."

"_I _always care. You're just stupid jumping down from, what, a four story building?"

She shrugged, "Anyway, let's get out of the way from what ever Luffy is planning." She took his arm and led him away from the building.

Luffy smirked. Dagger knew his plan, well almost. "Here I go." He stepped closer to Buggy, "BIG NOSE!"

Every one went into shock, but Dagger who didn't know what the big deal was.

Buggy's face became shadowed and grinded his teeth, "You're pissing me off, asshole! You dare call me that? FIRE THE BUGGY BOMB NOW!"

"Why did you go off and say that now! We're all done for!" The orange hair girl shouted as she ran away.

"Huh?" Dagger stood where she was, "What's the big deal? It's just a cannon ball."

"Not your regular one, Dagger," Zoro pulled her away to take cover, "It can destroy twenty houses at once. Believe me, I was there. The damn thing woke me from my sleep." She raised an eye brow, but decided the best thing was not to ask.

The cannon fired. "Gum gum BALLOON!" Luffy inhaled a deep breath of air and his body expanded into a sphere. The Buggy Bomb hit him straight in the stomach, but bounced off him and back at the pirate crew. The building was destroyed as it fell down into fragments.

"That's not twenty houses, Zoro." Dagger crossed her arms, not phased by the fact Luffy just became a large balloon, ricocheted the bomb back, and destroyed a whole building.

"Alright! Ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed, "It hit the enemy."

"What the hell were you thinking! You should've warned us first! No, what the hell are you?" The orange hair girl walked up to Luffy, "I knew when you fought that lion, you weren't normal! Now I'm sure you aren't."

"How dare you attack us with my own bomb?" Everyone turned to the ruins. Buggy stood there holding two of his crew in front of him as a shield.

From behind him, the beast tamer burst out of the ruins, "It's the guy with the straw hat! He has powers like you, captain! He's rubber man!"

"Huh?" The girl looked at Luffy who pulled on his checks wider than a normal human. "Ahh!" The girl flinched back.

"This is our greatest humiliation ever, captain." a man spoke as he lifted a lion up and dropped it like trash.

"Yes, I can't suppress my anger anymore, Cabaji."

The beast tamer ran beside the lion, "Cabaji, you bastard! What did you do to Ritchie!"

The man with long green hair shot the lion a glance and it cowered behind the crumbled building's wall. "I didn't want to get my clothes dirty so I used him as shield. Do you have any problems?"

"You bastard!" The beast tamer ran to hit Cabaji but he moved and kicked the poor tamer. He was sent flying at Luffy. "Move out of the way!"

"You… Move!" Luffy lifted his leg and round housed the tamer into the wall.

"Captain Buggy," Cabaji started.

"What is it?" Buggy looked back out of the corner of his eye.

"Please let me handle this."

Buggy grinned evilly, "Alright, go and show them your acrobatics." Cabaji smirked and jumped over Buggy to land on a unicycle. He announced himself to Luffy and the group, "I am the first mate, Cabaji the acrobat! Buggy's anger is transferred to me. Now, feel my wrath!" He rode straight for Luffy.

Dagger pushed him out of the way, but her right shoulder was grazed by the sword. The band of her top was cut. To her surprise, there was no blood but something else. Before anyone could see, she covered it with her left hand.

"Damn," Zoro ran between Dagger and Cabaji, "You're opponent is me since you use the sword."

"That seems fair, Roronoa Zoro… to fight you as a swordsman. I'll be your opponent." Cabaji eyed the sash around his waist.

"Hey Zoro, how about you let Dagger handle him," Luffy commented, "You should keep resting."

"Don't get in my way." Zoro snapped.

The girl commented after a few seconds into the fight when Cabaji kicked Zoro in his wound twice already, "It's a wonder why he's still alive. What are you doing?" She turned to Luffy, "He's going get killed!" She turned to Dagger, "What about you! I hope you have more sense than him."

"Annoying bastard… hitting my wound…" Zoro stood up as Cabaji charge at him. Zoro stood his ground when Cabaji slashed his wound.

Dagger watched as a smile appeared on her face; she still with her hand on her right shoulder. "Why didn't he dodge it?" The orange hair girl asked.

"Are you stratified now? I will show the difference between you and me." Luffy cheered as Zoro grabbed his white katana and placed it in his mouth. "My goal is to become the greatest swords man. I cannot let anything stop me. I will not be defeated in a fight, not even once. If I lose to a person like you with wound like this, I can't image what future I would have. "

"Do what you guys want. I can't watch this anymore. You pirate can just kill each other. See if I care. I'm going to get my treasure now. See ya."

"Wait," Dagger called after her. "Luffy, you can handle this right?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll keep things under control here." With a smiled, Dagger ran after the girl.

"Hey!" The girl stopped and turned back, "My name is Dagger, what's yours?"

"Nami." She replied with a smile, "Did you leave them too. I can't understand why you would want to be around them."

"Luffy promised me he would help me find my memory back. I follow him around so he can help me. But, he can't navigate. Are you our new navigator?"

"No, I'm a thief that steals from pirates. Want to help? I heard Buggy has a lot of treasure that can amount to 10 million beli."

Dagger's eyes widen, "Of course, but I need to find a new shirt first."

"No problem, let's go find one." Nami led Dagger into nearest house. "Hmm," She looked around and found a closet and pulled out a sleeveless top.

"Is there anything with long sleeves or anything like your shirt."

Nami turned around to see Dagger still clutching her shoulder, "What's wrong with your shoulder?" Dagger removed her hand to show a tan bandage loosing its stickiness. She ripped it off to show a tattoo. "It's pretty, why do you want to cover it? I think it's a 'Bird of Paridise' flower, am I correct?"

Dagger nodded, "I don't want anyone to know about it. If I coved it up a bandage, it must be something bad."

"Okay," Nami didn't ask anymore. She pulled out a dress. "This is the only thing in the closet with sleeves long enough to cover the tattoo."

"It's pink too…" Dagger looked at it distastefully, "But I'll wear it."

"We can go in another house if you want."

"What? You mean this isn't your home?"

"Of course not. I'm a thief." Nami smiled.

"I'll wear the dress than; this house looks like it belongs to a wealthy person. She won't miss the dress." Nami handed the cotton dress to Dagger and left the room. She laughed when she over heard Dagger complain, "I hate pink! Oh my god, this dress… never mind. Just live with it, Dagger. Just live with it."

Dagger came out with the dress on. It long sleeved to the wrist and the hem of the dress was just below her knees. It tampered at her waist and fanned out to the dress part. The neck line was a scoop shape that showed the collar bone.

"It doesn't look bad on you." Nami commented. "You look fine."

"As long I can move, I'm happy. The size it just right too."

Nami laughed, "Come on, we got to steal some treasures from Buggy."

"Yeah, lead the way," Dagger followed Nami while putting the belt through its loops. Nami led Dagger into a cellar, passed the sleeping pirate and stopped in front of a locked door. "Easy," Dagger took a dagger from her belt and sliced the lock. It fell apart in a like cutting butter.

"Nice daggers." Nami smiled, "Let's go in."

"It's pitch black in here," Dagger commented. Nami found a flint and a lantern and used the flint to light the lantern. It brightened the whole room.

Dagger and Nami stare in awe, "We hit the jackpot!"

"Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Nami grabbed a golden crown and put it on her head.

"What do you think you're doing!" She dropped it and turned around. There was the sleeping pirate, awake and aware, but drunk. Dagger moved her hand to get her dagger, but Nami held her hand out to stop her. Dagger moved into the shadow and watch Nami and her plan. "Uggh… Captain Buggy's orders, No one come near the treasure… Huh…?" He shook his wine bottle, "No more sake…"

"Oh it hurts!" Nami crouched down, "My chest, it's starting to hurt."

The pirate looked down at her and a blush came to his face and drool came out of his mouth. Nami too this chance to grabbed her assemble her staff and whack him on the head. He fell backwards as Dagger walked out.

"Nice."

"Too easy," Nami winked at her, "Now, I'll teach you which are worth more beli than others. We can separate them into a few bags." Nami started bringing out the treasure from the piles and showed Dagger which was which.

Dagger moved over the fallen pirate and noticed a golden key on his necklace. She took it and showed it to Nami, "Where do you suppose this key goes?"

"Ah, the key. It goes to this chest." Nami took the key and opened the lock. Inside the chest was a map, "The map to the Grand Line!" Nami opened it with a smile.

"Okay, did we pack everything?" Dagger asked.

"Everything else is worthless, just take these three bags."

"It's so heavy! How much beli do you think?"

"These two are about 5 million beli and this one is about 2 thousand. Let's go!" Nami laughed as she carried the 5 mil and the 2k. Dagger watched her run out with a wide smile on her face and lifted the other 5 mil bag.

Nami was already out when Dagger reached the cellar. Once Dagger was also out, she saw Nami running away from the floating top half of Buggy. Dagger dropped the bag and dashed over to Nami. She stopped Buggy in his tracks… umm… in mid air. A smile crept onto her face.

Buggy howled in pain and fell onto the ground. Nami turned to see Luffy and the bottom half of Buggy. "My… my… balls…" Tears ran down his face.

"Hey," Luffy pointed to Nami, "Leave the treasure and run or he'll come after you again."

"NEVER. Are you crazy! This is my treasure!"

"What?" Buggy raised his head and floated up, "Your treasure? I think not. Body parts Festival!" Everyone flinched back when they saw Buggy break down into smaller pieces. "Ha ha ha! You can't hurt me now!" He started after Nami. Dagger chased after him.

Luffy tilted his head and watched Buggy's feet walk pass him. A smile crept on his face when he grabbed a foot and pulled it out of the show to start its torture. Buggy's face changed every time Luffy abused his foot. "STOP THAT!" He managed to get out. Dagger ran into him because he stopped. She fell backwards on her buttock.

"The one that should stop it is YOU!" Nami swung the bag at him but he caught it.

"You've returned my treasure back to me," Buggy smirked.

"Let go!" Nami struggled with his hands.

"Let go? You should ask my body then! You're the one that should let go." Nami was still struggling when Buggy let go and charged his floating hands at Nami. "DIE!"

Luffy ran up to him, "Didn't I tell you, I'm your opponent!" He kicked Buggy from behind and into Nami's treasure bag sending him flying to the wall. All the body parts fell to the ground limp as Buggy still fazed from the blow.

Dagger got up and dusted herself off before walking beside Luffy. He smiled, "You can that kick as a gift from the mayor."

"Thank you for saving me." Nami said when she recovered from the shock.

"Ah, no problem." He turned back to Buggy, "Oh, yeah. The map!"

"I have it…" Nami started but stopped when Buggy's head floated up. "Ahh!"

"It's not over yet, rubber man!"

Luffy and Dagger said in unison, "Eh? He's still alive."

"SHUT UP! How dare you inflict so much pain on me! I won't forget about this!" Buggy was riled up, "Reassemble! Body Parts!" Dagger burst out laughing at the sight of Buggy.

"Are you looking for these?" Nami shouted as she stood over lassoed body parts. Buggy only had his hands, feet, and head.

"My BODY PARTS!" he shouted.

Luffy joined in with Dagger's laughter and smirked at Buggy. He stretched his arms back behind him, "Gum Gum BAZOOKA!" He pushed Buggy away, far far away. "I win!" He threw up his arms in victory.

"Good job." Dagger congratulated him still laughing, but stopped when he walked up to his straw hat. The hat was torn, "Oh, Luffy…"

Nami said from behind them, with the two treasure bags, "Your straw hat is torn up."

"It's alright. I can still wear it." He replied, hiding his despair, "I'm not angry anymore since Buggy is defeated."

"Don't worry… I'll help you patch it up later." Nami said in a low whisper.

"Eh? What?"

"Nothing at all" Nami replied so he could hear. Dagger smiled. She heard what Nami said the first time. "Dagger, help me carry one!"

"Coming!" She replied. Dagger took a bag from Nami who pulled out a map and handed it to Luffy.

"Here, you take it. It's the map to the Grand Line. You wanted it right?"

"You're giving it to me?"

"You did save my life, consider it payment."

"Alright! Thank you Nami! He he he. I finally got a map to the Grand Line! Eh, does that mean you're joining us?"

"Didn't I tell you I don't want to be a pirate and its payment for saving my life? Oh, but it's okay, being with you guys will earn me lots of money! Ha ha ha! However, I'm only working with you, remember that."

Luffy smiled before walking over to Zoro. Dagger jumped in fright and dashed over to him. "Hey, Zoro!" Luffy knelt down and patted him on the head, "Zoro! Zoro, let's go."

"It's the fight over already?" He asked.

"Yup! The map and a navigator, I got them all."

"Yeah, how can you sleep like that?" Zoro looked up at Dagger. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her.

He burst into laugher, "HA HA HA! LOOK AT YOU! Where did you get that dress! It looks hideous!"

Dagger growled and smacked him beside the head, "Shut up! I'm not helping you with that wound. Get Nami to do it."

"Huh?" He turned his head to Nami, "Oh."

"Oh crap, I think I'm going to faint." Zoro moaned, "I can't move either."

"I didn't HIT you that HARD!" Dagger bellowed.

Nami shouted, "Of course you can't move! If you could move, you guys wouldn't be human! Dagger doesn't count."

Luffy turned his head to her. "Than, why am I included?"

"YOU are the strangest of them all! Any way we should check on the Mayor."

"Oh yeah, we should wake the old man as well."

But before they could see to him, a voice shouted, "Hey there! You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "…and you?"

"We're the townspeople. What happened to the pirates? If you know anything, please tell us."

Nami let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, you're the town residents. I thought you were more enemies."

One of the townspeople shouted "AHHH! The MAYOR! WHAT HAPPEDNED?"

"He fainted!"

"The pirates must have done this!"

"Oh," Luffy looked at them, "Sorry. I had to knock him out."

"WHAT!" Nami shouted, "You didn't have to tell them."

Dagger and Zoro looked at each other with a sigh, "Here we go again…"

"Well, you saw it." Luffy turned his head toward her.

"You still didn't have to tell them…" She backed away from the bloodlust residents.

"Why did you harm our mayor? No excuses! Who are you people? Are you connected to those pirates?"

Dagger helped Zoro up, "I bet you 10 beli, he's going to say it."

"No bet." He replied with a laugh, "Knowing him, he will."

As if on cue, Luffy replied, "We're pirates." Nami slowly fell over.

"WE THOUGH SO!" The townspeople shouted in unison.

"BAKA!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

He defended himself, "But, it's the truth." Dagger walked up to him with Zoro. She let him talk to Luffy.

Zoro said to him, "What now? They won't listen to anything anymore."

Luffy just grin and dash away, "RUNNN!"

The chase was on. Nami and Dagger followed Luffy. "Don't let them escape! How dare they harm our mayor!"

"Why do you always speak without using your brain?" Nami shouted, "Dagger, did you know this?" She nodded.

"This is a good town," Luffy started, "For the sake of their mayor; everyone's doing their best to fight. No matter what excuse we come up with, they'll still be just as angry. Hey, turn here."

"Eh?" Nami ran passed the alley. She back tracked and ran after Luffy. When she did, she noticed a dog sitting in the middle.

"THANKS DOGGIE!" Luffy laughed when he heard the dog bark and refused to let the townspeople in.

Without the townspeople chasing them, they reached the shore safely. Dagger placed the bag down next to Nami and went beside Luffy to look at the boat.

Luffy commented, "Hey, is this your ship? NICE!"

"Not really, I don't think so. I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates."

"How dare you say that!" Three pirates jump out of the ship. "We've been waiting for you, thief."

"We knew we would meet again on this beach."

"You know them?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, a little." Nami cautiously replied.

"Actually," Dagger walked up from behind Luffy to meet the pirates. "We go back a long way. Right Zoro?"

Zoro lifted his head and growled, "It's them."

"AHHH! RORONOA ZORO! We're sorry!" They fell to their knees. "We didn't mean to tied up your friend and give her to Buggy."

"You WHAT?" He stood up.

"I'll handle them," Dagger held out her arm in front of him. Zoro shrugged. Dagger approached the three pirates but didn't have a chance to do anything because they ran helter-skelter away. She laughed at them before helping Zoro into their ship and avoided touching his wound. Luffy helped Nami with the treasure.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted happily. As they sailed off, Zoro looked at Nami's ship, "Your ship still flies Buggy's flag."

"Because it was their ship, I'll take it down later."

"HEY WAIT!" The four of them turned to the shore. The Mayor was there. "You brats!" There was a pause before he shouted again, "Thank you! I'll repay you someday!"

"Don't worry about it," Luffy shouted.

Dagger waved, "Take it easy, old man!" She sat back down and looked around, "Hey, Nami, where's the other treasure bag?"

"What?" Nami looked around, "Didn't you have it?"

"I was helping Zoro in the ship."

"Oh, I left it on the beach." Luffy proudly said. Dagger and Nami turned to him.

"What did you say?"

"You left the treasure bag behind! Just one is worth 5 million beli!"

"But, if they were to rebuild the town, they will need money." Luffy defended himself.

"But it was MY treasure! Do you know how hard it was for me to steal it?" Nami grabbed onto Luffy's hat and pushed him down in the water. "Why did you have to do that!"

He pleaded, "Stop it… I can't swim!"

"That's why I'm doing this!"

Dagger and Zoro sat back and watched the show. "Well, for better or for worse. Just like that, we added a Navigator." Zoro looked at Nami.

Dagger elbowed him with a smiled and said, "A pretty one too."

"WHAT!" Zoro grabbed the end Dagger's ponytail, "DO YOU WANT TO DROWN TOO?"

"AHHH!" Dagger grabbed her ponytail preventing him from pulling it, "I'm going to cut this soon, if people continue to pull on it!"

Zoro released it, "Nah, don't. It looks nice." She looked at him as she backed away to sit across from him. "But that dress is HIDEOUS! Why are you wearing it?" He burst into laugher.

"Shut up! My top was torn! I had to get new clothes. You perverted swordsman!" Nami and Luffy stopped and looked over to Zoro. They shook their heads. Dagger laughed at him.

* * *

I had a writer's block on how to execute this chapter and what perspective.

Thanks for reviewing: **AnimeFanGirl:** It's not going to be a very big love triangle that would span on for many chapters. I'll just throw in comments. Any way, just don't worry. **Monkeycatcher-Spike1, Son of Monkey D. Luffy, gothywolfie, i-dun-did-it, **and **Omegadramon**: Maybe I'll add Chopper and Nico Robin in, but I don't think so. I don't want to make this story too long.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh, It's been a while since I've been on land," Zoro stretched. With a smirk on his face, he turned back to the boat. "Better wake Dagger up."

Nami looked at him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He had a handful of water cupped in his hand. Ignoring Nami's warning, Zoro snuck up over Dagger.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted, "It that the way to the town?" Zoro stopped in his tracks incase Dagger awoke. Unknown to him, she was already aware of him. Dagger didn't stir but was fully awake. Zoro turned his head to Luffy and glared, "Be quiet!"

Without warning and with accuracy, she kicked Zoro's hands causing him to throw water on himself.

"Don't do that," Dagger stood akimbo, "It's too childish."

Drenched, Zoro glared at her, "I wasn't going to splash water on you. I don't want to ruin your hideous dress." Dagger stuck her tongue out at him before joining Luffy and Nami.

She looked at Luffy who was drooling, "Meat! Meat Meat! Meat Meat! Meat! There's should be food in the village, right?"

Nami eyed him, "Why are you thinking about food all the time?"

Zoro joined them and let out a loud yawn. "Eh?" He stopped and with his thumb, he pushed his sword open so he can pull it out with ease, "Careful. We're not alone."

A smile came to Luffy's face, "Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?"

"Watch out!" Zoro cried as he turned back to see Dagger and Luffy moving their feet. Nami escaped and hid behind the bow of the ship. When the attack stopped, the four of them turn to the cliffs. Pirate flags started sprouting from the bushes and trees.

"WOW! This is AWESOME!" Luffy shouted in glee as he waved his arms up and down. Dagger gave him a weird look.

Nami shouted at him, "This isn't the time to be in awe!"

SUddenly, dramatic music came from nowhere. Their heads turned to the cliffs again when a voice boomed out, "I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Usopp! Everyone praises and addresses me as CAPTAIN USOPP!" Luffy's smile disappeared as the man continued, "If you're thinking of attacking this village, think twice! Just save your strength! My 80 million men will crush you like a little bug!"

"INCREABLE!" Luffy shouted while Zoro, Nami, and Dagger just sighed.

"It's a lie." Nami plainly stated.

Usopp screamed, "AHH! How can she see through my plan!"

"So it is true. See, even he says so." Nami smirked but raised her eye brow at him when he squirmed chanting to himself.

"What? He was lying!" Luffy asked.

"Damn you!" Usopp cried out, "80 million might be an exaggeration, but I have many powerful and strong companions!"

"You mean those three children?" Dagger pointed to a bush. The three children screamed and popped up from their hiding place.

They cried out, "She found us! R-RUN!"

Usopp shouted after them, "Hey! Don't run away!" But they didn't hear him and continued running.

Nami walked up beside Dagger and Luffy to bend over and pick something up, "Pachinko? (Japanese pinball) I never heard a pirate using these. Have you?"

Dagger examined it, "No, but these can hurt you know."

Luffy laughed, "You're an interesting fellow!"

"Hey you! Don't laugh at me! I'm a man of great pride!" He pulled out his sling shot and a pachinko, "Because of my great pride, people call me Usopp the proud!" He aimed the sling shot at Luffy, "As you saw earlier, my skill with the pachinko is better than a pistol."

Dagger crossed her arms and watched Luffy. He pulled his straw hat over his eyes and said with a serious tone, "Since you mention pistols, bet your life on it. It's not a tool to scare people."

Zoro smirked and flicked his sword slightly opened, "This man who stands before you is a real pirate."

Usopp shook in fear with two serious stares upon him. Luffy's menacing eyes stared up at him driving fear in his heart. Perspiration appeared on his face, arms, and hands. He stood with his sling shot cocked, but slowly released it after a few minutes of the stalemate.

He dropped to his knees, "As I thought, a true pirate's speech is more intimidating. Incredible."

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other. They began laughing. Dagger and Nami sighed at the two guys. Luffy looked up, "I just repeated what some guy said. The pirate who I deeply respect, Shanks."

Dagger snapped her head and looked at Luffy when he mentioned _his_ name. She lost her footing on the sand, but balance herself before anyone saw. That name, it hit a nerve in her memory…

"S-s-shanks, you say? The red hair Shanks, you know that great pirate?" Usopp looked down at him.

"Yeah. Yasopp, isn't it? That's your father?"

Overjoyed, Usopp lean over and fell down from the cliff onto the sand. He sat up unharmed, "Yes, it's true. That's my father's name. But how do you know this?"

"Well, take me to… FOOOODD!" Luffy jumped at him, "Meat! Meat!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"A place with some sake would be nice too." Zoro added.

"Follow me then, there's a small place in town." Usopp stood up and dusted himself off.

"Usopp, I've heard stories about you time and time again that my ears almost fell off. Yassopp is a great pirate." Luffy said after taking a big bite of the prime rib.

"Exactly!" Usopp agreed.

Nami turned to him, "Hey, is there anyone in this village who can sail a ship or can obtain a large one?"

"Well, this village it pretty small. I'm very sorry but I can't fulfill your request." He looked away with a smirk.

"On top of the hill," Zoro looked out the window, "There's very large mansion."

Nami's face brightened and she put her hands together, "Usopp, do you know them? I wonder if you can ask them for a little finical support."

"You can't go there!" He snapped. The four pirates looked at him in surprise. "I…errr… I got to go somewhere. I have an appointment. I know the owner of the shop, so you can order anything you want." He said before rushing out. "I'll be on my way now!"

"Weird guy," Dagger commented as she took a bite of an apple.

"Not a weird as your dress." She turned to Zoro and whacked him in the head.

"Drop it already!"

At that moment, three small boys rushed in the shop. "The Usopp Pirates are here!"

Nami turned to the door, "What's going on here?"

"That captain… is not here…" One of them said. There three of them rushed over to the table, "Hey you pirates! What have you done with Captain Usopp!"

Luffy patted his stomach, "Ah yeah, that was some good meat."

The three children looked at him in shock. "AHHH!" They huddled together looking around the table and stopped at Zoro. "What…! What have you done?

He gave them one of his evil grins. "Your captain was… EATEN!" Dagger sighed at Zoro. Nami giggled at first, but it became loud laughter.

"AHH! OLD WITCH!" They shouted.

Nami stopped laughing and glared at them, "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!" They fell to the ground as Nami shouted at Zoro who was laughing, "It's all because you! You are being so stupid! They wouldn't have called me that!"

Dagger leaned over to the children and pointed, "Carrot. Green Pepper. Onion."

They sat up, "How did you know our names?"

"You look like vegetables. I just guess."

"NO WE DON'T!" They shouted back in unison. "AHHH! DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT! We're not food!"

Dagger laughed. Nami turned to them, "It's only a joke. Would you be kind and take us to wherever Usopp is?" The children nodded with caution. "I said it was only a joke!"

They led the pirates to the enormous mansion on top of the hill. Onion said, "If you can't find the Captain in town, he's usually in there."

"What does he go there for?" Luffy scratched his head.

Carrot replied, "He goes there to lie."

Nami frowned, "That's not something you're supposed to do."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Green Pepper answered, "It's different right? When you lie to make someone happy." They all agreed.

"What do you mean?" Zoro looked at them.

"Well," Green Pepper begain, "Lady Kaya lives in the mansion and she is very weak. A year ago, her parents died from an illness and she's been depressed ever since. Despite all the money she had, there was nothing to make her happy."

"That's why the Captain makes outrageous lies to make her happy," added Onion, "Captain lying ability is the best!"

"What, he's a good guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I like the way he meddles in other people's business."

"I like the way he overreacts to everything!"

"I like the way he lies!"

Nami asked the children, "So, he cheered Lady Kaya up with his lies?" The children nodded.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, "Let's go ask her for a ship!"

"But… getting in is impossible. There are body guards every where and the whole estate is gated." The children looked around and stopped at the gate. They jumped back and huddled together, "AHHHHH! HIS ARMS STRETCH! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Hush and hold on!" Dagger grabbed all three of them and ran to Luffy with the others. Luffy catapulted over the iron fence with everyone holding on to him. As they flew up, higher and higher, Nami, Zoro, Dagger, and the children let go. "DAMMIT! I'm wearing a dress!"

They all fell down and crashed.

"Entry successful!" Luffy muffled into the cement.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Nami shouted at him.

Dagger had her eyes shut and felt she landed on something soft. She looked down to see Zoro. He looked up at her, "G..get o..off me." Struggling at the strange situation, as she tried to get up, she fell on him again. Her face was inches away from his. A blush crept on her face as she smiled and just rolled off him. "You're an idiot, Dagger."

"Shut up."

"Why are you wearing pants under the dress?"

"You looked up my dress? Why are you even asking you perverted swordsman!"

"I'm not perverted!" He shouted out loud. The children turned to him and shook their heads at him. "WHAT? You have the children against me!" Dagger shrugged and dusted off her dress and looked around. There was a man with dark green hair and circular glasses which kept slipping down his face. Ever so often, he pushed it up with his palm instead of his fingers.

Her eyes narrowed at him. She recalled someone like that from her memory, but who? She watched with the others in silence as Kurahadol insulted Usopp and his father. The children gasped when Usopp punched Kurahadol in the face and left fuming.

"You bastard! Stupid caretaker! Our captain is not that kind of person!"

"Yeah! That's right, you idiot!"

"BAKA!"

Dagger raised an eyebrow when Luffy shouted too. Zoro smacked him in the head, "Why are you butting in all of a sudden?"

All Kurahadol needed to do was look at the children. He sent them running behind Nami and Dagger. He looked at everyone and stopped at Dagger. Shock was written on his face when he saw her, but he did his best to hide his shock.

"ALL of you leave the estate! Or I'll have you all arrested!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dagger waved him off and ushered the children away with Nami.

"You." Dagger looked over at him. Zoro did too. "Stay, I want a word with you."

Zoro looked at her with a raised eyebrow questing her if she wanted him to stay. "Go on, he won't do anything." Zoro nodded and followed Nami and the children. Luffy ran off somewhere already.

Once they were alone, Kurahadol asked her, "Why are you here with them? What did you do to your hair? Why did you color it green?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Dagger crossed her arms. "What is it that you want to say to me? Do you know me or something? My hair color is the SAME as yours!"

"Black hair suited you better. And my hair color is not like yours, it's better. But, ah," He replied with relief, "So this disguise actually works. I wanted to test it out and see if anyone recognizes me. It seems to work."

Dagger decided not to tell him she lost her memory and led on the fact she knew him. "Sure does, but it seems such a low life like you doesn't deserve to be remembered. What's your name?"

He laughed, "Words I expected to come from your mouth." He flexed his hand, "I was Captain Kuro, but now, I retired and is a butler to Lady Kaya."

"That's a big demotion," Dagger smirked, "Are you going to live out your life like this?"

Kuro looked at her, "I'm not going to tell you my plan. You'll have to wait." He looked at the time, "I got to go. I have a meeting with some old friends, but chatting with you took most of the time. The lady needs her lunch. Will you do it for me?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not stooping to that low." She replied still playing her act.

"She might let you change into better clothes." He looked at her dress. "I never expected you to wear a dress, especially a PINK one."

"Shut up! I get it enough from Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro? He's in your crew. That's a surprised. So you guys are _pirate hunters_." He looked at her and his glasses' glare hit her eyes.

"Of course not, I'm traveling with a band of pirates. Our captain is going to be Pirate King."

Kuro burst into laugher. "What do they call you then? I bet they don't know who you really are."

"Dagger, the name he gave me."

"Funny. _He __gave_ you it." He laughed menacingly, "You forgot your memory. I heard from rumor and it's true." He looked at her, "I like you this way, frail and ignorant. Go on and get Lady Kaya her lunch."

Dagger grumbled, "Fine. Hopefully, she'll let me out of this hideous dress."

She entered the mansion and was bombarded with large men in black suits. "Kuro- Kurahadol sent me. He had to go somewhere." The men looked down at her and signal each other to stand down. Dagger wiped her brow in relief. A cook pushed at cart toward her, "Lady Kaya's lunch."

Dagger started grumbling to herself as she rolled the tray toward Kaya's room. The door was opened sp she left herself in. Kaya was coughing hard. She looked up to see Dagger.

"Where's Kurahadol?"

"He had to meet up with an old friend so he sent me here in his place. My name is Dagger. How do you do?"

"Dagger? What kind of name is that?"

"Well," Dagger poured hot water in a teapot, "My captain made it for me. He said he always wanted to name something."

"Why?" Kaya looked at her. Somehow she fell a little better.

"I lost my memory and I don't remember my name or anything from my past."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dagger poured the tea from the teapot into a teacup and handed it to Kaya.

"I'm a little glad." Kaya looked up, "It's like this. I'm not bounded with my past and I can be anything I want. It's an ironic freedom, but enough about me. Tell me why you don't go outside. It's a wonderful day out. Fresh air would do you some good."

"I don't feel well. I'm always tired."

Dagger sighed, "Alright Lady Kaya. What about Usopp? He cheers you up, yes?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "Yes. He always comes but Kurahadol doesn't like it. And now, Usopp will never come back." Kaya sobbed.

"Now, you don't know that." Dagger patted her on the back. "He might come back. He cares about you, I can see it in him by the way he acts. He comes here knowing that he's trespassing to cheer you up."

Kaya smiled as she wiped her tears away, "I guess."

"Good. Umm, I know it's kinda rude to ask since I didn't know you for so long, but do you have a shirt I can have?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mind wearing dresses, but this one is not a color I would want to wear…" Kaya laughed and got out of bed.

"Yes, it's ugly isn't it? I think I got something better for you."

"May I have something with sleeves? I have a tattoo on my right arm and I don't want anyone to see it."

"I might have something. Come with me." Dagger followed Kaya into her enormous closet. She stood in awe at the door way as she looked at the mountains of clothes. "How about this one?" Kaya pulled out an orange top. It was a t-shirt with short sleeves.

"I think that would work. Thank you Lady Kaya," Dagger bowed.

"Call me Kaya. I'll let you change in the closet." She handed Dagger the shirt and left her alone in the closet.

The shirt fit perfectly and covered the tattoo. She smirked at herself for bringing the shorts with her. She didn't want to take any more from Kaya. The pink dress was on the floor, "I'm gonna burn you, you stupid dress. But I can't… You lucked out."

Once she was done, she left the closet to see Usopp pull Kaya out of the window and one of Kaya's bodyguards screamed. Dagger dropped the dress on the floor and stood in confusion as the event happened before her eyes.

"…" She looked at the door and window. Picking the window, she ran to it and jumped out. Landing on the tree branch, she shouted down, "Usopp, what are you doing?" But he didn't hear her. Dagger watched as Kaya slapped him. As Usopp ran way, the bodyguard opened fire. Usopp fell to the ground as Kaya screamed. Dagger dropped down to see her friend, but he got up and ran.

"Catch him!" the bodyguard pointed to Usopp and shouted to the village people who ran pass him, "Don't let him do anymore to our Lady!" The village people charged after Usopp.

Kaya watched him run away in the distance, "Usopp…" She suddenly felt light headed and fell. Dagger caught her, "Kaya?"

"Lady! Please hang on!" The bodyguard shouted, "Bring her to her room!"

Dagger and Meri, the bodyguard, lifted Kaya up and brought her inside. They went to her room and placed her on the bed.

"I'll watch over her," Dagger said, "Until Kurahadol comes back."

"Okay…" Meri replied, "Keep her safe. That liar, how could he do this to Lady Kaya."

* * *

A loud noise woke Dagger up. She fallen asleep watching over Kaya. As she sat in silence, she heard foot steps waking up the stairs. The door to the room opened to show Kuro with his glove on the glove with the sword blades as fingertips.

"Welcome back." Dagger stood up and placed her hand on a dagger.

"You can go now." He walked beside Dagger and looked at Kaya. He raised his arm with the glove hand to her. Dagger watched him with her keen eyes. If he did anything to hurt Kaya, she was there to stop him. Kuro slowly drew back and turned to Dagger, "I'll escort you out."

With every step, Dagger kept her eye on him. Once they were outside, Kuro sat on the front steps of the mansion. "If you're wondering, your friends are at the south slope. Bye-bye, Princess."

Dagger raised her eyebrow, but decided not to ask. She ran south as fast as she could. Morning was approaching fast.

* * *

WOW! So much reviews! THANKS EVERYONE!

Next chapter, Dagger's going to use her Devil Fruit Power! Yes! Haha! I'm so happy you guys! Thanks so much. You guys are awesome!

Thank you for reviewing: **I-dun-did-it, Shadw: **haha. lol.**, Memmi, gothywolfie:** lol**, Loki's Beloved, Hiei's ice baby, Chris: **: P** , WildGamer, Hamstertai, **and** Mini.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro sat on the front steps of the mansion. "If you're wondering, your friends are at the south slope. Bye-bye, Princess."

Dagger raised her eyebrow, but decided not to ask. She ran south as fast as she could. Morning was approaching fast.

In a few minutes, she reached the cliffs, ran down the slope and skidded to a stop. She gasped for air as her four companions looked at her.

"Dagger?" Nami knelt down, "Are you alright?"

"Pirate… Cartaker… Kaya…"

"Oh, we know that already." Luffy said to her.

Dagger shot up, "WHAT! I ran all the way here too… Ugh…" She fell backward and landed in repose. "Tell me when they come; I'm going to take a nap."

"Are you crazy?" Usopp asked, "They are going to come any minute!"

"Then I'll just close my eyes." Dagger waved him off.

Within a few moments, the sun rose and lit up the whole sky with its light. Luffy looked around, "Not here yet? And it's such a nice day too. What do you think happened?"

Zoro looked down at Dagger, "Maybe they overslept?"

"No way," Usopp replied, "They'll definitely come. They're just a little late."

Nami looked straight out into the ocean, "Huh?" She cupped her ear and walked toward north, "Hey guys… I'm not sure if it's just me hearing things, but there seems to be people shouting somewhere… Yeah, I definitely hear them."

Dagger opened one eye to look at Usopp, "Now you mention it…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"There's an exact slope up north!" He clutched his head, "Don't tell me…"

Luffy asked, "Are we at the wrong coast?"

"I assumed they would come on this coast because they met here!"

"Hey! We have to hurry and stop them from attacking the village! Where is it?"

"Head straight north from here. The landscape is similar to this one. We just need to stop them from climbing the slope, but…"

"Don't worry, we'll make it somehow."

"AHHH! Oh crap!" Nami screamed, "Our ships are docked on that coast! MY TREASURE! They're going to take it all!" Dagger jumped up.

Luffy looked at her before dashing off, "I can be there in less than 20 seconds!"

"Damn! I came up with this great plan for nothing!" Usopp ran after Luffy.

"My treasure…" Nami said to herself, shocked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zoro asked, "Let's go."

Nami nodded and took a step. Her left foot was on the slick oil and she slipped. She grabbed onto Zoro's sword and pulled him down with her. Zoro grabbed on to Dagger's ponytail and she fell too.

"Help me, I'm slipping!" Nami demanded.

"Get your hands off, you idiot!" Zoro said to her.

"Dammit Zoro," Dagger cried, "My hair!"

"Sorry!" Nami shouted, but then she smirked. She pulled herself up and step on Zoro and Dagger as a path off the oil. "Sorry! But my treasure is important!" She ran off shouting, "Find a way to get up! My treasure is in danger!"

Dagger and Zoro both slipped down. Dagger slipped much faster than Zoro. She rolled and rolled, but not straight down. She rolled and hit her head on a rock. Zoro slipped down slower. Once he stopped, he ran over to Dagger.

"Hey! Wake up!" Zoro shook her, "You can't be knocked out this easily!" Dagger moaned and groaned. "Dagger! Wake up, we got to get up." He laid her down and rushed to the beach. Scooping water into his palms, he brought it back and slashed it on her face.

Dagger sat up with a jolt. "AHHH!" She screamed. With her hand, she rubbed the head and looked at Zoro.

"Dagger?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"D-dagger?" She replied slowly, "Who's Dagger?"

Zoro looked at her in shock, "Don't tell me you forgot! Oh man… How can you get a concussion from that!"

Dagger blinked a few times and looked at Zoro who was clutching his head mumbling to himself. "Ha ha ha!" Dagger laughed, "Just kidding, Zoro. Sorry!" She stood up and stretched.

"What!" Zoro shouted, "Don't scare me there!"

Dagger smiled innocently, "Guess what?"

Zoro raised his eyebrow, "…what?"

She jumped up and fell back down. However, her feet did not land on the ground. She was floating in air, "Look, I can glide around. Ha ha ha." She moved around Zoro like that.

"How can that happen?"

"I ate Kaze Kaze Fruit. I can manipulate the air around me." Dagger waved her hand. Zoro saw streams of air flow between her fingers. "Don't struggle," She wrapped her arms under Zoro's arms and pulled him up. They floated over the oil spill. Dagger dropped Zoro and landed her feet on the ground. "How come you're so heavy?" She asked, catching her breath.

"It's call muscle. They are going to need us so let's go!" Zoro shouted as he ran off. "Stop playing around."

Dagger gasped, "I helped you over the oil! I could've just gone myself! What's wrong with you! I still need to kill you for pulling me down and hitting my head!" She added to herself, "Because I hit my head, I remembered my power. But ff I get a hit harder, I might remember everything… or forget everything..."

Without another word, Dagger jumped up and glided in front of Zoro. She was moving backwards and smiling. "I'll race you there."

Zoro smirked, "I'm not going to lose to you." He dashed passed her. As he did, he pushed her and made her spin in a 360 turn three times.

She set herself down to stop the momentum, "That's not far!" She shouted as she rubbed her aching head. "It's not like I can fly or anything!"

"You can't fly?" Zoro called back.

"I don't have wings, idiot. I glide." Dagger shouted as she dashed off after him on foot, "I'll still beat you without gliding." Zoro grunted as she passed him.

He sighed and decided to let her win so he jogged the last part. Luffy appeared next to him. The two of them stopped next to Dagger. She pointed at the mobs of pirates coming up the slope.

Luffy growled and charged at them. Dagger and Zoro followed. Zoro pulled out a sword and Dagger unleashed her daggers. The mobs of pirates were sent flying back down the slope. The three of them walked haggardly into view of everyone.

"They're finally here." Nami said from her position on the grass. She was knocked onto her side. Usopp sat up with shock on his face.

"What's all the ruckus?" Zoro stated as his eyes were shadow by his bandana.

"How should I know," Luffy replied heaving for air, "But I'm still pissed off."

"NAMI!" Dagger shouted, "How could you trample me down the slope! You could've helped me and not Zoro!"

"Shut up," Zoro turned to Dagger. "You remember your fruit. Be happy."

"USOPP YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted, "You didn't tell me which way was north!"

Usopp frowned and rebutted, "What? You ran off before I could tell you!"

Luffy calmed down, "That happened… unconsciously, out of whim…"

"What's he doing?" Dagger asked looking down the slope.

"Crew! Don't tell me you're going to allow mere kids to defeat you! Listen, we don't have time to screw around." The pirates got up and Jango pulled out a ring, "They're strong, so we'll just have to be stronger. Now, stare into the ring. With 'One, Two, Jango!', you'll become strong! You injuries will heal and you'll become very, very, very strong!"

"Hypnosis." Nami replied with a scoff, "Making them believe that they're strong, that's stupid."

"You will become strong! Much Stronger! ONE! TWO! JANGO!"

"No way!" Nami shouted as the pirate crew cried and holler. They were rallied up and rejuvenated. One of them slammed his fist into the rocky cliff and made it crumble. They made a charge up the slope.

"Get out of the way Luffy!" Dagger demanded, "Luffy?" Luffy raised his head and arms in the air and screamed manically.

Zoro shouted in shock, "YOU'RE HYPNOTIZED TOO!"

Nami looked back as she helped Usopp off the slope, "What a simpleton."

Dagger cringed as she watched Luffy run down the slope punching the pirates as he went. Everyone watched as he ran pass Jango and to the figure head of the ship. The pirates screamed in fear as Luffy ripped it off and lifted it toward them.

Jango quickly pulled out his ring, "One-two-jango! Go to sleep!" Luffy fell backwards with the figure head on his shoulder. The pirates ran away and fell. It barely missed Jango by a few feet.

Dagger and Zoro watched with a straight face. Nami carried Usopp as she looked down the slope, "Seems like they got wiped out."

"Looks like it," Zoro repeated.

"Hey, shouldn't we be more concerned that Luffy is under that thing?"

"Nah," Dagger grinned, "He's not going to die. You should be more worried about your own injuries."

"Come out! Nyaban Brother!" Jango called. Two figures jumped down from the ship and landed on their feet at Jango's side.

The smaller one asked, "You called, Captain Jango?" He was hunched over with green hair, a short black shirt and shorts. The bigger one next to him repeated, "You called?" The bigger one wore a bell around his neck. One of his eyes and arm was painted black. He had on a cape and stripes pants. They both wore gloves with claws at the fingertips.

"Sham!" The smaller one called out. The bigger one shouted, "Buchi! Together, we are the Nyaban Brothers!"

"Buchi. Sham. We must get pass this slope, but… there's a few road blocks I need you to take care off. Take care of them." Jango looked up at Dagger and Zoro. Zoro rested his sword on his shoulder and Dagger stretched her arms and legs.

"But! That's impossible for us! Right Buchi?" Sham asked his brother.

"Yeah, he seems very strong!"

Dagger shot them a look, "What about me? You guys are stupid." She turned away crossing her arms. Zoro looked at them confused.

Sham cringed back, "Besides, our job is to watch over the ship."

"Yeah," Buchi added, "We're not responsible for battles."

Usopp asked, "What's this? Aren't they supposed to be the Trump Card?"

"Sham," Jango said plainly, "Just do it."

Sham screamed, "Eh! Me? Alright… Don't shout," He covered his ears and walked past his captain.

Nami asked, "What are they up to? How can he fight like that?" Dagger sighed and placed her hand on her daggers ready to strike.

Sham was running up the slope waving his hands up on the air. "Hey you! Be prepared because I'm going to tear you up with these claws!" He shrieked like a girl.

"What am I suppose to do with this guy?" Zoro shouted, "You! If you don't stop, I'll have to kill you!"

In a second, Sham's tone changed, "That's if you can kill me." He jumped onto Zoro. "You took me too lightly. You block it well, but I was acting well too. I may be tiny but don't take Sham of the Nyaban Brothers too lightly."

"I didn't." Dagger appeared font of him in a blink of an eye and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back in his back. Dagger hopped backwards on one leg and leaned on the cliff face. "Aiya… Owie…" She rubbed her shin. It was bruised. "I need some shin protectors…." She said to herself.

"My swords!" Zoro gasped. "Give me back my katanas!"

Sham leaned over holding his stomach, "How about no. They'll get in the way." He threw them behind him.

"How dare you throw my precious belonging?" Zorr charged and slashed Sham. Only a few feet away from his white katana, Sham jumped on his back and placed him under an arm lock.

"What were you trying to cut? You're friend caught me by surprise, but it won't happen again. I'm a cat, after all. Buchi! You're turn!"

"Alright!" Buchi ran up the slope. He jumped up high in the air, "What this!" He stuck out his foot.

"DAGGER!" Zoro called for help.

From behind him, Sham looked up to see the girl jump up and kick Buchi down. With his jaw dropped, he watched his brother landed on his back with Dagger standing over him.

"You owe me new boots, Zoro." Dagger hopped off Buchi to clutch her right foot. The heel on the boot she wore was cracked. With her dagger, she cut off the remaining part of the heel and the one of her left foot creating deformed slippers for herself. "No, you." She looked at Buchi "You owe me new boots."

"Why you!" Sham jumped off Zoro and at Dagger. Without even noticing him, she knelt down to trim her heel down a little more. Sham flew pass her and landed on Buchi. Dagger stood back up and turned around.

"Did you say anything?" She helped Zoro up.

"Damn!" Sham cursed. He and Buchi got up. "You won't get away this time!"

"Of course not!"

"I'm not familiar with one sword techniques, but… I guess I can't help it."

"Who do you want?" Dagger asked, "I want Buchi. He owes me new shoes."

"No, I'll have him. He's too strong for you to handle." Dagger raised her eye brow to question him.

But she sighed and gave in to him, "Fine. I'll take on Sham." She pulled out her daggers and stood her stance beside Zoro.

"Let's go, Buchi!" Sham gave the commanded and the two charged. "Got'cha Sham! CAT CLAWS ATTACK!" They charged at Dagger and Zolo.

Both Dagger and Zoro stood their ground and parried the attacks of the brothers. With only one katana, Zoro could only defend himself. Dagger, on the other hand, had a difficult time pairing Sham's quick swipes with her short range weapon.

From their place on the slope, Nami and Usopp watched in horror at the duo. "This is bad. They're under heavy pressure." Nami told Usopp, "What are you trying to do?"

Usopp took out his sling shot and aimed at Buchi, "If they keep attacking like that, there's no chance either of them will win. I'll take care of the larger one. Go! NAMARI BOSHI (Lead Star)!" Usopp released his pachinko. (Japanese pinball)

Dagger saw it coming and turned her back to Sham and sliced the pachinko. It fell apart into two pieces. Zoro saw Sham moved in toward her. He back off from Buchi and jumped in front of Sham to protect Dagger's back.

"An opening Buchi!" Zoro turned to Buchi. It was his mistake. Sham slashed him and Buchi followed with another slash. Zoro fell back onto Dagger. They both fell down. A dagger slipped out of Dagger's hands. It flew over their heads.

Buchi caught it, "What's this?" He turned to Sham with a smirk, "What should we do with this?"

"Give it to me," Sham took it from Buchi and snapped it into with ease.

"What?" Dagger looked over her shoulder. "My dagger! How can it break like that! The store owner's wife said it was indestructible!"

"It's cheap dagger, dumbass. I could get one for a belli." Sham threw it over his shoulder. "You should've believed everything merchants tell you."

Dagger cursed but ignored them and turned to Zoro to examine his wound. Zoro shouted at Usopp, "You moron! Usopp! You want to die?" When he turned his head toward Dagger, he was the Brothers approaching, ready to strike. He knew Dagger couldn't stand a chance against them with only one dagger. He leaped up and shoved her out of the way so the Brothers could attack him.

Dagger wasn't hurt with the shove, it just surprised her. Shaking it off, she looked over to see Nami running down the slope to get Zoro's swords. Dagger saw Jango go after her with his ring in his hands. She dashed after Nami but was too late. Jango slashed at her shoulder. She cried out in pain.

Nami fell to the ground. Jango asked her, "What do you want with these katanas?" Jango looked up at Dagger and screamed.

Not at her, but the person behind her. It was Kuro. The two brothers screamed as well as they stopped their attack. Zoro turned around to have a better look. The two brothers were too afraid to move. Dagger turned around too and moved closer, avoiding the Brothers. She stood a few feet away from Zoro.

"There's a good reason for this…" Jango stuttered.

"The sky's been bright for a while. Why didn't you act according to plan?" He pushed his glasses up with his palm and then shouts, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I never thought you guys would be tripped by these brats. The Black Cat Pirates isn't what is used to be. Eh? JANGO!" The echo of the name made the ground shake.

"But… Didn't you say… that these pesky kids wouldn't be a problem?" Jango laughed uneasily.

"Yes, I did. So what? I knew they would come and try to stop us. But what I didn't expect was that you FOOL ARE SO DAMN USELESS!"

"We… are use… useless?"

"WHO"S USELESS?" The Nyaban Brothers shouted. "How dare you say that, Captain Kuro! It's true you were strong once before, but that's a three year old tale! When you were fooling around in this village, we weren't just hanging doing nothing! We pillaged countless villages and defeated other pirate gangs."

Kuro stared down at the two of them, "What are you implying?"

"After thee three years, do you still have it in you to beat us!" They charged at him. "KILL HIM!"

"Stop!" Jango called, "Buchi! Sham!" But they wouldn't listen.

"Who did you want to kill?" Kuro appeared behind them. Everyone stared in shock because he moved so fast. The scabbards fell off his glove swords as he stood up. Dagger watched him closely. She whispered to herself, "The air around his feet…"

"It's appeared," Jango said out loud, "Stealth Foot."

"You guys were right." Kuro appeared behind the two Brothers with his claws against their bodies. "I'm not as fast as I was." The Brothers shook in fear; their teeth hit the sword blade making a tap-tap sound. Kuro laughed as he released the Brother's from his grasp, "I've become more humble since I've been on this Island for three years. I'll give you five minutes. If you don't finish them off in five minutes, I'll kill you all."

* * *

Hmmm, longer than I expected. What do you guys think of this chapter and Dagger's Devil Fruit Power? FYI, she can do more than gilding lol.

Thanks for the reviews: I-dun-did-it, magusanubis, Loki's Beloved, Neji's wife, and Shadw.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro laughed as he released the Brother's from his grasp, "I've become more humble since I've been on this Island for three years. I'll give you five minutes. If you don't finish them off in five minutes, I'll kill you all."

The whole pirate crew looked at their old Captain in shock. Jango laughed warily, "Five minutes… We'll mange in those five minutes…" He looked at Zoro, "Him. It's him. If we can take him out, we can climb the slope."

Dagger gasped and wined, "What about me! You guy are all idiots." She crossed her arms. The two brothers began their charge at Zoro.

Zoro grip onto his sword and stood ready to defend himself. He eyed Dagger. She had the remaining dagger in her hand. Knowing she would help him, he relaxed a little bit.

"ZORO!" Nami shouted. Zoro turned around and shouted in shock, "WHY YOU! Don't go kicking my katana!"

"Where's my thank you?" Nami smirked as she clutched her shoulder.

Zoro smirked too. He jumped up and grabbed them, "Thank you." With all three of his katanas, he turned to the Brothers. "TIGER…" He stood ready in his attack.

"What's the deal, you got two more swords. It makes no difference!" The Brothers charged at him.

"You guys don't get it." Zoro attacked. "…HUNTING PREY!" The two Brothers were sent flying back with slash marks across their chest. They landed at Jango's feet. Dagger smiled and clapped. Zoro continued explaining, "Using three sword and three sword techniques are totally different things from one sword techniques."

"Don't worry," Zoro turned to Kuro and pointed his sword, "In five minutes, there won't be anybody left. I'll take care of them all."

Kuro's replied as he pushed up his glasses, "Three minutes left."

From behind Zoro, Buchi was still alive. He grabbed onto Jango's leg and said, "Captain… Please hypnotize me. Please… Captain."

"He's still alive," Kuro commented, "You were too soft on him."

Zoro looked back, "It was his fat that saved him." His eyes widened at the sight before him. The white katana dropped from his mouth. Buchi's muscles bulged and his eyes were blank. He roared out like a berserker.

"Hypnosis again, eh? He's going to be more of a pain now." Zoro kicked his white katana up and grabbed it with his mouth, "He tore the ground apart in his original state. What is he able to do after powering up?"

Nami watched in shock and knew the only way to win was to wake up Luffy. Taking the chance, she ran back toward the figure head avoiding all the pirates. Jango took out his ring and started swinging it. "Meddlesome woman…" He threw the ring at her, "DIE!"

Dagger ran next to Zoro and they both cried out, "NAMI! WATCH OUT!"

Nami reached Luffy. When she turned around, she saw the ring coming but she didn't see where she stepped. "DUCK!" Both Dagger and Zoro shouted. Nami didn't duck, but was pulled down.

Luffy shouted as he held her foot, "NAMI! How dare you step on my face!" As he talked, the ring flew into his mouth. Everyone gasped and then fell in to silence.

Dagger let out a sigh in relief. Zoro stuck his sword in the sand and held his white katana over his shoulder, "Was it just bad timing or a mere coincidence?"

"How should I know?" Dagger scoffed.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Lu… Luffy?" Nami asked softly then cried out in happiness. "LUFFY!" He broke the ring with his jaw and touched the edge of his lip.

"That hurts… THAT HURTS!" He shouted making all the ground shake. "Nami! That hurt you bastard!"

"That wasn't me!" Nami shouted back in the same tone, "That wasn't… ugh…" She clutched onto her shoulder as blood seeped through her shirt.

Luffy said concerned, "Nami, your shoulder's hurt?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Anyways, I've done all I can. I'll leave the rest up to you. This battle… we can't lose to them!" Luffy nodded with a smile. "For the sake of my treasures!" Nami added.

Luffy sighed, "I should've known." He grabbed his straw hat from the ground.

"Go for it. For the sake of my treasures."

"Yeah! That is your style."

"One minute to go." Kuro said. The pirates cried in fright and horror.

"This is impossible! There's not way we can finish them off in one minute if Sham and Buchi can't!" They all screamed and moved out of the way for Luffy to pass.

"Buchi," Jango commaned, "There's no time to play around. I want you to take out the girl. She'll be easier that the swordsman. I'll take care of this weird kid and we can both deal with the swordsman afterward." Buchi only growled.

"EH? The evil caretaker is here too?" Luffy looked up the slope as Kuro got ready to attack but then he turned around to attack someone else.

Usopp was there and he pushed Kaya out of the way from Kuro's blades. He shouted, "KAYA!"

Dagger quickly turned to see. Kuro was standing, staring down at the two. She sat on the slope and watched along with Zoro and Luffy at the scene unraveling before them.

Dagger already knew what he was going to say. He had told her yesterday all about it. But she didn't know why. Why did he call her _'Princess?'_ What does it mean? Dagger watched the three of them batter back and forth for almost ten minutes. The quarrelling ended when Luffy winded up and threw a punch at Kuro sending him down. Then from the forest, the three children came out with pots and pans. They started hitting Kuro on the face.

"STOP!" Usopp shouted. The children did.

"Yeah! I think he had enough!" One of them shouted in victory.

From down the slope, Jango hissed, "They totally pissed Captain Kuro off now…"

Slowly Kuro stood back up. Using his palm, he pushed his glasses back up. As he did, the lens fell out. He looked down at the children. They screamed as their face went white. But Kuro didn't do anything to them, he walked passed them to Usopp. Kaya gasped when Kuro kicked Usopp sending him down the slope.

"Not bad…" Kuro commented, "That was a pretty good punch you threw at me. YOU! You possess the power of the Devil's Fruit like the Princess here, don't you?"

Zoro looked down at Dagger, "Princess?" Dagger refused to look up at him and continued to stare at Kuro.

"Yeah, Gumo Gumo Fruit. I'm rubber man!"

Jango looked at Luffy, "So, he's rubber man… He's arms stretching so long isn't my imagination." Then he looked up at Dagger. He stared at her for a moment and laughed out loud to Kuro, "I remember her! She's—"

"Did I say you can speak?" Kuro cut him off, "Silence! I will take care of this kid and you take care of Lady Kaya. She will write a will as planned and then kill her. And those three ants over too, they're an eyesore!"

"Understood," Jango started walking up the slope, but Zoro was there.

He held out his sword, "Stop. I won't let you pass me."

"Buchi!" Jango called.

Zoro stopped and turned his attention to Buchi. "That again?"

He jumped and called out. "CAT KILL, STOMP!"

Zoro was pushed out of the way by Dagger. However, she didn't have enough time to dodge the stomp. The whole slope and cliff side shook. The ground was cracked and the crack when up the cliff face and all around. Zoro slipped on the rocks trying to find his balance. Usopp grabbed on to a large rock to keep himself from slipping. All the pirates screamed in fear at the rock slide over their heads.

"DAGGER!" Zoro cried out. The whole area was filled with dust. He held out his sword as he scanned the area. Slowly the dust cleared to reveal only Buchi standing in a crater and there was a piece of orange cloth in his claws. Dagger was no where in sight. Zoro didn't stop Jango from passing him because he was scouting the area for Dagger.

He felt a gust of wind at his side and saw his white Katana was gone. The sheath lay in front of him, but the blade was gone. When he looked up, he saw Dagger with it with a dagger in her right hand and the katana in her left. The orange shirt she received from Kaya was torn at the torso. In a blink of an eye, she was gone. The dust around where she stood lifted and whirled in a little tornado.

They could barely see her, but they felt her presence and those with keen eyesight saw the wind currents move. They also felt it change. Buchi wasn't one of those people. He growled out and stomped his foot once again. The terrain changed, but Dagger didn't appear. Everyone else tried to find their balance again.

First went Buchi's claws on his gloves, they were cut off. Next, his cape and pant were shredded. Lastly, he was slashed. The slashes appeared one after another within milliseconds of each other.

Zoro saw the sheath from his katana disappear from in front of him as Dagger appeared. She threw the sword in the air and held out the sheath. As the katana entered the scabbard, Buchi's slashes blew and blood spattered everywhere. Most of it fell on Dagger. Buchi fell in the pool of blood beneath him.

Dagger slowly looked up and at Buchi and then herself. She was covered in blood. With her right hand, she touched her face and chest. Her whole hand was stained with blood. "W-w-w-what… is this…?" She whispered before she fainted.

Zoro caught her before she fell to the ground and moved up the slope. Luffy turned to him from his position on the large rock he silenced the Black Cat pirates with when they were laughing at Usopp.

They both looked at Kuro when he laughed, "She's no stranger to blood. She must've softened up from being with you weaklings."

Zoro laid her on the grass away from the slope. "She'll be safe here until she wakes up." He said to himself. He looked down at her. Buchi's blood was all over her body and covered her face, but not on her left hand, it was holding his katana. Zoro turned away leaving the katana with her and jumped down to Usopp.

"Luffy," Zoro picked Usopp up, "I'll take Usopp and go after the hypnotist. Any problems?"

"Nope!" Luffy shouted back with angry in his voice, "Get going! I'll take care of things here."

* * *

Miles away, in a little shop, the owner looked over his merchandise. A smile grew on his face as he examined a nicely, no an exceptionally made dagger. It had engravings on it like an oriental style. It was punched out to make air holes in the dagger. This dagger was thicker than any normal blade and the hilt of it was different also. The merchant knew nothing but that it belonged to a sadistic pirate.

He took it from his wife who promised this sadistic pirate she would return this dagger. But the greedy mercahnt took and hid it and now he is going to pay the price.

The two figures walked into his shop. One was a tall man about six feet and he wore a long tan cape that covered his entire body and a dark red muffler. He had short white hair and duel color eyes, one red and the other blue. There was a tattoo on his face below his left eye.

The other was smaller about five feet one. She was dressed as a Ninja with a black short skirt and a low cut black top that exposed a tattoo on her breast. The top was short sleeved and she had gauntlets that went up to her biceps. She wore knee high tights with sandals. Her wavy long hair was purple.

The owner greeted them with a smile until he saw their tattoos.

"Malik, do you see what I see?" The ninja asked her companion. She walked up to the frozen merchant and plucked the dagger from his hand before turning back to her companion. "She was here."

Malik nodded and spoke threw his muffler, "Where is she now, Sakuya? Ask him."

Sakuya turned to merchant, "So, where is she now?"

"I don't know where she is! But take the dagger and please don't hurt me or my family!" He begged, "That's the only thing I have of hers. She only gave me one dagger."

"I knew that, you imbecile. She only needs this," Sakuya waved the dagger, "to kill scores of people at a time. Now, tell me something you do know." She looked down at him with her fierce violet eyes.

"Her name is Dagger." The merchant blubbered, "She's with a kid that wears a straw hat and Zoro, the pirate hunter. They sailed away a week or so ago."

The two looked down upon him and left taking the dagger with them. The merchant sighed and stood up. But the last image he saw was a blinding white light and everything around began crashing down. As his life drifted away, he could hear a woman's laugher.

* * *

Dagger woke up with a blistering headache. She sat up and groaned as she clutched her head. She noticed she had Zoro's white katana and she was covered in dried blood. A wave of nausea hit her again, but this time she was more tolerant of the blood. Over hearing voices, she crawled over to the edge from where she laid.

"I don't like them. They're plain wrong. Companions and friends aren't meant to be treated that way." It was Luffy. He was lying on the slope with Nami next to him. Dagger opened her mouth to shout but stopped when Nami said, "What about what Kuro said about Dagger?"

"I don't care. She's our companion and I promised I'll help her regain her memory."

"What if she does and what will you do?"

Luffy yawned, "I'll deal with it when the time comes. I want meat."

"Why I ought too…" Nami grabbed Luffy's straw hat and shoved it on his face.

"Dagger, what are you doing?" Dagger screamed in fright and fell over the cliff. She went head first toward the ground, but she held out her hands to stop herself from hitting the ground. Gusts of air came forth from her palms and created cushion for her as she lightly landed.

"What do you think_ you're_ doing?" Dagger shouted up at Zoro, "Coming behind me like that! Are you trying to kill me?"

Zoro looked down the cliff wall, "Just asking you an innocence question." He jumped down. "It's not that high. Give me back my katana too."

Dagger handed him it. Zoro pulled it out of its scabbard to check it over as Dagger scoffed. "Nothing happened to it."

"You were kill—"

Luffy interrupted him, "I'M HUNGRY! MEAT!" Zoro looked over to see a sign from Nami to keep silent. He raised his eyebrow, but Nami shook her head and mouthed 'later'.

Usopp came running down the slope. "Hey!" Everyone looked at him from their positions on the ground. "Thanks you guys. Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to protect this village."

Zoro smirked, "What are you babbling about? If you didn't risk your own life for this, I wouldn't have done anything at all."

"You're so selfish!" Dagger glared at him.

"Same here," Luffy added agreeing with Zoro. Dagger looked at him and sighed, "I guess I wouldn't have helped either…"

"All that doesn't matter now," Nami smiled and hugged her treasure bag, "I got my treasure back." Usopp laughed and said something to himself. Luffy looked up at him with a blank stare.

Zoro turned to Dagger with a look of disgust, "You need a shower."

"Tell me something I don't know. I guess I have to go into town or something…" She stood up and walked up the slope.

"Wait!" Usopp stopped her, "You can't! The townspeople don't know about the pirates. If you go there, they will get worried and frighten."

"What are you suggesting?"

Usopp led Dagger the long way to Kaya's mansion. They entered from secret passage in the back. He left Dagger there to get Kaya. The two returned in a few minutes.

"What happened to you?" Kaya stared in shock. "Are you hurt? Oh my."

Dagger scratched her head, "No, but sorry about your shirt. That pirate swiped at me and caught it before I could dodge."

Kaya led Dagger toward the mansion, "Don't worry about the shirt. You can't wear these ruined clothes any more. They can't be washed too. I'll give you some of mine, don't worry, Dagger."

Kaya led Dagger up to her bathroom. "You can take a shower here. You can use the soap, shampoo, and conditioner, I don't mind. The towels are right here and I'll leave you clothes outside the door on a stool."

"I can't say how much I appreciate this. Thank you so much." Dagger bowed. Kaya smiled and left Dagger in the bathroom.

The first thing Dagger did was turned on the hot water. She took off her ruined clothes and stepped in the spray of hot water. With the soap, she scrubbed her body clean of the blood. She watched as the red water flowed down the drain and shook her head from getting nauseated. She used the shampoo and conditioner for her hair. As she did, the water turned a light green as if her hair was dyed.

Dagger remembered what Kuro had said. _"What did you do to your hair…why did you color it green…black hair suited you better."_ She got out of the shower fresh and clean and stood in the sunlight to examine her hair. It was a dark green. With a sigh of relief, she wrapped a towel around herself before going to the door to get her clothes.

She opened the door slightly to see if anyone was there. Suddenly, the door was pulled opened wider. "Are you done yet? Luffy sent me to get you. What's ta-a-a-a—" Zoro stopped in mind sentence as he noticed Dagger stood in front of him in nothing but a towel.

"YOU! YOU JACKASS!" Dagger waved her hand sending a gust of air at Zoro. It sent him flying down the hallway. She looked down to see a stack of clothes. Grabbing it, she slammed the door. "Perverted bastard." Dagger spat. Her face was bright red.

Within a few minute after the incident, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Does the clothes fit you?" Kaya asked through the door. The door swung opened to show Dagger fully dressed in green short sleeved shirt with dark green designs on it and denim shorts. She had no shoes on. "Oh," Kaya looked down at Dagger's feet. The bruise from the kick was there. "All I have are sandals and one pair of shoes."

"It's okay," Dagger smiled, "Sandals are fine. I have a feeling I'll get another set of clothes soon." She looked passed Kaya to see Zoro leaning against the window. He wouldn't look at her.

"Let's go to the restaurant. I have a surprise for everyone." Kaya said happily. Dagger followed Kaya as Zoro followed her.

The three of them went into town and to the restaurant. Since Kaya couldn't resist telling Zoro and Dagger about the new ship that she's giving them, they already knew when they reached the restaurant. So they waited outside for Luffy and Nami.

The silence between them grew irritating. Zoro was the one the broke the silence, "I'm sorry." He averted his eyes, "I didn't know."

Dagger stared at Zoro with her arms crossed and thought for a moment. "Alright, I accept you apology. I just don't want to hold a grudge against you. Besides, it's not like you did it on purpose and you didn't see me naked." She laughed at Zoro when his face turned red.

Kaya led all four of them to the south slope where the _Going Merry_ awaited them.

"A caravel!" Nami shouted in glee.

"It this really for us?" Luffy asked. Meri and Kaya nodded. "AWESOME!"

"Although it's some what old fashioned, I was the one that designed it. The ship's frame and its triple mast are all part of a stern-centered control system. I call it the _Going Merry_! Let me brief you how to operate it…" Meri began, "First how to turn it on and adjust the power…"

"Ah!" Nami interrupted him, "No, no! You only need to tell _me_ how to operate the ship!"

"Sure is a nice ship. The figure head of the ship is so cool!" Luffy looked at the sheep at the front of the ship.

"I've prepared everything that's needed to set sail aboard the ship." Kaya smiled.

"Thank you, that's really thankful of you!"

"It's 'really thoughtful', idiot!" Zoro said as Dagger said, "It's 'really thoughtful', Luffy" at the same time. They looked at each other. Dagger smiled but Zoro turned away.

"Usopp!" Kaya gasped. Everyone turned to see a large green ball rolling down the slope.

"What's he up to?" Luffy scratched his head.

"Anyways, let's just stop him. He's heading straight for the ship." Zoro said. The two stood side by side and extended their leg in front of them to stop Usopp from crashing into the boat.

"T-thanks…" Usopp said with their foot in his face.

Dagger and Nami jumped on the ship and explored. Once they finished, they went to the stern and leaned over the rail to see Usopp and Kaya.

"You guys take care!" Usopp shouted, "I'll see you again someday!"

"Why?" Luffy shouted back.

Usopp sighed, "You're really slow, aren't you? I'll be a pirate just like you, so we might meet on the sea one day."

Zoro pointed to the ship, "What are you talking about? Hurry up and get on."

"We're already comrades." Luffy said.

Usopp looked up at Luffy and the crew. They all smiled down at him. He shouted at he jumped up, "I'm the captain!"

"Don't be stupid! I'm the captain!" Luffy barked back.

Everyone laughed as the _Going Merry_ set sail leaving the small island.

* * *

Ah, done with Usopp and Kuro. I don't know if I should add Gaimon and the island.

And, oh my. Who's Malik and Sakuya? (Disclaimer: I own the characters in this story known as Dagger, Malik, and Sakuya.) Oh well, until next time.

Thanks for reviewing! **Shadw, Magusanubis, Loki's Beloved,** and **i-dun-did-it**.


	7. Chapter 7

The cool breeze felt great against Dagger's face as she stood on the bow. They left Gaimon's island a day ago and now the _Going Merry_is sailing toward the unknown, unknown to everyone but Nami of course since she's the navigator.

Dagger turned her head to see the commotion behind her. Luffy was lifting out a box marked 'Danger' on it.

"Whew. This is heavy!" He placed it on the deck causing a 'boom' sound. Nami and Usopp looked up at him.

Nami questioned from her lounging chair, "What is that?"

"I found this is the storage room," Luffy replied with a grin.

"Aren't those cannonballs?" She looked closely at it.

Luffy pointed to the cannon on the deck, "I figured we could practice using the cannon."

"Then I'll take care of it!" Usopp cried out with a smile, "I think I was three… traveling halfway around the world riding a cannon ball."

Dagger giggled as Luffy turned his attention to the cannon and away from Usopp. "How do you use this?" He scratched his head. Usopp shouted to him, but Luffy ignored him and shouted, "Hey Zoro! How do you use this?"

"Luffy," Dagger said, "I think Usopp knows since he's a marksman and everything."

"Besides, Zoro has been sleeping for a while," Nami added.

Dagger smirked, "Really. I'll go wake him then."

"Okay!" Luffy shouted in glee.

"Not for you, you have Usopp helping you. Zoro always sleeps. I'm going to wake him up and have fun." Nami laughed as an evil grin crept on Dagger's face.

"No fun…" Luffy pouted.

Nami looked down at her map, "If we go a little south, there's a perfect place to practice."

Luffy became distracted again, "Really! Let's go! Let's go!"

Dagger walked up the stairs and onto the platform Zoro was sleeping on. She sat beside him and stealthy picked up his ivory katana. However, Zoro's reflex stopped her from taking it.

"What are you doing?" He opened one eye with his right hand on the katana.

"You're supposed to be asleep." She shot back.

"You're annoyingness woke me up. What do you want?" Dagger pulled onto the katana, but Zoro pulled back.

"Aww, come on. I just want to hold it. You let me use it once."

"That," Zoro leaned closer to Dagger's face, "Was a one time deal." Dagger released her grip, and Zoro pulled it out of her hand and placed it on his other side. "It belonged to Kuina."

"Kuina?" Dagger looked down at the katana and then back at Zoro. "So you're going to give it back to her right? When you see her again?"

"Kuina…" He looked away, "Kuina died eight years ago." Dagger sat and listen as Zoro told her about his past and Kuina. About how he made a promise to her that they will become the greatest swordsman and swordswoman in the world, and now he will become the greatest for Kuina and himself. "I will become so strong, that my name with reach the heavens."

Dagger wiped her tears once Zoro was finished, "That's so honorable of you. I never would have thought that this katana was so meaningful." She bowed her head, "Please forgive me for wanting to take it."

He sighed and patted her head, "I forgive you. As long as you don't steal it, I won't kill you." She peeked at him through her bangs, "Kill me?" A smirk was on her face, "You can't kill me even if you tried your hardest."

"Eh?" Zoro raised his eye brow at her, "I'll throw you off the ship. You'll sink to the bottom of the sea."

Dagger slapped his hand away from her head and stood up, "Humph. I was going to teach you an attack, but I don't think so now." When she turned to walk away, Zoro grabbed onto her right calf causing her to fall flat on her face.

She twitched in anger as she turned to him, "Why did you do that?" With her free leg, she kicked at him sending a wave of air directly at him, her mistake. Both of them flew off the platform and onto the deck at the stern.

"Aiya…" Dagger rubbed her buttock as she look at Zoro who was only a few feet away lying on his face. She burst in the laugher, "Serves you right!"

"Why you…" Zoro got up and waved his white katana. A dark shadow loomed over him.

Dagger gave him a sheepish grin, "Now, now. No need to get violent on me." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Eh?" She looked up to see Zoro charging at her with his katana ready to strike. As she sighed, she waited for Zoro to reach her and then she spun 360 degrees creating a tornado. It sent Zoro flying back and he landed on his back.

"When will you learn?" Dagger stood akimbo over him, "You can't harm me. My defenses are impenetrable. I was going to teach you that. I will if you want to learn."

"I can't manipulate the wind like your Devil Fruit power." He replied from his sprawled position on the deck.

"Hmm? This defense or offensive move doesn't have anything to do with my powers. You see," Dagger sat down beside him, "I've learned things from many people when I was younger and traveled the world. This move I learned from one of my uncles."

Zoro crossed his eyebrows, "Uncles? You remember your uncles?"

"Duh. But, they're not really real uncles. Most of them aren't blood related, just people who take care of me. You know, friends of the family also. It's funny," She placed a finger on her chin, "That's all I can remember about them. You know, maybe if I see them, I would remember more."

"Do you know who you are?" Zoro asked as he sat up.

"I'm Dagger."

"No, I mean the real you before Luffy gave you that name. I would think so since you remember your so-called-uncles." Dagger shook her head sadly. Zoro stood up, "So, aren't you going to teach me?"

With a smile, Dagger stood up. "Okay, first you have to learn the basics of the wind current you're making. Watch," Dagger motioned her arms and created a small current. She made it into a small pale yellow colored swirl. "Don't ask me why it's this color. That's just the color of my wind. All the wind I create is this color. Now that I think about it, the fruit was this color also."

"Uhuh," Zoro yawned which caused Dagger to snapped her fingers. Zoro began coughing, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but I just pulled all the air from you lungs. Just think about it, I can _kill_— I… uggh," Dagger clutched her arm. Her hands were shaking.

"Hey, Dagger." Zoro rubbed her shoulders with his hands, "Are you okay?"

She stopped shaking her head and nodded. "Umm, where was I?" She backed away from him. "Okay, the key here is speed and force. I know you have that." She grinned, "All you need to do is spin so you create a force of air. In the beginning, speed doesn't matter, but later on, when you need to parry the attacks quicker, it does. Now, just try it out."

Dagger watched as Zoro performed the move. She watched him practiced it over and over again. "Don't strain yourself, Zoro. You can try again later." But as Dagger walked toward him, he turned around fast with all three swords drawn creating a tornado. Dagger braced herself as she flew back and skidded to a stop. "You did it!" She praised him.

Zoro stood heaving, "Of course. I'm going to be the greatest swordsman alive. I have to be strong, fast, and skilled." He sheathed all three of his katanas before he fell back, sprawled on the deck. Dagger went to side beside him and took his green bandana off his head.

"I'm surprised." Dagger said as she played with the bandana, "It took me three days to master that move. It took you three hours. Zoro?" Dagger quietly laughed when she saw Zoro was napping again. She sighed and joined him with her back against the wall of the galley.

* * *

Dagger rubbed her face as she woke up from the nap due to some loud noise. From her position, she watched a man in a maroon shirt with a blue jacket on slice at Luffy at the balcony. The man had a character tattooed on his face.

Feeling lazy, Dagger sat there and watched Luffy handle the man. Zoro came out of the galley (kitchen) and looked down upon him, "Hey you! Aren't you Johnny?"

"Who is it?" Johnny looked up, "Calling my name out with no repect! ZORO-ANIKI!" (Aniki: means, elder brother, but it means bro here. I just like how he says 'Aniki'.)

"So it is you."

"AHH! You're on a pirate ship, Aniki? Why?"

"Where's Yosaku? You're not together?"

"Eh? What, what?" Luffy asked, "You know each other?"

"Please help!" Johnny ran to the rail. Zoro jumped down and rushed beside him, "Yosaku is…" Johnny cried.

Dagger yawned and stretched before going down to the deck. They laid Yosaku on the deck and Johnny began to explain, "He was perfectly fine until a while ago…then he grew pale and began to lose consciousness. I have no clue why!" He sat beside his friend crying.

Nami causally walked down the stairs as Johnny continued, "His old wounds began to bleed again. I don't know what to do anymore! So I took him to the rocky island, to let him rest, but then your ship attack us."

Usopp's and Luffy's jaws dropped in shock and they shouted, "I'm sorry!"

"If all problems were solved with an apology, we wouldn't need the marines… Isn't that right! Partner! Aniki… is he going to die?"

"Of course not!" Dagger rolled her eyes as Nami knelt down next to Yosaku and examine him.

"Are you stupid?" Nami asked as she began to check Yosaku over.

Johnny grabbed on to her arm and spat in her face, literally, "What are you…? What are you doing to my buddy! I'll kill you!"

Dagger pulled on his blue hood to stop him from spitting on Nami and off of her. Nami commanded Usopp and Luffy to get limes from the storage. Within a few seconds, they came back and Nami told them to squeeze the juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"He's got scurvy." Nami stated.

"Scurvy?" Johnny turned to her.

"We have got to him in time; he should recover in a few days."

Nami slanted away when he spat in her face again, "Are you sure, Aneki? (Female version of Aniki, therefore I think it means, 'Sis'.) I'm really grateful, Aneki!"

"Yes, yes," Nami pushed his face away, "Stop spitting all over me, please."

Once everything was settled down, with Yosaku sleeping, everything one was in the gallery.

"Let this be a lesson for us," Nami said writing in her log.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, "These kinds of things can happen on a long trip."

"Especially since we don't have much room for food on this ship," Usopp added.

"Speaking of which, we should get somebody who know about this dietary business on the ship," Dagger said, "A sea cook."

Luffy smiled as he stood up, "Yeah! A sea cook! Let's go look for a sea cook!"

"If you're looking for a cook," Johnny smirked from the corner, "I know the best place where you could go."

"Yes! Where would that be?" Luffy's grin grew wider.

"However, it's pretty close to the Grand Line, and that man, Aniki has been hunting is there too, Hawk-Eye." Dagger jerked her head over to him when he said that name. "The direction is… NORTHEAST! Our destination is… the floating restaurant, Baratie!"

* * *

The _Going Merry_set sail for Baratie within a few seconds. In a day, the crew laid their eyes on the fish shaped ship.

"Wha'cha guys think!" Johnny shouted as he pointed to the large ship.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed as he leaned over the rail, "WOW! It's a gigantic fish!"

"It's amazing!" Nami added.

"It really is!" Usopp agreed.

Slowly, Yosaku opened the door to the deck and set his eyes on the crew and the ship ahead. Drool came from his mouth and down his jaw. There was a sudden ringing sound coming from the starboard side (right) of the ship.

"WHAT! Way out here! A marine ship!" He screamed.

"It didn't come all the way out here to attack us, right?" Usopp asked no one in particular.

Zoro scoffed, "I smell trouble."

"Really?" Dagger looked at him.

He rolled his eyes, "It's an expression."

"Just out of the blue?" Nami bit her lip. Behind her, Johnny slowly tip toed away to Yosaku.

"I've need seen your pirate mark before." The man dressed in a white suit with vertical lines running up and down and wore iron knuckles on his hand.

"_We're_ not pirates!" Johnny shouted to him.

"I'm Marine Lieutenant, Iron Fist Fullbody! Who're you're captain? Show yourself." The man called out.

"I am, Luffy!"

"I am, Usopp!" Luffy gave him a side glance before stepping up to Fullbody.

"Our pirate mark was just made yesterday!"

"I was the one that made the pirate mark!" Luffy glared at him.

"What's wrong with you people?" Fullbody laughed and then looked at Johnny and Yosaku. "I've seen those people before. You guys claim to be pirate hunters, don't you?" The two jumped out from behind the door in angry as he continued, "It looks you finally caught yourselves some. This is too good."

From behind him, a beautiful lady in a red dress grabbed his arm, "Hey, let's go now."

"Sure," he replied with a grin.

Johnny reached into his shirt and pulled out Wanted posters and threw them at Fullbody, "I'll show you what us pirate hunters do!" But, Fullbody had his back turned and kept walking.

"Now, let's head toward the restaurant. They're ship is an eye sore, sink it!" He commanded

"AYE!" The Marines saluted.

Dagger ran to the rail next to Usopp who shouted, "This is bad! They're aiming at us!"

"Leave it to me!" Luffy jumped and sat on the rail, "Gomu Gomu no Pachinko!" The cannonball hit Luffy square in the chest and sent him back. Everything was going well until his hand slipped and changed the direction of the ricochet.

"I got it!" Dagger ran next to Luffy who landed at the figure head. Dagger created a wind tunnel to attempt to spin the cannonball away from the large ship, but it was in vain. Luffy fell back onto Dagger causing her to lose her footing and her hold on the wind tunnel. The cannonball hit the ship with more force because Dagger added the rotation. Both Dagger and Luffy lay on the deck when the cooks from the Baratie came to retrieve them.

Dagger walked as Luffy was dragged. She held her head down as they ascended the steps toward the top of the ship. She glared at Luffy, "It's all your fault!" He just shrugged and smiled.

The cooks threw Luffy on the ground at the injured person's feet and showed Dagger in. "We got him, Chef Zeff. The girl's with him too."

Dagger looked up at Zeff and there was a prick in her memory. She recognized him on the spot, but his face show he was in no mood for reunions.

Zeff looked down at Luffy who crawled to his feet. "I'm really sorry!" Luffy looked up at Zeff's wooden peg and his eyes bulged, "AHHH! YOUR LEG!"

"You idiot!" Zeff stepped on his face, "This didn't happen just now."

"What?" Luffy said with Zeff's shoe to his face, "Oh, it wasn't me?" Zeff kicked Luffy back into a pile of roof shingles before setting his foot down.

"However, I'm still injured! Medical and repair bills are going to be expensive."

"I'm not going to bargain with you on that…" Luffy said as he got up and turned around, "But, I have no money!"

"That's unfortunate. If you got no money, you'll have to work it off then."

"Oh, okay then!" A grin appeared on Luffy's face.

"You'll have to work here for a year."

"Aye! I'll have to work here for one year…" Luffy's eyes widen, "O-o-one year you said…? By one year, you mean one _whole_ year? I can't work one year! I've waited ten years to make myself a pirate. I can't afford to stay here for one year!" Luffy looked up at him and then pointed to Dagger, "What about her! She did it too!"

Zeff looked over to Dagger with his stone hard face, "What are you doing here?"

Dagger bowed her head, "I guess I'm here to help my captain, Sir."

"Captain?" He looked at Luffy who nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. She's here to help me because I promised her I'll help her remember who she is. Dagger is staying with me until she remembers."

Zeff turned to Dagger, "That's your name?" She nodded. "Alright, both of you work for me. Six months."

Luffy shook his head and held out one finger, "One week."

Zeff laughed, "What did you say?"

"Two weeks," Luffy held out two fingers.

"Hey now, you ruined the restaurant and injured the head chef!" Zeff hit Luffy with his tall cook hat, "Do you think you can make up for that in just two weeks?"

"Then it's decided, three weeks!"

"Hell no!" Zeff got up on his bed. Dagger knew what was coming and ducked. "No… WAY!" He turned himself on one hand and kicked Luffy with a windmill continuously. The room was filled with smoke as Dagger watched from her crouched position. She stood up as Zeff landed back on his feet. Luffy was on the floor with the roof shingles.

"I won't! Besides," Luffy crossed his arms, "I already made up my mind. We'll work one week for your forgiveness, that's my final decision."

"Are you in that much of a hurry? Then allow me to off you an alternative solution," Zeff stepped on Luffy's leg and held up a cleave, "Instead of one year, you give me your leg."

"No way!"

Zeff wore and evil grin on his face, "Wow, so unfortunate."

Dagger jumped back as Zeff started attacking Luffy. Once Luffy was sprawled on the floor, he asked, "Still refusing? Do you think I'd change my mind if you keep on staying that?"

"NO!"

"How unfortunate."

"Now, now," Dagger jumped between the two, "There's no need for more fighting, Sir."

Zeff pushed her aside lightly, "Stand back, Amy. I'm going to teach this boy a lesson."

Dagger was lost in a trance when she heard that name. She lost all of reality as her mind went blank and slowly rewired itself as if she had lost conscious and now regaining conscious back.

Once she did, she noticed the floor was cracking. Dagger looked over to see that Zeff had body slammed Luffy. The three of them fell.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT UNCLE ZEFF!" She screamed. Expecting to land on her buttock, she braced herself. However, she felt strong arms catch her instead. She opened her eyes to meet face to face with a man with blond hair.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't get hurt." He said with a smiled and set her down. A blush appeared on her face, "Umm… Thank you."

Dagger look around and notice three things: Luffy being crushed by Zeff, Iron Fist Fullbody all beat up, and three cooks looking her direction.

One of the cook rolled his eyes, "Typical. Sanji drops everything to save a girl."

The one next to his slapped him on the head, "It's better than him beating up our customers!"

Dagger looked up to the person next to her. He extended his hand, "I'm Sanji, the assistance head cook. Are you hurt?"

"No. Thanks to you I'm not." Dagger smiled, "They call me Dagger." When she extended her hand toward Sanji, he took it and kissed it.

"What a beautiful and yet, deadly name. Whoever gave it to you must be one wise man."

"Actually, he's right there." Dagger pointed to Luffy who was having a growling match with Zeff.

"If you may excuse me, I have a matter to attend to." Sanji bowed and turned to Fullbody. The three cooks jumped on him on the spot to hold him back.

"What are you doing boss? Leave him and help us with Sanji here!" The cooks called.

"Hey Sanji," Zeff left Luffy to walked toward Sanji, "Were you fighting in my restaurant again, you ingrate! And you," He turned to Fullbody and kicked him, "Get out of my restaurant!"

"You got that! Customers are Gods!" A tall man dressed in black with a white braided head band shouted at Sanji.

"Only the ones that can stand _your_ cooking." Sanji shot back.

"Patty! Sanji! If you want to fight, don't do it in front of the customers!"

A Marine ran inside the restaurant shouting, "LIEUTENANT FULLBODY! LIEUTENANT! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! That pirate we captured escaped! We lost several men to him already!"

"What!" Fullbody shouted back, "When we got him three days ago, he was about to starve to death! I said not to feed him!"

"I'm really sor—"A gun shot was heard and the Marine fell forward. All the customers screamed and ran away from the door. In the threshold, there stood a shadowy figure holding a gun.

* * *

I'm back from my vacation! Weeeee: ) So, what do you guys think about this chapter? I added some twists in it. I hope that didn't confuse you. If you are confused, please tell me so I can clear things up for you.

Thanks for the Reviews: ** i-dun-did-it, omegadramon, Shadw, Toadette23, Hamsterai, fireclows, storywriter10791, WilderGamer**: I did : ) Malik and Sakuya, and **Kinrutarose**.


	8. Chapter 8

A Marine ran inside the restaurant shouting, "LIEUTENANT FULLBODY! LIEUTENANT! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! That pirate we captured escaped! We lost several men to him already!"

"What!" Fullbody shouted back, "When we got him three days ago, he was about to starve to death! I said not to feed him!"

"I'm really sor—"A gun shot was heard and the Marine fell forward. All the customers screamed and ran away from the door. In the threshold, there stood a shadowy figure holding a gun.

He dragged himself to the nearest table and propped himself in the chair. He was dress in grey sweat pants and jacket. Underneath the jacket he wore a black t-shirt and on his head, he wore a sweat band. Setting the gun and his feet on the table, he demanded someone bring him food.

Patty grinned and walked up to him, "Welcome. We'll be expecting you to pay for your meal. Do you have enough money to pay for your meal?"

"How about a bullet?" The pirate aimed at Patty's head.

"So, I take it that you don't posses any money." Without warning, Patty slammed the pirate's head into the table.

Dagger watched as Zeff frowned, "That Patty broke one of my tables."

"If you can't pay up, you can't eat," Patty folded his arms and then he laughed, "Oh, your stomach's growling, you filthy pirate."

"That was a fart," the pirate looked up at Patty, "You Jerk. Hurry and get me something to eat."

Patty boomed, "You're no customer so get the hell out of here!" With that, Patty started kicking the hungry pirate. Luffy, Dagger, and Zeff saw Sanji walk away from the incident. Luffy stayed to watch as Dagger and Zeff followed Sanji to the kitchen.

Zeff stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched with Dagger behind him. He then grinned and motioned Dagger to follow him back up the stairs into his room with the new _sun roof_.

"What brings you here, Amy?" He asked as looked at the fallen ceiling.

Dagger grinned. "We're looking for a cook for our ship."

"Where's Malik and Sakuya?"

"I don't know where they are. It's strange because I don't remember anything from the past few months."

"Amnesia? Tell me what you can remember. I may know something that might help you."

"Really?" Dagger's face lit up, "I recall that I was traveling with this pirate captain. His name was Captain Nikola. We were near the Grand Line when my memory started fading… but that was after I got this tattoo." Dagger rolled up her sleeve to show Zeff the Bird of Paradise.

"That's the strangest tattoo I've ever seen, but it's also a pirate's mark if it was completed." Zeff touched the neck of the flower, "There should be a skull here." He leaned in closely, "Look here, someone started to make the skull on your skin, but stopped. Nikola. Nikola." He repeated to himself, "I heard that name before, but it's been so long since I went pirating."

"It's alright. I heard that Uncle Mihawk is around here. Maybe he knows more."

"Hawk Eyes, eh? He might know something," Zeff smiled. "Come with me to get your uniform."

"My what?"

"You're going to be a waitress for the next six months."

"One week," Dagger glared, "Luffy said one week."

"Well, I say six months. Shut up and get dressed." Dagger grumbled to herself as she took the uniform from him and went into the restroom.

"I'm _not_ wearing this," Dagger said as she stepped out of the restroom, but Zeff was not there. She walked outside to see him leaning over the rail and shouting down to the lower deck.

"Hey waiter boy! Here you are." Zeff shouted down and then he eyed the empty plate of food.

"Get going, Gin," Sanji said to the pirate and then he walked to the empty plate and dropped it into the ocean, "They don't have any proof, now do they? Don't get caught, again, Gin."

"Thank you, Sanji!" Gin shouted as his ship left the Baratie, "I won't forget this!"

After the Gin's ship sailed away, Zeff called down, "Sanji. Waiter boy. Get back to work right now! And," He pulled Dagger to his side, "Sanji, for as long as your on my ship, you will keep your hands off her." Dagger smiled and waved down.

Sanji scoffed, "You old fart, when do I ever listen to you?"

Luffy tilted his head, "Eh?"

* * *

Luffy and Dagger went into the kitchen and introduced themselves as the new waiter and waitress. For the first few minutes, everything was fine until Luffy had to do some work. Dagger was washing the dishes and Luffy was drying them, however, every time he was done, he dropped it back into the sink and broke the plates. 

After that, Patty came to give a broom to clean up the mess. But that was worst that his pervious job and so, the cooks sent Luffy and Dagger out to wait on the customers.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Dagger shouted at him, "Can't you do anything right?"

"It's so hard to do these odd jobs," Luffy talked to himself. Dagger suddenly jumped and ran up the winding staircase.

"Hey there waiter," Luffy turned to see Nami.

"HEY. It's you guys!"

Usopp laughed, "I heard you got to work here for six months!"

"Can I redraw the pirate flag?" Zoro joked.

"What is this?" Luffy jumped down and stared at the table, "You're all stuffing yourselves with these great food while I'm not here! That HURTS!"

"Not really, it's our free will." Zoro said and then looked around, "Where's Dagger?

"AH! Dagger has to work too!" Luffy shouted back and looked around, "Where is she? Come out, Dagger!"

Dagger groaned as she walked down the staircase, "Hello… Guys…"

Everyone looked up to see Dagger as she walked down slowly in the uniform. Zoro was the first one to burst into laugher and then Usopp. Nami scoffed.

"You look like a doll!" Zoro laughed, "Dagger, you look hilarious!" Dagger rolled her eyes. She wore a one piece blue dress with white frills at the collar and at the wrist of the sleeves. The lower part of the dress stopped above her knees and flared out with white frills all around. She wore white stockings with black one brass buckle shoes. In her hair was a small white frilly headband.

She frowned and grumbled to herself as she left the table to find Zeff. But she walked into Sanji when she turned. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," he said to her with a smiled and handed her a rose, "I was blinded by your beauty. That dress doesn't do you justice." He took her hands in his, "But never frown, because you never know who might be falling in love with your smile."

A smile quickly appeared on Dagger's face as her face became bright red. Zoro's eyes and face was shadowed over as he watched the two.

"Ha ha!" Nami laughed when she noticed, "Zoro's jealous!"

Sanji turned his head to see her, "OH, Mother Ocean! Thanks for arranging these two encounters today!" He pulled out another rose and gave it to Nami, "Oh, my love! Go on, laugh at me. I, who can't bear torture! As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter if I'm a pirate or a devil! My heart is ready as can be!"

Luffy gave him a weird look and Zoro continued his death stare, "_Which_ girl are you talking about? You can't have them both."

Sanji ignored him and continued. He pulled Dagger and Nami side by side and said with his love-struck gaze, "But, this is horrible! There's such a great obstacle between us!"

"And that would be me, correct?" Everyone turned to see Zeff, "What did I tell you about Amy?"

"Amy?" Luffy and the crew asked.

Dagger raised her hand, "That would be me." She turned to Zeff, "Uncle Zeff, can I please take the uniform off. It's embarrassing."

"Uncle?" They asked again in unison.

Dagger turned to her crew, "Didn't I explain it already? I traveled the world and I met up with old family friends. I don't have any blood related aunts or uncles. Zeff is an old friend of mine. He helped me get started in my travels."

Luffy scratched his head but everyone else nodded as they understood. Luffy asked, "Whose Amy?" He pointed to Dagger, "Her name is Dagger! I named her and she's mine."

Dagger laughed as she hugged Luffy, "Okay, okay. My name is Dagger."

"Good!" Luffy grinned. Nami shook her head but said nothing. Zoro scoffed and sat back down.

"Sanji," Zeff turned his attention on him, "Why don't you run off and be a pirate like them. We don't need you here anymore."

"You old fart. Ain't I the assistant head chef here? What's this crap of not needing me anymore?"

Zeff folded his arms, "You always fight with out customers, you flirt with every beautiful woman in sight, and you make lousy food. You're nothing more than a burden in this restaurant. That's what I mean." Sanji looked up and saw the other cooks snickering. "And the other cooks don't like you anyway. Why don't you become a pirate or whatever your heart desires? Why don't you just get the hell out of here?"

"What's this crap?" Sanji glared, "I didn't do shit, and now you're just talking bull. I don't care about the rest of your excuses, but I'll never allow my cooking to be insulted. I don't care what the hell you're going to say, but I'm staying here as a chef." He ran up and grabbed Zeff by the collar, "If you don't like it, it's your problem!"

"How dare you threaten your own boss?" Zeff replied and countered by throwing him at Luffy's table, "You stupid eggplant!"

"Damn it," Sanji cursed, "No matter how hard you may try, but I'm staying right here as a chef! 'till the day you go to Hell!"

"I won't die." Zeff shouted back, "I'll live for the next one hundred years! Amy, come here now!" Dagger gave her crew a quick waved and a smiled before running after a fuming Head Chef.

Zeff and Dagger went outside on the deck to cool down.

"Sanji doesn't seem like a bad person, Sir." Dagger broke the silence after a few minutes.

Zeff looked at her, "I know. He's a good kid. I want him to go and follow his damn dream instead of staying here with a bunch of old cooks."

"Don't worry," Dagger leaned over the rail, "Luffy will get a cook for us, and he always gets what he wants. He got his eyes set on Sanji. It's only a matter of time. Speaking of Luffy and things, can I please take off this stupid dress!"

"No," Zeff replied.

"Please," she begged, "Please! Uncle ZEFF! Don't do this to me!"

He looked down at her and sighed, "I don't like to see you beg. It's demoralizing to see a princess beg."

"Hush." Dagger snapped, "I don't want anyone to know. It's already difficult to keep a low profile. I'm worried that the two bounty hunters have me on their bounty list."

"Go on and changed back into your normal clothes. You don't have to work anymore," Zeff grinned, "I just wanted to humiliate you."

"Why, thank you." Dagger said sarcastically.

* * *

"Man… it's already been four days." Usopp said, "I'm getting fed up with this place. When do you think we can leave?" 

Zoro scoffed, "Beats me."

"You don't think he'll really be stuck here for six months right?" Usopp asked.

"Why not?" Nami smiled, "We got free food and a cozy atmosphere."

"You're the only one that gets free food." Zoro snapped.

"Dagger gets it too." Nami turned to Dagger who was leaning over the rail.

"Don't get me into this," she said, "Look, there's Luffy." Luffy walked beside the ship carrying a large trash bag.

"Hey, Luffy! What's up with you? Hurry up and get out of this mess! Dagger got out of it and that stupid dress in the same day! OW!"

Dagger smacked him beside the head, "Never bring that up again if you value your life. I don't care about the pink dress, but this one. I'm going to kill whoever brings it up."

Luffy shouted back, "Can't you guys just wait a bit longer? I'll talk to the boss again. Eh?" Luffy dropped the trash down and went to look at something in the fog.

Slowly a large ship came into view. From out side on the _Going Merry_, Dagger could hear screams from inside about the approaching ship. It was enormous, bigger than the Baratie. It's menacing figurehead was broken and as the ship came out of the fog, the sails were ripped and holes were in the ship.

"HEY!" Usopp cried, "We ought to get ourselves out of here."

Nami cried out from behind them, "That ship is HUGE!"

The fog disappeared showing the whole ship. Dagger smirked at the piece and said something to herself. From the cracks of the ship, she knew who made it. A large shadowy figure came down from the ship and into the Baratie.

Within a few minutes, Dagger and the rest observed the customers run out of Baratie screaming to their cruise ship and sail away.

Usopp asked, "What's going on in the restaurant…?"

"Let's go check it out," Zoro causally said.

"WHAT! You serious?" Usopp screamed.

"What's wrong? You scared?"

"Ha ha! Don't be silly! I laugh in the face of danger!"

"Nami, Dagger. You stay here to keep the pirates off the ship if they attack." Zoro looked over to the girls.

"Alright," Dagger replied, "Don't blame me if anything goes wrong."

"Bye-bye," Nami waved.

In a few moments, Johnny and Yosaku came over the _Going Merry_ to see Nami looking over some papers.

"What's up, Aneki?" Yosaku asked as he approached her, "You've been starring at the bounty list for a while now.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Nami laughed.

Johnny lean over to see what Nami was looking at, "Ah, Nami. You've chosen the most valued pirate! But it's not best to target Arlong alone. He's not only fierce but strong."

"Arlong?" Dagger came over when she overheard, "That repulsive Merman. I've met him once before. I was lucky to get away from him. How much beli is he worth?"

"Twenty Million," Johnny replied, "Isn't it quite temping to go after him for the reward, but he's too strong that even we can get butchered by him."

"Twenty Million!" Dagger laughed as she walked away, "I'll butcher you faster than him."

"Huh?" They looked at Dagger.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Umm," The three of them turned to Nami, "Excuse me, but I'll like to change for a sec, can you turn around."

Dagger rolled her eyes and walked to the other side, but as soon as she reached the bow, she heard a splash. When she returned to the stern, she saw Nami at the railing and the bounty hunters in the sea.

"What happened?"

Nami looked up at Dagger through her bangs, "I'm going away for a while for business. You can't expect me to stay now, can you? I'm a thief that steals from pirates so I'll be taking this ship. I enjoyed my time with you and the gang, but I must leave."

"You can't be serious. Luffy won't like this. Dagger stood in an attack stance, "I'll have to stop you and I really don't want to fight you. Eh? I must've left my belt in Kaya's mansion!" She looked down and noticed the belt was gone and so was her dagger.

"Of course not, Amy." Nami smirked, "Or should I say _Bloody Amy_."

Dagger jerk back in surprised, "How did you know?"

"We knew. Luffy and I. We knew when Kuro told us all about you."

"What… He knew all along…? And he didn't tell me… What else do you know?"

"Kuro didn't tell us anything more. I guess he value you as a friend to not tell us all of your secrets." Nami took out a parchment of paper and showed it to Dagger, "Isn't this you?" She walked up and took it from Nami. On the piece of paper it showed a profile of Amy's head holding a fan that covered part of her face. She was grinning mercifully. However, in the picture, Amy had a different hair style than Dagger. As Dagger stared, Nami took this chance to throw her overboard into Johnny.

"Dagger can't swim!" Nami called down, "Get her before she sinks!" She waved down, "If we were meant to be, we'll met again. Bye-bye!"

The _Going Merry_ sailed away as Johnny and Yosaku shouted angrily. Dagger was phased when she fell into the water and was clinging on to Johnny.

"Get me out of the water…" She said weakly. The Wanted poster was gone, probably sunk to the bottom of the ocean. There came a large wave from nowhere and swept the three of them toward the Baratie where they were founded by Luffy.

"Yosaku! Johnny! Dagger! Are you guys okay?"

Zoro shouted down, "Where's the ship! What happened to Nami! Get Dagger out of the water now!" He reached down to Johnny and pulled Dagger up. She sat on the deck heaving for air.

"I'm sorry, Aniki!" Yosaku shouted up, "She left and took off with the treasure!"

"What did you say!" Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro shouted in unison. They got the bounty hunters out of the water and the two explained what had happened.

"Damn! She took advantage of us!" Zoro punched the wall of the Baratie and looked down at Dagger who was coughing for air, "And she almost killed Dagger!"

Usopp was fuming too, "That ship was given to us my Kaya!"

"Hey wait!" Luffy stood on the rails, "I can see it. It's the _Going Merry_. Where's your ship?"

Yosaku and Johnny looked up, "We still have it, but…"

"Zoro, Usopp, leave right away. Fetch Nami using their ship"

Zoro shrugged, "Never mind. There's no need to chase that woman."

Dagger stood up and leaned on the wall for support. She said before Luffy, "She is our navigator! And we are not sailing without her."

"I'm not sailing without her as my navigator!" Luffy crossed his arms.

Zoro looked at them both and sighed, "Fine. What pain-in-the-asses… Hey, Usopp, let's go." The ship was ready and docked beside the Baratie. "What about you Luffy?"

"I haven't repaid the restaurant yet, so I can't go."

"Where's Dagger?" They both looked around and she was no where in sight.

There was a shouted from Don Krieg's crew and Luffy and the gang turned their heads to see. "It's Hawk Eyes." Zoro whispered and then he saw Dagger beside Zeff.

Zeff crossed his arms and looked down at Dagger, "There he is, a swordsman above all the world's swordsmen."

"You bastard!" One of the pirates called out, "Why did you attack us?"

"To kill time," Hawk Eyes replied.

"Bullshit!" The pirate pulled out two pistols. But as soon as he aimed at Hawk Eyes, he was knocked down.

Dagger stood over him, "Don't disrespect him, you low life."

"What! Who are you?" The pirate looked up, "I'll kill you instead!"

"I won't do that if I were you," Zoro appeared behind him.

"Who the Hell are _you_?"

One of the other pirate looked at Zoro's sash, "Three swords! It can't be!"

"It can be," Dagger stood akimbo, "Roronoa Zoro. Now, back off." She turned to Zoro, "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and faced Hawk Eyes, "I've been sailing the seas to face you."

"What's your mission?" Hawk Eyes replied with a question.

"To be the best." Zoro replied with a grin and reached for his bandana, but it was not around his arm.

Dagger handed it to him, "I have it. Sorry I didn't give it back."

"Thank you," Zoro took it from her and tied it around his head.

Hawk Eyes looked over to them, "Fool."

Zoro drew his ivory sword from its sheath, "You've got some spare time, don't you? Let's duel."

"You can't," Dagger looked at him, "Not now. You're…" Zoro gave her a stare.

"Duel? Such a pitiful weakling." Hawk Eyes said. He jumped from his small boat to the deck of the remains of Don Krieg's ship. "If you were a fine swordsman, you should've been able to judge the difference in strengths without drawing your sword. Challenging me… Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?"

"This is for my own ambition! And a promise to a fallen friend."

Dagger looked at Hawk Eyes and shook her head. He looked at her with his eyes. They simply stared at each other before Dagger moved out of the two dueler's arena. Hawk Eyes pulled on his necklace and unsheathed the small concealed dagger.

Zoro asked when he saw it, "Hey, what's the meaning of this?"

"This is the smallest sword I carry."

"Don't mock me! Just don't regret it when you die!"

"You're but someone who's yet to experience the real world!"

Dagger sat and watched the fight. With that tiny sword, Hawk Eyes parried Zoro's attacks skillfully. In her mind, she already knew who was going to be the victor, but in her heart, she hoped it would be Zoro.

She grinned when Hawk Eyes brought out his real sword. Zoro had gained his respect.

"Kid, announce your name." Hawk Eyes shouted.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro stood in a new attacking stance.

"I'll remember that. It's been a while since I've seen such a strong will. As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield this black sword, the most powerful sword in the world to end your life."

"What!" Dagger stood up but she was silence by Hawk Eye's gaze.

Zoro replied, "I appreciate your offer."

The two charged at each other, but there was only one victor. The two swords Zoro wielded broke and he sheathed the ivory one. He stood with his arms reached outward.

"What's this?" Hawk Eyes asked.

"Attacking from behind is a shameful act among swordsmen."

"Well said." Hawk Eyes slashed Zoro with his black sword. Zoro flew back as blood spurted from the large wound in his chest.

"ZORO!" Dagger called as she ran to him, but he already fell into the sea. "Why?" She turned to Hawk Eyes.

Yosaku and Johnny jumped into the sea to rescue Zoro. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed onto the rail behind Hawk Eyes, "Bastard!" He flew toward Hawk Eyes, but landed in the deck of the ship.

"You're the young swordsman's friend?" He asked ignoring Dagger, "Thank you for watching over him. Rest assure, that man is alive." Dagger let out a sigh of relief. He looked as Zoro was dragged onto the ship, "It's too early for you to die. My name is Juraquille Mihawk! Become stronger by finding your true self, and I will duel you again. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"

He turned to Luffy, "Kid, what's your mission?"

"To become Pirate King." Luffy replied.

Hawk Eyes smiled and looked at Dagger, "That's a difficult path, harder than surpassing me."

"Like I care. I'm going to be one anyway." Luffy stuck out his tongue at him.

"LUFFY!" Zoro called out as he held his sword up, "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you would have a problem, won't you? I will… I will never… LOSE AGAIN! Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore! Any problems with that, Pirate King?"

A wide smile appeared on Luffy's face, "NONE!"

"Good team. I hope we met again." Hawk Eyes turned away from Luffy and at Dagger, "Why are you here?"

Dagger ran beside him to say something, but Don Krieg shouted first, "Hold it right there, Hawk Eyes! Didn't you come for my head?"

"No, I came here for her. You're not worth my time."

"What! Well, die before you go!" From Don Krieg's armor, cannons appeared and fired at Hawk Eyes.

"A true fool." He replied as he pulled out his black sword and deflected all of the ammo from Don Krieg.

Once the smoke died out, Hawk Eyes and Dagger were no where to be seen. Hawk Eye's small boat was gone too.

"Usopp," Luffy called from the Baratie, "Get going! Take care of Nami."

"What about Dagger?" He called back.

"Dagger will come back. Don't worry."

"Alright! Zoro and I will go get Nami, but you just make that cook one of us!" He threw Luffy's straw hat and Luffy caught it.

"Yeah! Now go!"

* * *

Wow, such a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I stayed up until one o'clock writing the end… Dagger's past is catching up with her. I hope this isn't confusing when I said Uncle Zeff and Uncle Mihawk. Remember, not blood related. 

Thanks you for reviewing! Thanks: **storywriter10791**: Yeah, I am; **Shadw**: Don't get confused now, they're not blood related; **i-dun-did-it**; **WildGamer**: I can't make Dagger fight Nami! Lol. Nami will lose and Luffy will get pissed; **Kinrutarose**: If it's only a one time appearance, I guess that would be fine, but Dagger got a past that you still don't know about yet…; **SuperMegaGirl**; and **Son of Monkey D. Luffy**.


	9. Chapter 9

Dagger had swirls in her eyes from Don Krieg's gun fire. She placed a hand on her temple and one over her mouth as she coughed as a result of the smoke. Hawk Eyes stood over her with an emotionless mask on his face. Dagger glared at him, "You could've least warn me."

Without replying, he went to his chair and sat down. He cross one leg over the other and rested his arms on the chair's armrest with his piercing stare on her. From his large coat, he pulled out a dagger and threw it at Dagger's feet. She picked it up and examined it. It was hers, but someone mutilated it. It was weird to the touch and was now no use to her. "Do you know how long it took to find a fan that can fold into a dagger? It took forever." She threw it overboard.

Hawk Eyes questioned, "What are you going to do with a fan? Blow people away?"

"That's the jest of it. With the fan, I can create wind and manipulate that. When the fan is folded, I can use it as a dagger. But, where did you find it? Some stupid merchant stole it from me when I had amnesia."

"Malik and Sakuya had it when I collided with them." Hawk Eyes said, "They were not themselves when I met them. Do you know what happened to them?" Dagger told him about a pirate named Nikola she met a few months ago. "Nikola," Hawk Eyes repeated the name, "I heard of him. Nikola is stationed on Monokai Island and I heard rumors that people that live on the land on the Island never leave and those that land there, never come back."

"I got to go there," Dagger touched her arm, "Malik and Sakuya will be there and I have to save them, but I don't know how…" She revealed her tattoo. "Uncle Mihawk, what does this mean?"

He examined it, "That's Nikola's pirate mark, but it's not finished. On Malik and Sakuya, it's fully complete. On Monokia Island, there's a fruit that has a mind controlling power. Nikola was a chemist before, correct? He might have created a color dye and used it on the skin. There might be something on the Island to reverse the mind control."

"Do you know anything about what the fruit looks like?" Dagger questioned, "Anything at all would help."

Hawk Eyes smiled, "All I know is this the antidote plant. It's a white palm tree. You use the liquid from the white palm leaves at the apex to wash off the tattoo. But, each leaf has a small amount of liquid. Nikola had it harvested already and it's in a stash in his private cellar."

His tone changed, "Nikola's a fool, but a smart one. As we speak, he's hunting the seas for you. He has three trained assassins combing the seas and of course, Malik and Sakuya. You might have to fight them."

"What?" Dagger choked, "I can't fight them… and I don't want to hurt Nikola…"

"Little one," Hawk Eyes whispered in a soft voice, "It's inevitable that you will have to fight him. You know already what people will do to become King of the Pirates."

"Yeah…" She held her head down.

"But, that straw hat kid, he has potential. He reminds me of your father in a strange way. Tell me about them. I can see you enjoy being with them."

A small smile grew on her face, "They're the best. There's Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro. We're getting a cook from Baratie. It's going to be Sanji. Luffy says so. Um, by the way, where are we sailing to?"

* * *

Zoro looked up at the clear blue sky over head. He sat resting with his back against the cabin of the ship. It was either Usopp or Johnny that sowed and bandaged him. He drifted in and out of consciousness when they did it. With his arms behind his head, he decided to take a nap when Usopp screamed in fright. 

Zoro jumped to his feet and placed a hand on his katana. Usopp and Johnny ran pass him and hid below the rail of the ship. Zoro looked out on the horizon to see an all-to-familiar boat, a one mast ship with a chair and two green candles. He stood his ground as the small ship sailed closer.

"HEY THERE!" Dagger called from the small ship. Usopp and Johnny peeked over the side and jumped up. They waved at her and laughed, "We knew it was you!" Then they screamed and fainted when they saw Hawk Eyes standing next to her. When the boat was sailing next to the Johnny's ship, Zoro just stared at them.

"Roronoa Zoro," Hawk Eyes said his name, "Amy is precious. If you hurt her in any way, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"UNCLE MIHAWK!" Dagger shouted at him, "Don't make threats to my friends."

Hawk Eyes grinned and ruffled her hair. He picked her up and then he threw her at Johnny's ship. Zoro caught her in his arms. "Keep her out of trouble. There's a pirate hunting her down." He sat in his chair and looked over at Dagger who glared at him for throwing her.

With a sight, she moved over to an opened spot on the ship. Zoro watched as she gathered a large amount of air in her hands and threw it at Hawk Eyes' ship. His jaw dropped as the small ship sped off, almost flying in the air.

With a smile on her face, she turned to the three guys, one standing up and the other two out like a light, "What did I miss? Where's Yosaku?"

"Yosaku went back to get Luffy and we're just sailing until we reach land. Johnny thinks he knows where Nami went and, Uncle Mihawk?" Zoro remarked.

Dagger sat down on the deck, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Zoro sat across from her, "Yes. I will defeat him one day and become the greatest swordsman."

"Okay," she replied calmly with a smile, "Uncle Mihawk is the best. He taught me how to fight, but you'll surpass him one day."

"Good," Zoro replied with a smug smile, "So, what did you two talk about? Johnny said that Hawk Eyes wanted to see you."

Dagger looked away from him. With a moment a hesitation, she finally told Zoro, "Mihawk told me there's a pirate in these parts hunting for me. This pirate wants to be King of the Pirates and wants me to help him become that. Few months ago, I met this pirate and he was a chemist. He was a weird pirate, but he was nice. Treasure or jewels never interested him. But then he got corrupted with power when he found out about me. I trusted him with my secret and I know I shouldn't have." She waited for Zoro to ask what her secret was, but he didn't.

"What are you going to do now?"

As she pulled her knees close to her chest, her voice broke. "I-I r-really d-d-don't k-know. I have to save my friends, but I don't want to hurt him..." Dagger hugged her knees trying to hold back tears and didn't notice that Zoro came next to her. He warped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll protect you. Rest now and clear your head. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't…" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly she drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Dagger was awoken by a shriek. She sat up and looked over to Johnny who made the sound. "W-we're finally here, Arlong Park." 

Dagger's heart stopped. "What?" She yelped, "Arlong Park?"

"Yeah, that's where Nami is," Zoro stated resting his arm on his katana.

"This is it… The base of the Merman pirate who survived the Grand Line." Usopp peered over the rail at the sight. Is Nami really in there?"

"If Aneki is really in there, we should be able to fine the _Going Merry_ around here." Johnny remarked looking around, "Shall we check if it's really anchored in the harbor?"

Usopp nodded, but Zoro tapped his sword on the deck and stood up, "Prepare to rush in! Luffy asked me to bring that woman back. I don't care who the opponents are, but I will get her back. Let's go."

Dagger made no sound to warn Zoro about the hammers in Johnny's and Usopp's hands. She watched as they hit him on the head and then quickly tied him to the cabin. She sat in silence as listened to Usopp's plan.

The small ship sailed away from Arlong's front gates. With in a few minutes, Usopp shouted, "There it is! I've found it. The _Going Merry_! But why is it over there?"

Johnny looked down at a map, "So, Aneki is definitely here…"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Untie me now!" Zoro interrupted him, "DAGGER! UNTIE ME!" She looked up at him with melancholy on her face and Zoro shut his mouth from talking.

"To the east of Arlong Park, is Cocoyashi Village. But, why would she anchor so far from Arlong Park?"

Zoro turned his gaze from Dagger to Usopp, "Untie me! DAMN IT!"

"You got deadly wounds all over you," Usopp grinned and patted his chest, "So just sit there and rest. I'll handle the rest."

"Hands off!" Dagger pulled Usopp off Zoro, "Can't you see he's in pain?"

Usopp shrugged and laughed, "I'll bring that woman back!"

Johnny asided to Dagger, "Just because we're not in Arlong Park, he sure is boasting." Dagger turned away from him and found her feet more interesting.

"Prepare anchor! Head towards the _Going Merry_! Yes, haha. It's about time to name my adventure to this uncharted island. The title will be, The Great Adventure of Captain Usopp!" Then he jumped down in fright followed by Johnny.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked in a low whisper. Usopp jerked his hand over the port side. "Mermen!"

"Full speed ahead…" Usopp commanded in a low whisper.

"Aye, captain…"

"Why don't we dock here!" Zoro shouted at the two. The two jumped on him and covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhh! Didn't you see! There were mermen over there! They're Arlong's men! You can't blame me!" Usopp declared angrily.

Zoro kicked him in the face with his tied feet, "You don't have a right to be mad!"

"Umm… Usopp," Dagger got his attention and pointed to the shore. Two mermen jump off the dock into the water.

"Abondon ship!" He ad-libbed.

"Agreed!" Johnny shouted.

"What?" Dagger looked at the two, but there were already in the water. She peered over the rail, "I can't swim! Come back! Damn it!" She hurried to Zoro and pulled on the ropes, but in vain. Before Dagger could get to Zoro's sword, the mermen were already on board.

"Look," One of them said, "Two humans. What should we do with them? They're not from around here."

"Let's bring them to Arlong before anything else. He will get furious if we don't."

"Yeah."

They untied Zoro from the cabin, but used that rope to tie his hands behind his back and the remaining rope to tie Dagger's hands. They sat back to back on the deck as the ship sailed toward Arlong Park's gates.

"Hurry and open the gates!" The merman shouted.

The other shouted, "We've found two suspicious human!"

Dagger averted her eyes from the gates as they opened. She whispered, "I don't want to see Arlong again... Please don't let him recognize me…" Zoro over heard her and kept him mouth shut.

The ship stopped in front of a large purple merman. He had a long, saw-like nose and razor sharp teeth. He wore a hat over his long black hair, a yellow and black shirt and green shorts.

"What do we have here?" He asked the two mermen who dragged Zoro and Dagger off the ship and set them in front of him. Dagger kept her head down and away from him.

"Show some respect, human," a merman kicked Dagger. However, he missed as she jack-knifed up and roundhouse him. He landed in the water with a splash. Dagger stiffened when she felt Arlong's breath on her neck.

He laughed, "Who do we have here?" Dagger attempted to kick him, but he stopped it with his hand. Arlong looked down at her and grinned. "Men, we have a princess in our presence. Welcome her back." Hoots and hollers came from the mermen. "It's been a while Amy. How long has it been? Fifteen years wasn't it? I can still recognize that frighten face of yours. It's a treasure."

He patted her head, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Dagger cursed at him. "…you. Get your fishy hands off me. I got nothing to say to you."

"Feisty little thing." Arlong laughed even more, but then he forcefully grabbed her neck, "I've been keeping up with rumors lately. Did you know Nikola and I are really close friends? You don't want me to say anything to him now, do you?" He dropped her on the ground. "Get me a dagger."

One of his lackeys handed him a dagger. With an evil grin on Arlong's face, he looked down at Dagger. Zoro tried to move to stop him, but he was tied up tight.

Arlong grabbed Dagger's pony tail and in one swift swipe, it was gone. He threw the hair down in the pool and it dispersed in the water. "What were you thinking?" He justified his action, "You should look like a princess whenever you're in my presence." He went and sat in his chair.

Dagger sat on the ground staring at her hair in the pool as Arlong called to two of his mermen, "Take her to the doctor or hairstylist or anyone to get that hideous green dye from her hair. Then give her the blue dress to wear, the nice one. But first, get the shackles."

"Yes, Arlong." The merman said as he went inside the large mansion and came back out with a ball and chair. As he shackled them to both of her legs, Arlong laughed, "That ball is three hundred pounds and that chain is as thick as your arm. You can't escape. Your daddy isn't here to save you like last time."

"Shut the Hell up," Dagger hissed, "Don't mention my father."

He laughed as they carried her away, and then turned his attention to Zoro, "What is your purpose here? I know it isn't to bring Amy to me."

"What are you going to do to her, you half-fish bastard?" Zoro glared.

All humor left Arlong's face, "You got guts, you low-life human. I'll let that slip this time, but you're never allowed to say half-fish again. Mermen are evolved beings who can breathe underwater. With these fish abilities, we are superior to mere humans."

"I have gotten sick and tried of your theory, Arlong!" A feminine voice shouted. Zoro went into shock when he saw it was Nami who said it.

"Oh, why are you so serious, Nami? You're special. You're our greatest cartographer! You never fail to draw the most accurate maps for me."

Nami scoffed, "Our brain compositions are different, so it's obvious why I can."

"Hey Nami," Zoro asked, "What does he mean, our greatest cartographer? Why are you so close to this guy?"

Arlong raised his eyebrow, "You two know each other?"

Nami laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! He's just another victim. I gained a lot of loot from them. You don't realize you've been deceived and you still come chasing after me. You're plain stupid." She knelt down in front of Zoro.

He glared, "So this is your true nature and you said you hated pirates."

"Surprised? Everything was an act. You'll understand after seeing this." Nami turned to show Zoro her tattoo, Arlong's pirate mark. "I'm part of this invincible crew, an officer of Arlong's crew!"

Arlong laughed, "This is great. You were blindly deceived, weren't you? She can even forget her mother's death for the sake of money! This woman is a cold-blooded witch. You shouldn't have underestimated her."

Zoro saw the look on her face and grinned, "I get the picture now… I never trusted her from the beginning. It was Dagger and Luffy that wanted to come and save her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a murderer."

"If you understand, then get lost already. You're an eyesore!" Nami gasped when Zoro kicked himself into the pool.

"What? Why did he did jump in the pool all of a sudden? Did anyone say a bad joke? No, but I don't think he slipped. Then, he must be trying to escape! No way. His arms and legs are tied. How can he swim? It must be suicide." The mermen talked amongst themselves.

Nami cursed under her breath before jumping in the pool. Within a few seconds, she came back up with Zoro. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him.

"Same to you, what do you think _you're_ doing? You can't even let one person die in front of you. Quit the act already. Help me here, idiot. I thought I was a goner there."

Nami growled and stepped on him, "If you get yourself involved with me anymore, you're going to die. You got a bandage around you… What's this…" She looked at him and saw long strands of hair.

"I can't afford any clothes. This is a substitute. That's Dagger's hair." Nami punched him in the stomach where the wound was. Zoro fell to the ground in pain.

"Hey Nami, what are you going to do with him?" Arlong asked.

"Lock him up. I'll deal with him later."

"Arlong! We're back." A merman shouted. "We did what you said about the girl, but we can't find the dress." Arlong turned his head to see two large mermen and in between them was a girl.

"Amy, you look like yourself again, but you could at least get a hair cut." Arlong laughed. Nami and Zoro turned to see her. She held her head down as she walked toward him. Her upheaval hair was a pitch black. After Arlong cut the pony tail, the ends were uneven causing her hair to become messy.

Dagger growled at him. One of the mermen explained to Arlong, "We re-dyed her hair black because there wasn't a way to get the green dye out and every time we got scissors near her, she'd attack us."

Arlong laughed. "What did you learn all these years, Amy?"

"I've grown," She hissed at him, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Nami, do you know where that blue dress is? The nice one."

Dagger turned to gaze to Nami, "Nami… You're with Arlong…?"

"You've out done yourself," Arlong laughed, "You've tricked the sweet little princess too!"

Nami crossed her arms, "I know. The dress is in my room, take her there." The two mermen lifted Dagger's shackles and marched her inside the building. "Why is she shackled?"

Arlong answered her, "So she won't escape. When she's changed, bring her back down and set her here, next to my chair." With that, Nami went to her room where Dagger was waiting sitting on the floor.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here!" Nami shouted at her as she went to the closet. Dagger looked up in deep melancholy. "Who else is here other than you two?"

"Usopp and Johnny are also here on the island. Yosaku, Luffy, and Sanji are coming." With a sigh, Nami laid out a dress on the floor and knelt down beside Dagger. As she examined the shackles, Dagger pulled away. "You can't do anything about them... Arlong has the key… Just give me the dress…"

"I can help you escape."

Dagger looked up at her, "If you do, he'll know that you helped me and I don't want to ruin your relationship with him. Besides, I can escape on my own any time I want."

Nami laughed, "Relationship? Ha!" She tightened her fist, "You don't know how much I want him dead. Why is he calling you princess?"

There was a moment of silence in the room before Dagger answered in a depressing tone, "I don't trust you enough to tell you. If you're with Arlong, I'm not sure about our trust or friendship anymore…"

"Arlong did something bad to you, didn't he?" Nami asked out of the cold, "When you were younger?"

"When I was two, I met him. It was the worst experience for a toddler. He tried to kill me, but my father was there to rescue me. Arlong was scared of my father, everyone was. But now Arlong and the rest of the world know he's dead and Arlong is going to take full advantage of that… But I won't let him." Dagger took the dress and jeered, "This is too big to me and it looks like something a grandmother would wear… "

"Yeah," Nami laughed, "But let's say we couldn't find it. I have a better one." She went in her closet again and took out a pale green one. It was strapless with a silk tube top and a long skirt. It was tampered at the waist with a small sash. "Much better, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Nami." Dagger took it from her.

"You feel better now? Getting those things off your chest?" She nodded as Nami continued, "Good. It's good to have you back to yourself again. You were always smiling on the Baratie. What happened in the past stays in the past. You were only two then, you can't expect yourself to be strong when you're that young."

"Yeah, that's nothing compared to what I can do now. Luffy will come," Dagger really smiled for the first time since she left Baratie."

Nami hugged her, "Sure, Dagger."

"I hope you're not deceiving me again… Because I… "

"I can't say, Dagger, I can't promise you anything. Get dressed and I'll tell a merman to bring you down." Nami looked at the three hundred pound weight.

"Wait, before you go. I need to find a map of Monokai Island."

"Monokai? The enchanted island? Why do you want it?"

"I just need to know where it is."

Nami looked around the room at stacks and stacks of paper. "Alright, I have the map here."

"Thanks." Dagger took the map from her hands and looked at it. Monokai Island was located near the Grand Line. The nearest island was Loguetown which was south of Monokai. "I'm coming Nikola…" Dagger whispered.

* * *

Uh-oh, what's going to happen to Dagger now? What is she going to do? I need suggestions... see profile for info.

Another thing to ask, which perspective would you like? Malik or Sakuya? Refer to chapter 6 if you don't know what they look like. Malik is a guy gunner and Sakuya is a girl ninja.

Thanks you for reviewing: D Thanks: **SuperMegaGirl**; **i-did-dun-it**; **animejunkie**; **Shadw**; **MeraNova**; **Iwin** **Ulose**: Maybe you're right about the fight…: ) ; **mangagurl**; **djdoodet**; and **WildGamer**.


	10. Chapter 10

Dagger ran her hands through her uneven black hair and yawned. It kept falling in her face. She was dying of boredom. Arlong had left her chained to his chair as he went to Cocoyashi Village to take care of something. Now, she just sat with her back against the white chair reminiscing about the past.

A loud noise made her lost her thoughts. She turned to her head to see Zoro fighting the mermen. She stood up and rested her arms on the chair's backboard. Mermen fell everywhere Zoro rushed too and soon, there weren't any left. From one the fallen mermen, he grabbed a blue shirt and put it on.

"Hey," Dagger said, "A little help?" She smiled at him when she got his attention and pointed to the chains at her feet.

He narrowed his eyes at her before walked toward her. Instead of helping her with the chains, he sat down on the chair. "I don't want to help you."

"What?" She was shocked, "Why won't you help me?"

"I knew something was wrong with Nami when I first saw her and now, I have the same feeling with you. Tell me why you're so afraid of Arlong and this Nikola guy, princess." Zoro looked up at her with his arms behind his head, "Princess Amy, isn't it? You might have some political power or Kingdom, but I don't care about that. Tell me why you're so afraid of Arlong."

Dagger looked down at him into his eyes. Her upheaval hair fell to cover her face. She rubbed her arms and nodded, "Alright… I'll tell you." As she came around the backboard to sit on the armrest, Zoro got the first look of her in the pale green dress. Hiding his astonishment, he kept a straight face. She looked lovely in the dress. He wanted to say something, but Dagger didn't seem in the mood for his compliment.

The pale green dress was a tube top with a long skirt. A light green sash was tied around her waist. The dress showed a slim torso with a small bust and the curves of her petite body. He also saw the tattoo. "What's this?"

Dagger turned and slipped on the armrest into Zoro's lap. He held her bare back from hitting the other armrest. "Sorry," She said as she tried to get up, but the chain was too short for her to move.

"Just answer the question," Zoro lifted her and set her down comfortably on his lap with his arm around her waist.

"Well," Dagger started with her hand resting in her lap, "It happened fifteen years ago… I was only two years old when Arlong came to the town my family was staying at.

I was waiting outside a building for my father because he was in a meeting to discuss something about his will when Arlong came bursting out of the building. He was mad about something because when he saw me sitting there, he came toward me and grabbed my arm.

I screamed in pain as his large hand crushed my small arm. With his other hand, he muffled my screams, but someone already heard it. Arlong carried me to the beach and just laughed as he walked into the sea with me in his grasp. I don't remember much after that because of the pain was unbearable. All I knew was my father and Hawk Eyes were there.

When I regain consciousness, my whole arm right was in a cast. My father loomed over me with relief on his face when he saw me awake and aware. He told me that I shouldn't worry about Arlong. I didn't know what he meant, but a few weeks later, I heard Arlong was taken by another merman named Jinbei to sail off into the Grand Line and far away from me. Hawk Eyes saw to that.

When my arm recovered with the help of the doctor, my father said we were going to his home town for a visit. It was there I was introduced a bar owner who was suppose to take care of me. My father told me it would be safer for me to stay away from him in order to keep my existence a secret. My father only trusted a few people with me.

He left me there, and later that day, the bar owner said he was captured. It was a public execution… and my father died that day. Although it was horrible, people were celebrating and that made me angry.

The bar owner said he wanted to be captured. Of course I didn't believe it, but it was inevitable that I would accept it as the truth. I lived there for a month before Zeff came to get me. The bar owner had a copy of the Will from my father that I go into the care of friends. Before my father turned himself in, he made sure I was taken care of.

After I spent two years with Zeff, I went off with another pirate. I never stayed more than a year with one certain pirate. I soujourned most of the time and only told a few people about my past. I guess you're one of the few…" Dagger grasped her skirt tightly.

"About Nikola…" She continued, "He was a person I help get started. He saw he wanted to be a pirate and I only help him as a joke. He didn't seem like a person who wanted to sail. I didn't know he'll turn out into a malevolent pirate. He was so adorable. It's like I created a monster like Arlong… Nikola has my friends."

"And this is his pirate mark?" Zoro touched her arm lightly.

"Yeah, he loves this flower. His mother used to grow it around his home before she got sick. Nikola tried to find a cure for her, but he didn't have enough time. He told me this when we were together…" Dagger brought her skirt to her face to wipe her eyes.

"Here," Zoro stopped her and gave her his bandana from his arm.

She wiped her tears. "Thank you, Zoro," Dagger wore a small smile and warped her arms around him. He couldn't hide his smile that she was so close to him. "You're just like Malik."

"Malik?" Zoro raised his eye brow; his smile long gone.

Dagger pushed herself away from him, they were inches apart. She had a smile on her face, "Yeah, Malik. He's a friend of mine. He's a great listener. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. He's like a brother to me. Zoro, you're just like him in ways. Although, he's much taller and has snowy white hair and the coolest eyes."

"Oh," Zoro replied flatly, "Let me get you out of the chains…" He lifted her to her feet and less than a second, the chains fell apart.

"Ah, freedom!" Dagger sat in the chair and massaged her lightly bruised ankles. Zoro sheathed his sword and looked around. He felt Dagger touch his arm, "Here's you're bandana back. Thanks, Zoro."

"You're welcome." He noticed her mood was better and complimented on her dress, "You look cute in that dress."

She made a quick turn to glance at him, surprised. A wide smile appeared on her face, "I never thought you could use the word cute. You seem like a cold person. Not that you are like that…"

"Why thank you. I guess this what I get for complimenting you. Next time, I'll stick to insults." Zoro joshed. "When's Luffy going to come? If he doesn't come in the next five minutes, I'll die of boredom." Dagger scoffed but then they both stopped and looked around to see three fishing poles.

"Oh! Yeah! This one's a BIG one!" It came from over the stone wall. "Even I, a member of Arlong's elite can't pull it up! Ha ha ha! It must be a super large fish! What? What is this!" Dagger and Zoro stared at three fishing poles. One of them was pulling on a striped body suit. "Oh, it's me…"

"Let's check this out." Zoro commented. Dagger followed him to the wall. He stood on a small lamp statue and stared over the top of the wall.

Dagger listened to the person shout, "Huh? Who the heck are you? Me? I'm Hatchan. Call me Hatchi."

"Are you a merman?" Zoro asked him.

"Of course! Of course! I'm the charming octopus merman! Do I look like a human?"

"No… I guess not…"

"Are you with the Marines or just a guest?"

"Guest?" Zoro looked behind him at his handy work of the fallen mermen, "Yeah, I'm a guest."

"Me too," Dagger sat on the wall top next to Zoro. "Hello there."

"Hello. Hello. Nice to meet you. Do you know Arlong's not here?"

"Yeah, we know. Where did he go?" Zoro asked.

"I heard he was trying to catch a long nose stranger that was trying to run away. They say another one was caught and held here. He went to Cocoyashi Village to catch him."

"Usopp." Dagger and Zoro whispered to each other. "We better go save him."

Dagger looked down as the octopus merman, "How do we get to Cocoyashi Village?" The merman pointed to a large floating pot as Zoro jumped down from the wall.

"Get in. Guest, right? I'll take you there, swordsman and umm…," He looked up at Dagger, "milady."

"Thanks." He extended on of his arms to help her off the wall and then into the large pot. "Why thank you. You're so very kind." She smiled at Hatchi who blushed.

"It was nothing, milady." He scratched his head and jumped in the water. Zoro rolled his eyes and joined Dagger inside the octopus pot.

Hatchi swam under the pot and steered it toward Cocoyashi Village's dock. In a few minutes, he stopped and Dagger and Zoro climbed off.

"This is Cocoyashi Village! Arlong should be here in this village." He jumped in the water and started to swim away when he popped up from the water and asked, "Oh! I didn't remember to ask you you're names." Dagger and Zoro froze. "Me? You want to hear my name again? It's Hatchan! Come again!" He waved good bye and submerged.

"Strange guy…" Zoro sighed in relief, "Let's go." He ran off before Dagger could see where the village was. When she reached the village, she found Zoro pinning a guy to the wall of a building. They exchanged a few words before Zoro ran away toward the direction of Arlong Park.

Dagger stared at him with disbelief, "Hey! Wait up! Where's Usopp!" She called as she pulled up her skirt to run. It came to her then that she can glide. She caught up with Zoro's side.

"Usopp got captured by Arlong. He's at Arlong Park now. Come on!"

Dagger replied annoyed, "Alright. Don't get testy." She grabbed onto her skirt so it wouldn't drag on the ground. After a few minutes, the two reached a dense forest when Zoro stopped. "I heard something coming…" He told Dagger, "We have to be careful. It might be one of Arlong's men."

"Don't worry about hearing it come. I see it coming." Dagger pointed in the direction of the sea.

"YO! ZORO! DAGGER!" Luffy called out. Zoro was sprawled on the hull as the ship rammed into him. Dagger levitated herself higher, but the ship still sped into her. But she had a cushion and it was Sanji.

Sanji caught her in his arms, "I got you. Don't worry."

Dagger looked ahead of the ship. "Don't worry? You're telling me not to worry! WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT A CLIFF!" She shut her eyes as the ship collided with the cliff side. Debris flew in all direction and hazy smoke filled the area.

"We're arrived! We're arrived." Luffy said when the smoke cleared as he brushed the dust off his hat.

"You bastard… What the heck do you think you're doing!" Zoro exclaimed as he pushed debris off himself. He glared at Luffy, but his attention turned to Luffy's side. Sanji sat on a broken crate with Dagger. She had her arms around him.

"I told you not to worry," Sanji said to her with a grin, "I got you." She released him with a foolish smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean… to umm…" She started as he set her on her feet.

"No problem, milady." He replied. "You look beautiful in that dress as you always do in anything."

Zoro watched with distaste. He frowned when Dagger turned to jump on Luffy from behind with her arms warped around his neck.

"Hey Luffy," She said, "I knew you would come and you brought Sanji too!"

"AHH! What happened to you're hair!" He looked over his shoulder. Dagger's hair fell in her face so she brushed it back.

"Arlong cut it off and dyed it black. It's back to its normal color." She explained as she released him, "However, I need to trim it a bit."

Luffy turned to Zoro, "Where's Usopp and Johnny?"

"Shoot." Zoro jumped up, "Arlong has him! He got captured. We've got to save him!"

"AHHHHH!" Someone screamed. The crew turned to see Johnny falling on his knees, "Usopp is DEAD! He was killed by NAMI!" Shock fell on everyone. "In order to obtain some buried treasure, she was kissing up to Arlong. And for that purpose, she killed without even thinking. She's rotten-hearted low-life!"

Luffy ran up to him and hollered in his face, "BASTARD! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING! Say that one more time and I'll kill you."

"Hey Luffy," Zoro defended Johnny, "This has nothing to do with him."

"You don't have to believe me but I saw it with my own eyes. I saw what she did to Usopp!"

"You're making up crap! There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! We're friends!"

"Who's friends, Luffy?" A feminine voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to see Nami holding her staff.

"Nami…" Luffy dropped Johnny and turned around.

"Why did you come here?"

"What are you talking about? You're my friend. I came to get you."

"How annoying! Friends? Don't make me laugh. You're just a pathetic group of people following a brainless captain.

"You!" Johnny shouted, "How... How dare you kill Usopp!"

"And you're point is?" Nami replied with a nonchalant tone, "You want to try killing me to avenge him?"

"Maybe," Dagger appeared behind her with a hand on Nami's staff. "I don't need to try to kill you. I can and you won't see it coming. I am _Bloody Amy_, you know." Nami stiffen, but then Dagger's tone changed for a light hearted one, "But I need a change of clothes. Can you help me, Nami?" She smiled and stood next to Nami.

Sanji watched the two, "Her cool look is so charming! HI NAMI! It's me, it's me! Remember me! Let's go on a cruise together! Dagger is so hot when she's deadly."

Zoro growled under his breathe before shouting at him, "Shut up! Stay out of this! You're just complicate things!"

"What did you say? My love is always a hurricane! Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Zoro turned away from Sanji to Nami, "Where's Usopp?"

"At the bottom of the sea." She replied.

"Why you, quit your bull shit!" Zoro dashed at her with his hand on his sword. Dagger stood in front of Nami and Sanji dashed in front of Zoro. He kicked but Zoro dodged and drew his sword.

"Do swordsmen attack women too?" Sanji asked, "Roronoa Zoro?"

"Why did you say?" Zoro snapped, "You don't even know what's going on so don't interfere."

Sanji shrugged, "After such an emotional loss, of course you're irritable."

"Eh?" He glared, "Oi. You better watch what you say."

"AHAHAHA!" Zoro changed his attention to Dagger. "That's why you ran off without waiting for me! Ha ha ha! I didn't know, Zoro!" She leaned on Nami for support. Nami sighed in frustration.

"Shut up!" Zoro hissed.

Nami pushed Dagger off her and turned to everyone, "Stop your bickering. Right now Arlong wants to kill "Zoro and his gang". All because Zoro went and did something stupid. You guys may have monster-like powers, but you're no match for _real_ monsters. Hang around this island long enough and you guys will be killed for sure. Well, this doesn't concern me one bit. The only reason I got close to you guys is for money and nothing more. Now you guys have nothing and are no use to me. I'll return the ship. Go find yourself another navigator. Get out of here. Good bye."

"Nami…" Luffy whispered. He closed his eyes and fell back. "I'm going to sleep."

"What!" Johnny shouted.

Yosaku, "Sleep! In the middle of the road?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like leaving the island. I don't care what's happening here. I'm a bit sleepy so I'm sleeping." With that, Luffy began to snore.

Dagger laughed again from her spot on the ground, "Luffy so hard headed. It'll get him kill one day."

Nami looked at her and then Luffy. She tightened her fist and screamed at them, "FINE! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT! GO AHEAD AND DIE!" She ran away after that.

Dagger brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm going after her. Any problems?"

"No, but I'm walk you into town incase there are any mermen." Zoro replied. Sanji, Yosaku, and Johnny went to sit down in the shade.

As the two began walking toward town, Zoro commented, "You seem happy now. Why's that?"

"Huh?" Dagger turned to him, "Oh, it's because Luffy and Sanji are here. Some how, seeing Luffy makes me happy."

"Oh, okay."

"And Sanji is so… I don't know. Well, he's cute in a way. Don't you just want to hug him? Luffy too. Don't you just want to hug them both?"

"Yeah… Sure…" Zoro replied sarcastically, "Of course I do… What about me?"

Dagger laughed, "You? You're cool. You're like one of the arrogant guys who are masters in something like swordsmanship or marksmanship. Malik is the same as you."

"Arrogant… You think I'm arrogant and cold. Thanks."

"No! I said you seem like an arrogant guy but you're not. And I didn't say you were cold or did I…? I just confused myself," Dagger scratched her head and laughed, "Let's stick to you're cool. Bottom line, you're cool with you're three-sword style. You're one-of-a-kind."

Zoro scoffed, "Alright. There's the town. I'll tell Luffy when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Dagger replied as she hugged him, "Don't be jealous of them, Zoro. You're going to be the greatest swordsman in the world if you defeat Mihawk, that is." She laughed as she ran off to find Nami.

"Who said I was?" He walked back with a smug look on his face.

* * *

Can anyone guess what Dagger's little secret is? (y/n question. Don't spoil it for others.) I think I made a too clear. Ha ha ha…

Still need suggestions, see bio/profile for details. I've chosen Malik. He'll come in around Loguetown.

Disclaimer: I own Malik, Sakuya, Dagger/Amy, and Nikola. I don't own One Piece as you all know.

**Thanks for the reviews!** **Shadw**: Can you guess who her father is? (y/n question, I don't want to spoil it until Malik comes) I think I made it too easy. **Iwin Ulose**: I think Mihawk is one of those characters that are tough but has a little softness in them. **WildGamer**: Oh, I knew those three. I was asking for new enemies that are coming after Arlong Park. **Mangagurl101**, and **Dead man walkin**.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was high in the sky when Dagger sat down in the shade of a tree. She grumbled to herself about how Nami was so hard to locate. The village people wouldn't talk to her about Nami and brushed her off. It was a small village and it frustrated Dagger that no one will give her any information. Those who talked told her to mind her own business.

After resting in the shade for a while, she watched a group of Marines march passed her led by a man with a pin wheel in his hat.

"What do you want with Nami?" the man asked the Marine Commander.

He demanded, "Shut up and take me to her, Genzo"

A smirk appeared on Dagger's face, "Finally." She brushed herself off and followed the Marines at a distance. She passed Luffy along that way.

"Did you see that!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed to Genzo, "THAT PIN WHEEL IS SO COOL!"

Dagger laughed, "Yeah. What are you doing here? Did you come here to get me?"

"Just talking a walk." He replied, "See ya." Dagger waved good-bye before following the Marines to a secluded tangerine farm on the outskirts of town. She hid behind a tangerine tree to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Nami had walked out of the small house momentarily when she saw the Marines approaching and stop in front of the house.

"Are you the thief Nami?" The Marine Commander looked at her, "I'm Captain Nezumi of the Marine's 16th fleet. Our investigations led us to believe you are hiding stolen pirate treasure here. As of now, the government will confiscate all the goods you've stolen." Nami and Genzo gritted their teeth. "What's the matter? Didn't you hear me? It's decided all stolen property belongs to the Marines."

"Well, well," Nami shifted weight to one foot and placed a hand on her hip, "Don't you Marines have better things to do than bother me? You don't have courage to stand up to pirates so you pick on small game to raise you standing. How noble." Nezumi only smirked.

"Let me tell you something," Nami continued, "I'm one of Arlong's crew. Touch me and Arlong won't stay quiet about it."

"Is that you're idea of threatening me, little girl? FIND THE TREASURE!" He commanded his Marines.

"Wait!" Nami ran to the led Marine with her three-piece-staff assembled and strike the two Marine closest to the house. "STOP! Is this what you Marines do NOW!" She snapped at Nezumi, "Arlong's gang is killing people and destroying villages! You know it! Even now they're taking over this island and wreaking lives! To ignore that to take out some measly thief! Is that what you should be doing now?"

Nemuzi smiled, "Don't talk as if you're superior. Continue the search."

"The people of this island has been waiting for the Marine's help for so long! How can you pass them and come straight to me!" Nami bellowed at him but he was turned to a Maine Officer.

"This tangerine orchard seems suspicions, dig it up."

"Aye, sir." They replied.

"Don't touch Bellemere's orchard with your filthy hands." Nami jumped one of the officers. Afterwards, she tired to stop the rest of them, but it was in vain. "I won't give you my money! That money is for… It's for…"

"THAT GIRL'S MONEY IS GOING TO SAVE COCOYASHI VILLAGE!" Genzo shouted. "Does that make you think you have a right to take it away, MARINE!"

Nezumi scoffed, "What? Is one of the little village people talking to me? A Marine Captain?"

Nami turned to Genzo, "You knew… You knew all along…?" Her eyes dilated in shock.

"Yes," he relied, "Back then, I couldn't believe you would join Arlong's crew so I questioned Nojiko. From then on, everyone in the village knew that you joined Arlong's crew to save this village. But we pretended not to know, so that if you ever wanted to run away from Arlong, our hopes wouldn't pull you back into his gang."

Nezumi laughed, "Are you saying the whole village wants to be arrested with this thief?"

"We're saying that we're fighting for out lives!" A young woman with blue hair walked up the road with her arms akimbo. "Because you Marines can't be relied on! If you have no intention of saving this village, then get the Hell out of here! If you stick around, you'll be Arlong's target!"

"Arlong's target?" He laughed, "How can I be his target if he sent me."

"WHAT?" Nami gripped her staff, "Don't tell me that he sent you?"

"As government officials, we're doing what's necessary to persecute thieves. Arlong just tipped us about the one hundred million beli."

"You corrupt bastard!" Genzo shouted.

Nojiko demanded, "How could the Marines stoop this low to become pirates' lap dog!"

Nami gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her staff. Nezumi laughed at her but he ceased when a gust of wind blew him down on his face. Nami looked up to see Dagger holding Genzo's pinwheel in her hand.

"You bring a bad name to Marines! You ought to be demoted!" She shouted.

"What the Hell," Nezumi turned over to see Dagger with the pinwheel. He scoffed as he got up, "You're going to attack me with that child's toy?"

Genzo scratched his head but shrugged and let Dagger have his pin wheel.

"It's more than enough to deal with you!" Dagger held it in her hand and spun around. With the flick of her wrist, she threw the air blast at him. He flew down two rows of tangerines trees.

"Dagger," Nami glared, "What are you doing here! I told you guys to leave the island!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOCATE YOU!" Dagger hollered back.

"You're ruining everything!" Nami snapped, "Can't you mind your own business and leave the island!"

A Marine Officer shouted, "IT'S HERE!"

Everyone froze but the Marines. Nezumi had gotten up while Nami and Dagger were bantering and went to see the buried treasure. "Whoa! Ha ha ha," He laughed, "This is amazing! That little girl did gather a great sum. Although it's in bad shape, money is money." He ran his hands through the coins and placed his hands on the bundles of cash.

"Don't touch it…" Nami turned her angry from Dagger to the Marine Captain. "Don't touch it… DON"T TOUCH MY MONEY!" She ran at him in blind rage. Nezumi smirked as he pulled out his pistol.

"NAMI!" Nojiko and Genzo ran after her. "STOP!" Genzo held her back as Nojiko stood in between her and Nezumi. A gun shot brought Nami out of rage. She watched as Nojiko gasped and fell onto her side.

"Nojiko…" Nami dropped everything and fell beside her sister, "NOJIKO!"

"Don't worry Nami," Genzo knelt down and carried Nojiko in his arms, "Let's get the doctor." He secured Nojiko in his arms before running to the village. Nami lingered and glared at the corrupted Marine and then Dagger.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Huh…?" Dagger asked, "What do you mean?" She wore a confused look.

"You boast and boast about your ability but you never back up your word! You're just a fake!" Nami screamed at Dagger, "Why didn't you help Nojiko! If you did something, she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Dagger scoffed, "You're blaming me for your mistake? You blindly ran at Nezumi when he had the pistol in his hand. What did you think was going to happ—" Nami slapped her across the face. The loud sound made Nami aware of what she just did.

Dagger stopped in mid-sentence. She slowly turned her head back to Nami and narrowed her eyes. A strong gust of wind came and Dagger was gone in an instance.

"What have I done…" Shaking it off, Nami ran toward the village to check on Nojiko.

* * *

Sanji sat on the grass beside the dirt road while Usopp was pacing back and forth. Zoro rested in the shade of the tree. The three of them felt a strong gust of wind coming from down the road. It was so strong they had to shield their eyes. Once it died down, they saw Dagger walking toward them. She stopped in front of the group. 

"It's time." She said flatly. "Let's go."

Usopp tilted his head at Dagger, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," she looked off to the side as her hair fell onto her face. "Nami's in trouble. We better hurry." She started walking toward Cocoyashi Village.

"Nami? Nami's in trouble?" Sanji jumped up, "Come on Usopp. My love awaits!" He grabbed Usopp and hurried down the road. Zoro took his time walking behind Dagger.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked as he stopped Dagger.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Dagger replied as she removed his hand off her shoulder. He quickly turned her around and brushed her hair out of her face to reveal a flushed cheek.

"What happened?" Zoro demanded, "Did someone hit you?"

Dagger pulled away, "Don't fret. It's nothing, Zoro I had worst. We better go." She left him and glided off to catch up with Sanji and Usopp.

The four reached the village as the mob of village people ran down the road pass them. In their trail were Nami and Luffy. Nami was crying on the ground and Luffy was standing over her. Zoro went to the small gazebo to sit under the umbrella. Usopp sat cross-legged on the ground. Sanji stood with his back facing Luffy and Nami smoking his cigarette. Dagger leaned against the palm tree with her arms crossed. They waited for Luffy to give the commanded.

"Luffy…" Nami cried, "Help me…" Luffy took off his straw hat and placed on her. He turned around and walked toward his crew.

"DAMN RIGHT!" He shouted. "We're going."

"Right," The crew replied.

Luffy stopped Dagger. "Dagger, stay and help Nami," he commanded.

Dagger nodded, "Yes, cap'n." She watched the four of them walk off to fight Arlong. She turned to Nami and rushed to her side. With a sharp inhale, she looked at the wound. "You did a nice number on yourself."

Nami stood up and looked at Dagger, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay, Nami. Let's see to that wound first. Where are the bandages?"

Nami with Dagger's help went to her tangerine farm. Dagger placed Nami on a chair as she went inside to fetch clean water and fresh bandages. First Dagger cleaned the wound before she dressed the wound.

"Dagger," Nami cried, "I didn't mean to hit you. I wasn't thinking."

She sighed, "I thought we've been through this. It's okay." Dagger showed her cheek, "Look. The redness is gone. You didn't slap me hard or I have more tolerance but still, I'm fine. Stop bringing yourself down."

Nami wiped her tears, "It's my fault that Nojiko got hurt. If I weren't so stupid to run at that corrupted Marine Captain, she wouldn't be shot. Now, the whole village is going to die because of me…"

"_I_ will slap you if you continue talking like that. Luffy and the others will defeat Arlong and save the village. You have to have hope, like what your village had when you were collecting the money for Arlong."

"Enough tears!" Nami stood up, "Enough talk! It's time to make up my mind! Let's go!" She grabbed her staff. Dagger smiled and held the pin wheel in her hand.

"But first," she said, "Do you have a fan or weapon I can use?"

"We don't have either," Nami replied.

Dagger sighed, "Alright. I guess I have to use hand-to-hand combat against Arlong. I hope Luffy and the others are winning. This pin wheel is useless against mermen. It doesn't create enough energy, but that was enough for the bastard Marine Captain."

* * *

Arlong stood over the cook and the swordsmen with a handful of water and a smirk on his face. Zoro and Sanji were bleeding from the mouth. Sanji slowly pushed himself up while Zoro lay on the ground. 

"To kill humans like you, I don't need to do it myself. A little water is all that it takes. That's the difference between us mermen and you humans."

"CUT THE CRAP!" Sanji growled and attempted to kick him. Arlong side stepped and threw water in his face. Sanji flew and fell onto the ground with his arms cross. The water force was equivalent to a shot gun's.

"You should just give up. You're lives aren't important anyway." Alrong looked down at them. Suddenly a gust of wind hit him square it the chest and then he felt air pulled out of him as he was sent flying at the wall.

Sanji turned his head to see Dagger with Nami beside her. Nami stayed with the village people as Dagger ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "What about Zoro and where's Luffy?" She looked at Zoro laying on his back.

"Luffy's trapped in the water, but Genzo and Nojiko are trying to revive him. We're fine but you should get out here."

"No, I won't." Dagger replied. "We are here to save this village. I'm not going to sit out and watch."

"Oh you won't?" Arlong commented as he walked back into the park. "What makes you think you can defeat me? You caught me by surprise and that won't happen again."

"ARLONG!" Nami shouted.

He directed his attention to the crowd, "Ah, Nami. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to kill you." She replied.

Arlong looked at her and then laughed, "Kill me? You still haven't given up yet? How many times have you tired to kill me in these past eight years? Murder, poison, assault. Has it ever worked? You should know better than anyone else that we can't be killed by you humans so easily. Listen, you can never kill me and you can never run away from me, Nami. You'll will remain here as my cartographer."

He grinned, "So how does this sound? Because of what happened, normally, I'll kill everyone here but you. But if you make a decision now and return to me and continue to draw maps for me, I'll spare the people of Cocoyashi. However, these guys will be killed. They were too foolish. It's you're choice. If you choose me, the people will be safe. If you choose to join these foolish humans, I won't be so lenient. But these guys are in very bad shape, I don't think there's any way to avoid this tragedy."

"There's still me," Dagger glared at him. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Everyone," Nami shouted, "I'm sorry. Will you die with me?"

"YEAH!" They cheered. Dagger laughed at Arlong's face.

"So you wish to be slaughtered," Arlong looked at her. "That can be arranged."

"There's still me! Damn it. Why won't anyone pay attention?" Dagger growled. She knelt down beside Zoro, "Let me borrow this." She took his bandana and tied it around her head to keep her hair out of her face.

Arlong laughed, "So the princess wants to fight me? I'll break all the bones in your body."

"I'll like to see you try." Dagger tried to kick him, but the dress prevented her to. "Aw, damn." She looked up to see Arlong with his arms up ready to strike her. She didn't wait and back flip out of the way.

"Don't ruin the dress," Arlong laughed, "It's the only way to tell you apart from guys." Dagger ripped a slit up the side of the dress to her thigh for movement.

"At least I don't have a fashion sense of a grandmother!" She stood in a battle stance. Arlong watched as she disappeared in a blink. The dust around her feet dispersed from the center outward like ripples of water.

Nami watched as the battle began. Arlong was thrown from side to side but he still stood his ground. She knew from past experiences that Dagger couldn't break through Arlong's tough skill. She grabbed a knife from one of the village people and threw it at Arlong. "Dagger, use this!"

Arlong saw this and grabbed it before anything. He laughed, "Thank you Nami. You just defeated your own friend." Arlong threw the knife on the ground and caught on Dagger's dress. She fell down trapped under the knife. "You should change your attacks, princess. Never attack the same two plac—" He coughed and spew out blood.

Nami now knew Dagger's tactic. It wasn't to hurt Arlong on the surface, but his entrails.

"But it worked." Dagger laughed but it was cut short. Arlong stepped on her back.

"Shut up. I'll kill you first," Arlong hissed but something caught his attention. "What the Hell…?" A large spray of water came up from over the wall.

"There he is…" Sanji smiled, "All that's left is for me to break the block on his feet."

"What?" Zoro stirred, "I get it now." He placed a hand on his head and his eyes widen, "What happened to my bandana?" He looked around to see Dagger under Arlong's foot.

"Go get him," Zoro commanded, "I'll hold Arlong…"

"In your condition?"

"You got thirty seconds."

"That's more than enough," Sanji kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the water.

"I don't remember a fountain over there," Arlong commented, "Could it be the rubber bastard?"

"Yeah," Dagger spewed through her clutched teeth. "You're time of reckoning is coming." She screamed when Arlong stomped on her. Before he could do anymore, a small cut appeared on his cheek.

"That's not what you should be worried about right now. Get off of Amy, you half-fish bastard."

"Didn't I tell you never to use that word again?" He kicked Dagger away. The part of the dress under the knife ripped. "Looks like you're about finished, Zoro!" He licked the blood from his cut. "Those with the power of the Devil Fruit lose all their power in the sea. He should be dead. If he isn't, there must be someone messing with my little game."

"You're game was messed up to begin with!"

"Whatever, I'll find whoever did it. Move."

"TAMAGO BOSHI!" An egg flew at Arlong, but he blocked it with his finger. "I got you covered, Zoro!" Zoro sweat dropped when he saw Usopp standing at the hole on the wall.

"Yeah! I came here to fight! Hey Nami! Check it out! I defeated a merman! I defeated a merman! Off all people, ME!" Usopped pulled on his lips, "The guy had a face like this."

"Chuu! You bastard..." Arlong cursed.

"You betcha!" Usopp called, "My appearance signals the climax of this battle! Get ready for the big finale! Hey Arlong! You bastad! Look over here! USOPP RUBBERBAND!" He pulled back and released. It flew a few centimeters.

Arlong turned back to Zoro, "You dare stand in my way? Do you want to die first, Roronoa Zoro?"

"I will not die."

"Oh, are you the knight for the little pathetic princess?" Arlong laughed as he looked at Dagger on the ground.

Zoro growled, "Allow me to break that ugly nose of yours you love so dearly!"

"Fool, I love because it's unbreakable." Arlong smiled as Zoro's attack was render useless. "If you weren't so badly hurt, you might've given it a scratch or bruise." Arlong parried Zoro's sword and changed at Zoro. He and Arlong went into a deadlock.

"SHIT! I THOUGHT THAT RUBBER BAND WAS COMING AT ME!" Hatchi shouted.

"Octopus…" Zoro looked over to the side.

"Roronoa Zoro! I won't let you get away with this! Watch as I kill you friend under the water!"

"If you reach the water!" Dagger pushed herself up, "I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, hi!" Hatchi babbled, "How are you, milady?"

"HATCHI!" Arlong snapped, "Go! Kill her too!"

"Yes, sir!" Hatchi charged at Dagger. Both of them fell in to the water.

"AMY!" Zoro turned his head.

"Don't be frustrated, you'll be dead soon enough!" Being distracted, Zoro lost the deadlock. Arlong stabbed Zoro with his nose.

"ZORO!" Usopp shouted. Arlong held Zoro up by the neck.

"Done already? How boring." Arlong looked at the bandage around Zoro, "By the way, what's with this huge bandage? Did you fall somewhere or something?" Arlong grabbed the top of the bandage and ripped it off. "Hawk Eyes…" Arlong's eyes widen. He knew Hawk Eyes' work from anywhere.

He raised his hand to end Zoro's life when a smirk appeared on Zoro's face. "If you take it easy, the wounds won't open…"

"It that all you have to say? You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I didn't mean me. I meant the octopus guy."

"What?" The smiled from Arlong's face was gone.

"I told you before. We've already won this game."

"I'M BAAACK!" Everyone looked up at the sky to see Luffy. The village people cheered at the sight of him.

"You're late, idiot." Zoro looked up. "HEY STOP IT! You're not going to…"

Luffy stretched his arms, "Zoro! SWITCH!" He pulled Zoro up and himself at Arlong.

"YOU MORON!" The village people shouted.

Soon, the battle between Arlong and Luffy began.

* * *

"Damn it," Zoro climbed out of the water. "I have to save Amy." He sprawled on the ground. 

"You're too late." He opened his eyes to see Dagger looking down at him with a smile. "Sanji and Nojiko saved me after they broke the cement block."

"How did they know?" Zoro asked as Dagger sat beside him.

"I held onto Hatchi when he swam toward Luffy. His wounds opened underwater and we sunk to the bottom of the sea. Nojiko saw me and motioned Sanji to come. They're resting over there." She pointed.

"Stay here," Zoro held on to her arm, "Stay here with me…" He yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Dagger looked upon him with sorrow, "I can't…" She looked out to sea and saw a large sea bull. It was crying.

"Aww, don't cry." Dagger called out to it. The sea bull Mohmoo turned his head to Dagger. "What did Arlong do to you? Come here." Mohmoo slowly swam to her. She jumped on his head and patted him. "Don't worry. Arlong won't use you anymore. Luffy is going to defeat him and destroy Arlong Park."

Mohmoo wined. "You have to have hope," Dagger smiled, "I won't hurt you, but I need a ride to Monokai. It's close to the Grand Line and you can go back home."

Mohmoo nodded. "Good, but you need rest before you leave. Come back here in a two or three days. I'll have some food for you too." Hearing that, Mohmoo smiled and left Dagger off him. In a few days, he'll come back and take her to Monokai.

* * *

"Boy, I'm full." Zoro drank his mug of sake. 

"It's nice having someone else feed me for a change," Sanji said as he walked up to Zoro and Dagger. "How's your wound?"

"With rest and a good meal, I'll heal up soon enough."

"That's good."

"Seriously, why is this stupid party still going on? It's been three days now."

"Ain't that a good thing? When you feel happy, you should be able to enjoy yourself."

"HEY Sanji," Luffy appeared out of no where, "You were eating some type of melon earlier. What was it?"

Zoro looked at him lazily, "What about all the meat you've got there in your hands?"

"Oh that?" Sanji replied, "I forgot. But it's somewhere on the island's potluck so someone must've brought it."

"He's gone." Dagger said leaning over the side to see Luffy run away.

"Figures. He's been eating like that for three days. Well, my stomachs full. Now it's time to PICK UP CHICKS!" He left Zoro for a bunch of girls. Zoro scoffed and took a drink of his sake.

Dagger laughed and nudged Zoro with her elbow, "Look at him! Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Zoro replied sarcastically as he looked at empty mug, "Get me some more sake, will ya?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Am I you're servant or something? Get it yourself."

"I'm injured. You can't expect someone like me to walk around. I should be resting."

Rolling her eye, she grabbed the mug out of his hands, "Fine, but this is the last round you're getting tonight. Get some rest."

"Yes, mother." Zoro joked. He put his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. Dagger smiled as she walked away to refill his mug. When she came back, Zoro was snoozing away. She placed the mug beside him along with an envelope.

"Good bye, Zoro…"

* * *

"Alright! Let's get going too!" Usopp said to the rest of the crew after they said their farewells with Yosaku and Johnny. The Going Merry was supplied and ready to set sail. 

"Hey, hey," Sanji looked around, "Wait a minute. Where are Nami and Amy?"

Zoro turned his head at him, "I thought she wasn't coming."

"What about Amy?"

"She…" Zoro turned away and pulled out a parchment from his sash, "She left without us."

"WHAT! You bastard! You said something rude to her again, didn't you!"

"Why would I do that…?" Zoro glared with his hands on his hips.

"WHY NOT? You're trying to get in the way of me and Nami's true love."

"I meant, why would I do that to Amy? Are you stupid or something?"

"Oh." Sanji calmed down, "I guess she's in love with me too!" He laughed in Zoro's face. He turned to Usopp who was pondering out loud, "WHAT ABOUT MY HAPPINESS! IF NEITHER NAMI NOR AMY GETS ON BOARD, I LOSE 98.76 OF MY RESAON BEING ON THIS SHIP!"

"Hey, I never found that melon…" Luffy blabbed.

Sanji growled in frustration and turned away from Luffy to see a wonderful sight. "NAMI!" He called as he ran to the rail.

"START THE SHIP OUT!" She commanded and then she started sprinting and weaving through the crowd.

"Set sail," Luffy told his crew.

"What?" Usopp turned to him, "But…"

"Lower the sail!" Luffy commanded, "Lift the anchor!" Zoro went to pull up the anchor as Luffy lowered the sail.

"Hey, you sure you want to let her leave this way?" Sanji asked watching Nami.

"It's alright. It's her decision."

Everyone watched Nami leaped off the dock and land on the deck of the ship. She pulled up her shirt. The village people gasped as they saw their wallets and purses fall. Nami turned around with a smirk, "Take care everyone."

"Oi," Usopp narrowed his eyes, "She hasn't changed one bit."

"Who knows when she'll turn on us again," Zoro gritted through his teeth.

Sanji gave her thumbs up, "Nami, GOOD!" Luffy just laughed.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Dagger?" Luffy asked one morning two days after sailing away from Cocoyashi Island. "I haven't seen her." 

Everyone looked at him across the breakfast table.

"She left us," Usopp replied. "Zoro gave us the letter and we read it out loud TOGETHER."

"We did?" Luffy scanned over the plates of food. "What did she say?"

"She says she's sorry that she has to leave us and that she'll miss us." Nami continued for Usopp who was fighting with Luffy over the last piece of meat.

"We should go get her." Luffy said in triumph over Usopp.

"But she didn't tell us where she's going."

"WHAT?" Luffy shouted, "How are we going follow her like we did you?"

Zoro snapped, "That was the whole point, Luffy. She left when everyone was sleeping. Get it through that think head of yours!" He slammed the table and left the galley.

"I need a smoke. Luffy and Usopp, you two do the dishes. NOW." Luffy and Usopp nodded. "Nami, watch them please."

"Okay, Sanji," She smiled.

Sanji left the galley and found Zoro leaning on the side of the cabin. "What's wrong with you? I miss her too you know."

"I'm not in the mood for your love crap."

"Oh, do you miss your bandana then? She took it with her I see."

Zoro glared at Sanji, "Shut up."

"Fine, but get over it. She's going to return it. That's why she took it." He smiled as went back inside.

Zoro stared out at the calm sea rewinding Sanji's words in his head. He sighed and closed his eyes to drift away from reality. In his hand was the letter written in Dagger's handwriting. This was his copy. She had written one for the crew and one for him.

* * *

Things are going to happen a little differently from now on. I don't know how I'm going to execute it, but we'll have to see when I type it up. Lol. I might take longer than usual. 

From now on, I'm going to refer to Dagger as Amy because that's her real name. Unless I choose not to or whatever.

Thanks for the reviews! **Mew shauzia, Shadw, AnumeFanGirl, penguins made me do it, WildGamer, **and **dijdoodet. **And we will comfirm her secret in the next chapter. : D


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Zoro,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving, but I have to. My own crew is in danger and I won't let anything happen to them. I'm sure you'll understand because I know Luffy will. But I hope you'll be more understanding than him. You'll always there for me. As I think of our journey until now, you were always but my side ever since Luffy saved you from execution on Shell Town. You never got to really know me since I lost my memory. I hope you never see the real me. Please don't come looking for me because I want everyone and you to remember me as Dagger, not Amy. You're one of my __best friends and you don't need to know how I really am._

* * *

Zoro finished the letter again for the fifth time before Luffy shouted in glee, "WE'RE HERE! LOOK! LOOK! LOGUE TOWN!" Zoro folded the letter and put it in his sash and went to help dock the _Going Merry_.

* * *

The lone cloaked figure walked on the boardwalk searching for a caravel. With his left hand, he tugged his mantel closer to his tall figure to keep the raging winds from blowing his cloak open. The rain fell down on his unprotected head. Rain ran down his face, but he kept searching for that caravel.

"Shit! What's will all this damned rain of a sudden!" A man shouted. "How am I going to burn the ship like this? AH! Shit. This is bad Ritchie! We can't burn the ship like this."

The cloaked figure walked up to the ship and examined it. "Excuse me."

The man looked up, "What do you want?"

"Is this Monkey D. Luffy's ship?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Did Captain Buggy send you to check up on me! Don't tell him! I can do this by myself!"

"Thank you." The cloak figure replied and jumped on the ship.

* * *

After all the commotion, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro flew themselves on board the _Going Merr_y and away from Smoker and the Marines. The Straw Hat Pirates cheer as Nami pointed out the lighthouse that showed the way toward the Grand Line. Sanji proposed a toasted and everyone else joined in. Each pledged out their dream.

They did not notice the tall man standing and watching them in the rain until he spoke, "Which one of you is Monkey D. Luffy?"

The crew turned their heads to see the man in the cream mantel down to the ground. He also wore a dark red muffler that covered half of his face. His eyes were covered by hid white, wet bangs.

Zoro rested his arm on his swords incase they needed to be drawn. Sanji side glance at the man as he stood erect ready for anything. Usopp cowered behind Nami. Nami hid behind Zoro and Sanji. Luffy looked at the man. Rain water rolled off his hat.

"I'm Luffy." He answered, "Who are you?"

"We better get out of the rain." The man replied as he turned around to enter the cabin. The Straw Hat Pirates looked at each other for an explanation, but Luffy chimed, "Yeah. He's right. Ha ha."

Nami sighed as she watched her captain rushed into the cabin. "Be careful. We don't know who he is."

They found him standing it the open space. "Now that we're out of the rain," He looked up to show his duel color eyes, one red and the other blue."My name is Malik, Guardian of Princess Amy. I came searching for Monkey D. Luffy and his First Mate. We are in need of your assistance."

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked. "Why should we trust you?"

"This will explain some things." From under his cloak, he pulled out a small package with his left hand and threw it at Nami. She opened the package to find a green bandana.

"Zoro's?" She turned to Zoro. He looked at it and confirmed it's his.

"That means Amy was will him," Zoro looked at Malik. "Why did she send you?"

"She didn't. Nikola did."

"What?" Zoro grabbed hold of his katana, "Why would he do that? He's her enemy! What are you doing here?"

"Calm down," Sanji snapped. "He must have a reason. Let's hear him out before you do anything rash. I'll make dinner and we'll talk this over like civilized people."

"I am civilized!" Zoro gritted between his teeth.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy shouted.

Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy. "He's not."

* * *

Malik sat back and watch them eat. It was like a Zoo and they were hungry animals. During dinner, Malik got to know everyone and about Dagger's adventure by listening to them. Nami was very talkative. Once everyone was full and the plates were clean. The Straw Hat Pirates listened to Malik exaplan.

"I'll start from the beginning with Princess Amy. Her father was Gold Roger and she's heir to the pirate throne. (YUP. You're all right. Her father is Gold Roger. LOL. I knew that was too easy.)"

"WHAT!" Usopp and Nami shouted. "GOLD ROGER'S DAUGHTER?"

"She didn't tell you. She'll kill me for that. I would assume she would since she told Nikola to find Luffy."

"Go on with your tale." Zoro commanded from his seat on the ground.

"Yes. Because of an assassination attempt by the Merman Arlong, Gold Roger wanted to save Amy from it all. He called upon his best men to teach and care for her. My older sister Sakuya and I pledged our lives to protect Princess Amy as our father did hers. We met up with Amy when she was sailing with Mihawk. From then on, the three of us sailed the seas. Amy liked looking for trouble and we did.

A few months ago, we found Nikola Amy liked him from the first moment she saw him. We knew he had special gift in him, but not one from a Devil's Fruit. On her command, we trained him to fight and live as one of us. He sailed with us for a few months before he found his had living relative, an aunt and a cousin. His mother had a sister that lived on Monokia Island.

When Princess Amy came back to save us, she was captured by my sister and I. Nikola, after tattooing Amy, reversed the spell on me and now, I'm here asking for you're help."

"How does the tattoo work?" Usopp asked curiously.

Malik replied, "I am not the one to ask. It has something to do with the chemical structure of the Monokia plants. Only Nikola knows its secrets. He'll explain if we sail to Monokai.

"What do you think, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at Nami, "Who's Amy?"

Zoro snapped, "AMY! How can you forget about her!"

"Dagger," Nami hushed Zoro, "Her name is Amy."

"No, her name is Dagger. I named her and she's Dagger."

"Alright."

"What about Dagger?"

"She's is Dagger." Usopp shouted at Luffy. "Dagger's in trouble and Malik wants your help."

Luffy stood up in anger, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! We have to save Dagger! Why are we still here! Set sail!"

The crew groaned in frustration and shouted in unison, "WE KNOW!"

* * *

As they waited out the storm, the crew stayed indoors playing games or fixing parts of the ship. Malik choose to sit with this back against the east wall, watching the Straw Hat crew. Zoro watched him from his perch on the back wall.

"So," Zoro started, "How is Amy really like?"

"Hmmm?" Malik turned his head with his lazy gaze, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Why would I ask someone else?"

"I don't know. Why would you ask me?"

"I'm just wondering."

Malik closed his eyes and leaned back, "You don't want to know."

Zoro leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, "Why wouldn't I want to know."

"Because you wouldn't like what you hear."

"Why don't you try me?" Zoro glared at him. "I'm opened minded in some aspects."

"Ha!" Nami laughed as she stood over him, "Opened minded? That's funny." Zoro glared up at her, but she turned away to Malik, "Hey there, the rains isn't going to stop until a few hours. Let's start a poker game. Want to play?"

Malik opened his right blue eye to look at her. She was shuffling a deck of cards with her hands showing off her skills. "Don't play with her," Zoro commented, "She'll take all you money.. You know, she's a thief."

"Zoro!" Nami growled, "I didn't ask you! I asked Malik."

"I don't play," Malik replied for himself as he closed his eye. "I don't play with novices."

Nami scoffed, "Who said I am one? I can beat you and I will. Let's have a round."

"I don't like to repeat myself, Nami." He looked up through his bangs.

Nami cringed at his menacing stare and walked away slowly, "Alright..."

Zoro laughed, "How did you do that? I've been trying to do that for weeks." Malik didn't reply but closed his eyes. Zoro tried to talk to him again, but Malik replied with a glare. Zoro knew why Nami backed off. Unlike Zoro's, Malik's was a genuine cold-blooded killer's.

* * *

"NAMI! Are we at the Grand Line?" Luffy shouted from her perch on the ram's head.

Nami looked up from her map, "Luffy, for the last time, we're heading toward Monokai Island. Its going to take a few days so be patient."

"OK!" Luffy grinned and returned his gaze at the endless sea.

"What a beautiful day. It's like the storm never happened." Sanji looked up at the sky. Zoro was next to him taking his daily nap. Malik sat on the rail on the port side of the ship just watching the crew. Usopp, up at the crow's nest, looked off to the starboard side.

"What's that?" He looked through his telescope, "HEY! I can see a flock of birds to the starboard side."

"Birds?" Luffy asked as he looked up.

"Yeah, and in the water, I can sort of make out something pretty big… Ah, I can't tell. What do you think it is? Maybe a fish or a rowboat? It does look like a fish, but I'm not sure."

"I hear that when sea birds flock over the ocean it's usually because there's a school of fish around." Sanji looked over.

"FISH!" Luffy shouted as he leaned over the ram's head toward the flock of birds.

"Luffy, catch us some lunch," He said.

"Gotcha!" He stood up and stretched his arm. His arm flew back and whipped forward. It grabbed hold of something and came flying back.

"It's a huge one!" Usopp cried out.

Nami added, "Nice one Luffy!"

"What about when it comes baaaackkk!" Sanji ran for cover. Zoro didn't notice, but his eyes widened when he felt the contact.

Malik side stepped to get out of the way of Zoro's path but held out his left hand to catch him by the collar of his shirt. He set Zoro on his feet.

"Thanks," He said and glared at Luffy, "One day… I'm going… to kill you."

"Hey, this doesn't look like a fish at all." Sanji looked down.

"It's a little girl!" Nami shouted, "Get her inside! She must be freezing cold in those wet clothes. But why would this little girl be on a rowboat by herself?"

Once inside, Nami tended to the girl. After she was done, Usopp sat beside the bed to watch over her. Sanji started making soup for lunch and Zoro went to his stop next to the refrigerator. Malik sat aloof from them all on the opposite side facing Zoro.

Without warning, the girl shot up. Unaware, Usopp was knocked out by her forehead. "OUCH!" He sprawled on the floor as she looked at her surroundings.

"So, you're awake," she looked over at Nami, "And more lively than I expected. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I bet you're hungry. I'm cooking some soup right now," Sanji said.

Nami asked, "Were you in a shipwreck or something? You were in real trouble out there. What's your name?"

"When you ask someone their name, you're supposed to say your own first." The girl shot back.

Nami laughed, "Ok, my name is Nami. The guy making the soup in the kitchen is Sanji. The guy with the mean face and wearing the sash is Zoro. The guy lying unconscious is Usopp. The other guy with the muffler is Malik. And this is…"

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled, "The Captain of this pirate ship."

"PIRATES!" The girl screamed as she went into shock.

"We're heading toward the Grand Line."

"Monokai Island," Malik corrected.

"Oh, yeah. We're heading to Monokai Island."

"What's wrong…?" Nami asked the girl.

"She ain't moving." Luffy added.

"What are you going to do with that kid?" Zoro asked.

Luffy turned to him, "Umm… Now that you mention it… What should we do…? I'll think about it tomorrow."

* * *

The girl, Apis, started explaining herself the next day after she made breakfast for the crew. She ran away from the Marines during the rain storm three days ago but she wouldn't explain why she was on the Marines' ship. Sanji told everyone she didn't have to tell them and they shouldn't pry her for answers.

"Okay," Nami smiled, "You can at least tell us which island you come from."

"Oh, I'm from Gunkan (battleship) Island." Nami thought for a moment and went to get her maps.

Luffy asked, "Why do that call it Gunkan Island?"

"They call it that because the silhouette of the island looks like a battleship."

"Oh, I found it." Nami pointed to an island on the map. "It's right next to the Grand Line. We're about right here and it's here. What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to your home?"

"We're planning to go this way, away from the Grand Line, but…"

"No." Malik shot up from his spot. "We're not making any stops."

"You went to so much trouble to save me," Apis said, "He's right. I'm a burden to you all if you turned around and head toward Gunkan Island. But I… I want to go home to my Island. I know it's selfish… You can let me have a boat and I can sail back… I'll manage somehow…"

"You're not being selfish," Nami looked down at her, "Malik is. Right, Luffy?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head, "Sure, sure. Let's go to Gunkan Island." He grinned.

"But," Malik started but stopped as he saw the disappointed face of Apis, "Never mind. I can't return to Monokai empty handed."

"Then it's settled. We're going to Gunkan Island."

"YAY!" Apis cheered. "Really? You're really going to take me back to Gunkan Island!"

"We are just going to drop her off and that's all. We need to hurry back to Monokai Island."

* * *

(I'm going to speed it up cuz it's all from the Anime, nothing new to add.)

As the _Going Merry_ sailed toward Gunkan Island, the Marines spotted the small ship and the tiny figure of Apis. The Going Merry led the Eighth Division into a chase, but found themselves trapped in the Calm Belt.

Apis, somehow, helped the ship escaped by making one of the Sea Kings sneeze. The Going Merry flew over a large distance and landed only a few miles from Gunkan Island.

On the island, the Straw Hat Pirates were greeted with hostility until Apis explained how they saved her from the Marines. Her grandfather came out to meet her and offered to feed the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy wouldn't turned down any food offer so they stayed. But, unknown to them, the meat buns took hours to bake and in that time, Apis' grandfather told everyone about the history of their heritage.

Nami and Luffy wandered off to the mountains following a trail. Unknown to them both, a shadow was following after them. Nami came back to get the rest of the Straw Hat crew to show them what she had found.

"What's the deal?" Zoro asked as he looked up from his spot.

"We got something to show you guys." Nami said, "Come on."

"Yes, yes," Sanji smiled, "Listen to the Beautiful Nami. Wake up, Usopp." He kicked Usopp's sleeping form. Usopp jumped and rubbed his head with a glare.

"I'm not going. Come back when you're done with your wild goose chase." Malik said calmly.

Nami looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I followed you two up and saw the Sennenryuu (Dragon). It's a wild goose chase. You'll eventually come back here." He said again.

"Whatever," Nami scoffed, "You heartless arrogant fool." Malik only sat down and watch the crew leave silently.

Apis' grandfather was mumbling in his sleep, "And then… The 1201st generation... and the 1202nd generation… and then…"

* * *

Malik stood in the threshold of the hut watching the ships in the distance. "Finally." He turned back inside, "They came back."

"Oh," The old man said, "Let's go greet them." Malik moved out of the threshold for Apis' grandfather to pass as he followed the old man to the extended part of the island. Malik looked up at the sky and saw thousands of Sennenryuu. The two reached the edge of Gunkan Island. With his left arm, he helped the old man down the steep cliff.

"We could've just walked down the slope." He said to Malik.

"This is faster."

"You go ahead then. I'll take my time and admire the Sennenryuu." Malik nodded. In a split second, he disappeared. "I wonder what's his hurry." The old man sighed.

* * *

The Straw Pirate Crew looked up as they heard a scream. There stood a man in a gray sweat suit with long purple hair and narrow sunglasses.

"Man, you're still here?" Luffy shouted.

"Indeed… I am. Any longer in the water and I would've drowned. Behold, this beautiful radiance… Isn't it wonderful?" He out reached his arms, "This is the source of the elixir of eternal youth! I'm tired of this fighting. Let's us share this wealth."

"No." Luffy replied without hesitation.

"WHAT? Don't you want eternal youth?"

"Not interested."

"LIAR! There is no man you doesn't fear death! And for you and I, who ate the Devil's Fruit, only a thin line separates us from this world and Hell! There is no way you cannot fear death!"

"That's what you think," Zoro laughed with his arms cross, "If this guy's done what he set out to do, he'll die with a smile on his face."

"I see. Very well then. I'll claim all these Sennenryuu for myself!"

"NOO!" Apis ran toward him. The man laughed and threw a wave of air at her. Usopp pushed Apis out of the wave.

"Don't be so reckless, Apis!" He shouted.

"Even if it's reckless, I should protect them from him! This is the sacred place for the Sennenryuu! I will protect this place!"

"Yeah, sure kid. Stop wining." Apis looked around to see the voice came from Malik. He was standing on a rock above them and he was facing the man with the purple hair. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The man laughed, "I am Erik the Kamaitachi (Scythe Weasel). Who are you to stand my way?"

"You say you posses the power of a Devil Fruit. What would that be?"

"The power of my Kama Kama Fruit (scythe fruit) will cut you down to size! **Kama Kama no Whirlwind!**" Erik threw gust of air with his hands at Malik. "Ha ha ha! Take that!"

Malik saw the air scythes coming and easily dodged. "Your attack is similar to my Princess. For that, I must end your life."

"Ha ha ha! Don't get too cocky! You haven't seen my Ultimate Kamaitachi Technique. No matter where you run or hid, you can't escape."

Malik ignored him and shouted to Luffy, "When are we leaving? We have to hurry to stop the wedding."

"WEDDING? WHAT WEDDING?" Everyone shouted back up.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Amy is going to marry Nikola's cousin. I've been demanding we head for Monokai. There is no date set yet."

"You moron!" Nami shouted, "Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Zoro threaten.

"Right after I deal with him!" Erik shouted, "You arrogant bastard! Don't ignore me! Kama Kama no Wind-Scythe Chaos!"

Malik turned his head calmly and watched the wind scythe come, "_Wind?_ My Princess' wind is much stronger that yours." He jumped high in the air to avoid all the scythes. In mid air, his opened his cloak to reveal a black and gray body suit. Also, his right arm.

"What the Hell is that!" Erik cursed. White light emerged from the large cannon which was Malik's arm and struck Erik where he stood. Erik screamed in agony and was no more than a pile of ashes.

Malik landed in a crouching position before standing up to facing the Straw Hat crew. With his left hand, he pulled the cloak close. "I'll be on the ship." He told them as he walked passed. The crew and Apis were dumb struck.

Once good byes were said, the _Going Merry_ was off. Speeding its way toward Monokai Island, the _Going Merry_ was set on stopping two people from holy matrimony.

Nami found Malik sitting on the stern deck looking off into the ocean. When she neared, Malik turned his head with this lazy gaze at him. "You want something?"

"How is it possible? You're arm is a cannon. The work of a Devil Fruit?"

Malik sighed, "No, science and the greed for power." Nami nodded and turned away to head back inside. "I wanted to protect them, but it was impossible… Please stay, I want to tell you my story…"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I tried so hard to make Malik's personally fit. I also made the main villains. But I still need to work on the execution of the chapters and the events. This might take some time. I've been occupied with something else this month. Forgive me if the Chapter has errors and stuff like that.

Thanks for the reviews: **Shadw, mew shauzia, PirateQueen**: it's funny to call him a prev. I'm sorry if you don't like it. **WildGamer: **Oh… Luffy is somehow related to Gold Roger… Well, my idea went out the window…** Hitomi, Iwin Ulose:** I've decided only Luffy and the Narrator will call her Dagger**. Yukiko, I luv x-overs, and SuperMegaGirl. **

And another thing, I'm changing the couples. Amy/Dagger with not be paired up with Zoro… or will she…? ROFL. (evil laugher) Btw, tell who you want to be paired up. It _might _happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I didn't proof read this chapter thoroughly so, forgive me for errors and please tell me if there are sentences that need to be rewritten for clarity.

* * *

**

Nami found Malik sitting on the stern deck looking off into the ocean. When she neared, Malik turned his head with this lazy gaze at him. "You want something?"

"How is it possible? You're arm is a cannon. The work of a Devil Fruit?"

Malik sighed, "No, science and the greed for power." Nami nodded and turned away to head back inside. "I wanted to protect them, but it was impossible… Please stay, I want to tell you my story…"

* * *

Seven years ago, Malik was an adolescent of fourteen. He was a happy talkative teen with a sure-kill aim. His sharp shooting skill was his forte—of course he was right handed, not left or ambidextrous, just plain right handed. 

One day he boasted his skill to the wrong person and saved someone who would cost him his life.

"Yeah, I can make a shot better than you old man." Malik laughed as an elderly man, "I've got a shot that will hit anything, snipe from anywhere and I can always hit my target."

The old man looked at him with half-opened eyes, "Go away kid."

Malik glared at him before leaving the old me alone to go to his table with Amy and his sister Sakuya. They were dressed in traveling grabs so they would not bring much attention to themselves.

Sakuya is his elder by three years and had reached her height growth of five one. In the years to come, Malik will out growth her in height, but now, he was shorter than her by a three inches. She looked warily at Malik, "Leave them alone. We don't want to cause trouble here."

"But I do," Malik joshed. Sakuya rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to cause trouble," Amy said. She was ten but she was smarter than a normal child at the age, "Listen to Sakuya."

Malik bowed his head, "Alright, Amy." Amy's word was law and he knew that. Malik smirked to himself; Sakuya said _them_, but not the people outside. He left the table after finishing his supper to explore the town.

Instead of finding trouble, trouble found him. It, no, she ran into him. He was knocked down with her leaning on top of him. Over her shoulder, Malik saw a group of thieves. Being a gentleman, Malik protected her and not because she was gorgeous. She did have shiny red locks, the brightest green eyes, and a sparkly emerald color dress, but that didn't urge Malik to protect her. Who am I kidding? Of course it did, she was pretty and rich. He took out his pistol and aimed at the five thieves' feet. They jumped and danced to avoid the shots. In a few seconds, they admitted defeat and scurried away.

The girl thanked Malik and complimented on his shooting. She offered to buy him a drink or a snack. Malik couldn't turn down an offer from a pretty girl. As she gave him a mug of something, not alcohol, maybe juice, Malik began boasting about himself as he walked her home. Happy and laughing, he went back to the inn for the remainder of the night.

It was the next day when things went out of hand.

The three walked out of the inn to find two scores of men waiting for them. Sakuya's first reaction to this was, "Malik, what did you do?"

"Nothing," he replied back, "I swear."

"What do you want from us?" Being the oldest, Sakuya took charge of the situation. Malik and she stood back to back with Amy between them. The two scanned around them for any movements from the attackers.

Finally, the leader spoke, "We want the Gunner."

Sakuya glared at Malik before replying to the leader, "What is you business with my brother?"

"He humiliated my men last night and we're here to get our revenge. No one messes with the Mountain Bandits."

"Mountain Bandits? Didn't your leader get eaten by a large sea monster?" Malik laughed.

The leader growled, "That was my brother and I will find that arrogant red head and kill him."

Amy stepped up, "You will not live to see tomorrow if you quarry with us today. Let us pass or I will show you no mercy because of what you said about Shanks."

The man laughed, "I would like to see you try little girl." He snapped his fingers and a large net fell on Amy and Sakuya but not Malik.

"What is this?" Sakuya tried to lift it off her and Amy, but it was too heavy. Amy tried to escape, but could not. "What's the meaning of this?"

"A little birdie told me about your Devil Fruit Powers." He laughed, "Right Ruby?" The girl from last night walked out from behind him.

"Yes, daddy. The Gunner spilled out everything last night," She smiled, "The small one is a princess and the other one is his older sister. This net should keep them both in check."

Malik gasped when he saw her and tried to recall anything from last night. She must've drugged him with the juice. He didn't notice a dart hit him in the arm. Slowly he pulled it out and examined it. His vision started to blur.

"You have three hours to get one million belli in exchange for their lives. We'll be waiting by the Grotto. If you don't come, we'll drop them in the sea." He heard the leader's voice fade away.

When Malik came too one hour later, he found himself in a bed. An old mad sat at the table watching Malik as he sat up. "You better not strain yourself, kid."

Malik saw it was the same man from the inn. "Where am I? I've got to go to the Grotto!"

"Hold your horses," the old man got up. Malik stop when he saw the old man's leg. It was a black leg. At a closer look, he saw it was a machine.

"How…" He started in awe.

"I'm a mechanic. I make things for disabled people. It doesn't earn me any belli, but being a doctor does. I want you to say in bed."

"I can't!" Malik pleased, "My sister and friend are captives. The Mountain Bandit wants one million belli within the next two hours or they will drown my sister and Amy!"

"Yes, but you can't shoot with a dead arm."

Those words hit Malik like a stone. "What?" He moved his arms, "Don't scare me old man."

The old man rolled up Malik's sleeves to show his forearm was spotted black and green. "There was poison in the dart. I've never seen anything like it. However, I heard that a poison like this exists in the Grand Line. The poison will spread throughout your whole body and rot your flesh."

"But, this is my right arm… with out it, I can't shoot." Malik whispered disbelieving what he heard, "Can you cure it?"

"It might take me hours, but I can. You have to stay in bed. The poison will spread quicker if you move about."

Malik didn't need a second thought and jump out of bed to look for his belongings. "I chose them over my own life. It's my fault they're captured.." The old man watched the teen leave for the Grotto and turned to his closet. Opening it, he looked at the machine parts.

Malik ran to the Grotto in record time. His arm grew worst every second. He scanned the area before infiltrating the Grotto. Although he was only fourteen, he was a pirate and a guardian of a princess. He used his pistol without hesitation at the patrolling guards.

He went deeper into the Grotto, clearing the way silently. Finally, he reached the center of the Grotto. As he tightened his grip on his pistol, a sharp pain surged through his arm. He looked to see his whole forearm was black and green and it was spreading toward his hand and up his arm. The strength in his grip weakened and Malik dropped the pistol.

Taking a chance, he ran toward the cage where Amy and Sakuya were kept. Using his left hand, he used the pistol and shot the lock. The cage door opened and Amy ran out.

"Malik?" She questioned, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing that you should get upset about," Malik smiled at her as he fell to his knees. Dropping the pistol, he held onto this arm with his left hand.

"MALIK!" Sakuya demanded, "Tell me what's going on!"

There was a laughter from behind them, "It's the poison." They looked up to see the Bandit Leader and Ruby. He threw them a blade. "The only way to stop it is to cut off his arm."

"Ha ha," Ruby laughed, "The little brat can't use a gun anymore. It's my idea to use poison. Wasn't it a glorious idea?"

Sakuya grabbed the blade and looked down at Malik who nodded. As she placed the blade to this arm, Amy stopped her. "Let me do it and then I can take care of them. Hold Malik down." There were tears in her eyes, but her voice was indifferent.

Malik drifted into unconsciousness as Amy brought the blade down. Afterward, Sakuya jumped in to bound the open wound as Amy backed away to give her space.

Laughter filled the stale air from the Bandit Leader and Ruby. Amy looked at them with a shadow over her dark eyes. Her hair flared as she generated a gust of wind from under her. Soon, it evolved into a tornado surrounding Sakuya and Malik. The tornado inched out toward the Bandit Leader and Ruby and it fill up the entire area.

When the tornado died down, there was nothing left of anyone. However, blood and body parts were spatter everywhere. Everything in the Grotto was stained.

Miles away in town, a knock was heard at the door of the old doctor. He opened it to see a small child drenched in blood from head to toe. He jumped back and cursed, "What happened to you! Hurry and come in!"

As he reached out to touch her, she stepped to the side and revealed Sakuya with Malik in her arms. "Please help him," Sakuya pleaded as she entered his house. Out in the street, townspeople gather to see the remaining Mountain Bandits surrounding the little girl.

The townspeople only blinked once and the Mountain Bandits were no longer standing. However, Amy didn't kill them, maybe they will bleed to death, but she didn't kill them. This was how Amy was named "Bloody Amy." The word spread around town like wildfire and to other town on other islands.

The old doctor saved Malik's life in exchange for an experiment. If the doctor made a suitable weapon, he would be rich and powerful. The doctor gave Malik his arm cannon. For the next few years, Malik returned for a better version of the cannon until the old man died of a ripe old age. In the final year of the old doctor's life, he created a perfect arm cannon and gave it to Malik. It's the one he uses today. Unlike the others, the ammo for this particular cannon was Malik's willpower and energy.

Malik started using his left hand because he no longer had a right one. The happy, talkative teen was no more than a vessel for a weapon of mass destruction.

* * *

Malik pulled on his mantle, "This is my gift and curse for my greed for power." 

"But, that was seven years ago," Nami started, "I'm sure Amy and you sister forgave you." He refused to speak and turned away from her. She rolled her eyes and left him, "Fine, I was just trying to help."

"I know they have. They forgave me a long time ago. It is I who has not."

* * *

"LAND! IS IT MONOKAI?" Luffy shouted from his perch on the ram's head, "Is it?" 

Nami looked at the map, but Malik replied for her, "Yes, it is. We should take precaution. Zach and his mother are very sly. They might have spies in the town." Malik advised Nami not to dock in town but on the beach several miles away.

The six climbed the rope ladder onto the beach. Luffy wildly explored the surroundings. Usopp went chasing after him. Sanji smoking his cigarette stood behind Nami as she looked over the Monokai Island terrain. Zoro shook his head as he watched Luffy.

"We better go after him," he said to Nami and the rest.

"Stay here," Malik commanded, "It's not safe to wonder about, even here. The mansion," he pointed up into the forest. The Straw Hat crew could make out a roof top and a tower, "The tower has the whole island in its perspective. This spot near the cave is its only blind spot." He pointed to a cove. "I want you to stay there until I come back with an update on the situation."

"Is Dagger up there?" Luffy looked at the mansion.

"Most likely. That's where Zach and his mother are. Don't do anything stupid, Luffy. I want to have the element of surprise."

"Sure, sure." He nodded. Malik looked at Nami.

"I'll keep my eye on him," she said. Malik nodded before leaving.

Zoro scoffed as he watch Malik walk toward the town, "Now what do we do? Do we wait like dogs for him to return?"

"No, we're going up there!" Luffy pointed and marched off.

"What about what Malik said," Usopp asked, "We don't know what we're up against."

Sanji crushed on his cigarette with his shoe, "When did that stop Luffy from doing anything?"

Zoro shrugged and followed Luffy's lead. Usopp sighed and Sanji turned to Nami with a smile, "Are you coming Nami?"

"I did say I'll keep an eye on Luffy. I just didn't say where."

* * *

And so, the adventure begins. I had a wee bit of trouble finding a good reason for Malik to lose his arm. Because I said, "Greed for power." That was something I didn't plan ahead to do. I'm going to try and stick to my agenda for the rest of the chapters.Thanks for the reviews: **bluesilver-soul**: Lol! **Draciel Girl**; **Blood red nin**; **Mew shauzia; Mimi; djdoodet; WildGamer; Iwin Ulose; Love mary sues; The Paper Wolf:** Good luck. When your first chapter comes out, tell me, **mikah1053; XxXMe Need A LifeXxX; **and** raven223.**

I've counted up the votes for the pairings and you'll have to find out at the end I have an idea already.

A note about Luffy: Someone said he was related to Gold Roger, so, he's not going to be paired up with Dagger. Even if he's not related, i already have plans.


	14. Chapter 14

**EDIT: Well, Hi there. You may be wondering why I'm rewriting some parts of chapters 14, 15, and 16. **

**My first reason is… **I made Amy, Malik, and Sakuya too strong, or I set them up to be so strong. Amy being undefeated is a little over the top. Malik and Sakuya's strength is just stupid. In the end, the Straw Hat Pirates are going to be them up any way.

**Second reason, **and after I finished this story, I hate Amy's reasoning for marriage. I think of it now as something I shouldn't have done. Zoro cannot be defeated because of Mihawk and Amy cannot be defeated because of her status. It contradicts each other and creates friction, so I'm throwing out the marriage requirement.

**Third reason, **Amy's past. I'm _thinking_ about changing it. Don't you think that Amy being Gold Roger's daughter is too Mary Sue? (Not official change, but what are your thoughts on the subject?)

**EDITED: Amy's Devil Fruit Power. **She no longer has the Logia Kuuki Kuuki Fruit (Air), but has the Paramedical Kaze Kaze Fruit. (Wind)

**EDITED**: **Amy's 'berserk'** is no longer there. She's normally that violent.

* * *

The Straw Hat pirates walked into the forests and headed for the mansion. The forest was dense and they had a hard time passing through. After half an hour, Luffy finally led the crew to a path. 

"This should lead up to the mansion," Nami looked at the dirt road, "The horse's hoof marks are still fresh. Notice how the dust is lighter and has not settled in the road yet. Someone must've come up."

"Good," Luffy smiled, "Let's go!"

Zoro followed them, but something caught his eye as they went. He turned in the direction of shadow, however nothing was there. It was only tree branches swaying in the wind. Brushing it off, he continued with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates up to the estate.

"AMAZING!" Luffy shouted as they reached the gates.

Usopp said in awe, "This place is bigger than Kaya's…"

"Beli beli beli!" Nami chanted with Beli symbols in her eyes.

The estate was enormous, even the size of the gate was massive. The walls surround the mansion was almost fifty feet tall. The crew had to arch back their necks to see the top watch towers.

"This place seems more like a castle." Zoro commented.

"Then there must be a princess!" Sanji smirked. "I will win her over with my charms."

"There is a princess," Zoro snapped, "Amy!"

"Don't get so warped up." Nami replied rolling her eyes. "How are we going to get in?"

"LIKE THIS!" Luffy stretched back in arm. The crew screamed and ran back into the woods as Luffy punched the massive gate with his fist. Dust filled the gated area with the impact. Luffy stood laughing as the dust cleared to show the gate broken into pieces.

"Next time, warn us…" Nami said with a sweat drop.

"Let's go!" Luffy punched the sky and marched in.

Strangely, the loud blast didn't bring anyone over to them. The open court yard was empty. The garden was beautiful, bushes trimmed, and everything had life. The crew found a cobble stone path that led them to a pool-like fountain.

Usopp peered over and stated, "This fountain goes deep like the one Arlong Park. Do you know what's this is used for?"

"Pool parties?" Nami shrugged, "Don't worry about it now, we have to find a way in."

As she said that, a small girl with long wild purple hair appeared just on the other side of the pool. She was dressed in a short purple sleeveless dress that went to her thighs with slits on the side for movement of her legs with a very low neckline. She wore short black tights that went above her knees. A small pouch was strapped to her right thigh and a dark purple sash tied around her waist. Her accessory was a pair of fingerless gloves and her shoes were light slippers.

Sanji smiled at her and began saying nonsense about her beauty thing that made Zoro roll his eyes and turn away.

"We are expecting you." The girl said in a monotonous voice. "Follow me."

It was then, Zoro noticed that her eyes were blank. There was no pupil but an endless dull gray orb. Sanji said after he returned to normal he notice a mark on the girl's chest: A Bird of Paradise.

"She must be under the spell," Sanji whispered. "We should wait for Malik before we move go any further." But Luffy was already following the girl. With a wary sigh, the rest of the crew followed their captain.

Zoro shifted his eyes back and forth to watch for any sign of an ambush. His arm was rested on his three katanas as he fell back to be at the end whereas Sanji was leading Usopp and Nami.

For a small girl she moved fasted, Zoro had observed. She was leading them into the large mansion through the front double doors. Inside was a large rectangular hall. A large staircase led up to a small platform and then branched to the west and east stairwells on the second floor. On the first floor, three large arches showed the way to the three wings of the mansion one straight ahead, one to the left and the last to the right.

The girl led them straight ahead and down a wide hall. On the walls hung portraits of people, most likely the ancestors of the residences of the mansion. The small girl stopped in front of two large double doors as she waited for everyone. The doors opened on their own to reveal another large room. The floor was made of marble squares. Their footsteps echoed as the pirates followed the girl.

Along the sides of the walls were large roman pillars and large stain glass windows filling in every other space between the pillars. Nami couldn't hide her excitement as she thought of the Beli she could pilfer.

"Welcome," a voice echoed in the grand hall. A figure appeared out from behind a pillar dressed in a velvet blue robe top with black pants. His short hair was black and spiked up. There was a benevolent and alluring look to him that Nami forgot where she was. "Welcome to my home. I am Lord Zach Eliwood."

"YOU!" Luffy shouted and pointed. Nami jumped him before he could say anymore. She laughed it off with a smile, "Ignore him, he's does that to everyone. Show you respect to the Lord." She hissed at everyone.

"Yes, Nami!" Sanji joyfully followed her command. Zoro narrowed his eyes at Nami, but did as she commanded.

"I presume you are the leader of this group, milady?" Zach asked in a polite manner.

"Ah, yes," Nami smiled, "I am." She kept her arms around Luffy's head to keep him from talking.

With a smug look on his face, Zach replied, "Why did you knock down my front gate? Why are trespassing on my property? What is your business here?"

"Umm…" Nami bit her lower lip as she quickly thought of a reply.

"I had enough of this charade," a woman said as she walked out into the open. She was a plumb woman with a hearty frame. She was decked out in her finest dress with strands of pearls on her neck, gold on her wrist and fingers, large opal earrings and more pearls in her hair. "We must prepare for the wedding. Zach, deal with them will you? That girl is an eyesore."

Nami's jaw drop as Sanji glared at the woman, "Don't insult my Nami."

"Mother's right," Zach laughed as he snapped his fingers. The purple hair girl and a large man dressed in a red full plate mail appeared to his sides. "Take them away."

Zoro was about to unleash his swords when a voice stopped him.

"_Zachary_! Where are you, love?" Zoro's jaw dropped when he saw his beloved Dagger. I mean, Amy.

"What the Hell…" Zoro twitched. Amy came out from behind a pillar dressed in a long gown similar to Zach's mother. A red low cut tight trimmed waist coat with a long bell bottom. There was black lace on the edges of her dress and she wore a bonnet.

"Ah, Amy," Zach opened him arms as she ran into them, "How is my Lovely doing today?"

"Oh, it's been the best, but…"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait for tomorrow night…" She caressed his face and winked.

Zoro snapped then and there. He unleashed his three swords and charged at Zach, but the purple hair girl and the large man in red stopped him. The girl held out a small Japanese dagger in behind him of him while the man stood in front with a silver lance in a head on dead lock. Amy turned to head and looked at him out of the corner is her eye.

"Leave him," she commanded plainly, "He's… familiar…" She turned to look at Luffy, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp. A frown appeared on her face as she clutched her head with her left hand. Zoro noticed that Amy's eyes flashed from grey to her normal color. Something was different.

Zach went beside her, "Are you alright, Amy?" He turned to Sakuya, "Take them to the dungeon. I'll deal with them later, Osito and Sakuya" He led Amy away leaving Sakuya and the large man to deal with the pirates.

"Stand down," Nami said to them, "Let's just let them take us."

"What?" Usopp cried, "Are you crazy!"

Zoro sheathed his swords and returned to Luffy's side. Luffy looked at Amy and Zach walking away, but decided not to do anything.

"So," he said, "Where's the food? Isn't there supposed food at a wedding?"

Osito with a stone expression commanded, "Follow me." He led them down a set of stairs and into the cellar. He left and locked the door behind him.

"Where's the food!" Luffy shouted.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Be quiet Luffy. I'm thinking of a plan."

"But I'm HUNGRY!" He grabbed the iron bars and shouted, "I'M HUNGRY!"

"Can you please shut him up?" Everyone turned to see a figure in the shadows. The pirates couldn't see much of him. They saw he had his knees pulled up to his chest leaning against and his shaggy hair fell over his eyes.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked him with arm rested on his swords. Nami questioned to herself when she noticed that neither Osito nor Sakyua took away Zoro's swords.

"What's it too you?" The figure snapped back. "You look don't look like the citizens of the island."

"Yeah," Sanji replied as he pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. "We came here today. The name's Sanji. My lady friend is Nami." He told the figure as he notice that the figure was looking at Nami.

"What about them?"

"That's Usopp. The swordsman is Zoro and our captain is Luffy."

"_That's your captain?_" He looked at Luffy with astonishment. "_That's Luffy?_"

"So," Nami looked down at him, "You heard of us?"

The figure stood up and walked toward them. "I'm Nikola. I have sent for you."

"B-b-b-but…."Usopp pointed at him, "You're just a kid." The figure stood four feet ten. He was dressed in rags and his shaggy black hair was un-cut and disheveled.

**EDIT starts here.**

Nikola crossed him arms and rolled his eyes, "So? Didn't Amy or Malik tell you?" He looked at the shocked faces of everyone, "I see… they did not. I'm ten years old. Zach is my cousin and his mother Ophelia is my aunt. Did Malik tell you about our situation?"

"Actually," Nami said, "No. I'm sure he left out some details. He didn't tell us that Amy was going to marry Zach until a few days ago."

"I guess he wouldn't. He's never talkative, I should've chosen Sakuya, but Malik is better in our situation." Nikola sat down, "It all started a year ago when my mother died. I couldn't save her from her disease. I had studied my father's old medical books but nothing helped. My father left us to join pirates… No, it was he was taken by pirates because of his skill as a doctor. My father is a wonderful man because he has a gift. It was like magic flow through his hands and everything he touched would live.

Amy, Sakuya, and Malik found me alone in my house after my mother passed on. Malik was in need of medical attention and I knew what to do. He was poison by his mechanical arm. The mechanic forgot to connect the, well, you won't understand, and I cured him.

Being the person Amy is… umm..." He looked at his feet and then continued, "She didn't want to leave me alone so she made me follow her. At first it seemed like she forced me to stay. My path was parallel to my fathers, but I found out that I wanted to stay. Even thought Amy is not a friendly pirate, she cares a lot about her crew. If you can get pass her wickedness, you can learn to love her.

When I found out that my aunt and cousin was still alive, Amy helped me here. We lived on the island for a while until my aunt found out that Amy was a princess. Aunt Ophelia only saw it as an opportunity to get rich. Using my research in the plants on the island and convincing me to help her, I created a liquid that is applied to the skin to mind control who ever."

"That's unfeasible." Usopp stated, "How can you do that with plant juice?"

Nikola began to explain in detail using medical and scientific terms that the pirates clearly didn't understand so he concluded, "It just works. Believe me, it works. Just look at Amy now."

"Okay," Nami looked at him, "Say we believe you, but how do you know? You said so yourself, you are only ten years old."

Nikola glared at her, "Because it works. If it didn't work, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. I wouldn't be in this cell with an idiot crew."

Zoro shot Nikola a look, ignoring the insults the young boy said, "Do you have a cure for Amy?"

"I can make one if we can escape from this cellar. I can also make one for Osito and Sakuya too. You said Malik brought you. Where is he?"

As if on cue, a large wave of white light broke through the wall barely grazing Usopp's and Sanji's back.

"Don't sit together." A monotonous voice said, "There was a slight chance I hit you." Malik stood in the large opening with his cannon aimed at them.

Zoro twitched, "You could've shot over there!" He pointed to a stack of barrels to their left.

"Negative."

Nikola stood up and brushed the dust off, "He's right, Zoro. The barrels hold the substance I need for the antidote." Zoro sneered at him as Nikola headed toward Malik, "Malik, grab a keg and let's go before Zach notices a large hole in his house."

"Food?" Luffy sobbed.

"Yeah," Nikola sweat dropped, "There will be food in the town."

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy cried out in joy, "Let's go!"

They snuck out of the estate without any trouble as if Zach wanted them to get out or, by a small chance, he didn't know. In the small port town, Nikola and Malik led the pirates to the Governor's small house.

They addressed Luffy's hunger as the main priority. Governor Kai gave Sanji permission to use his kitchen. Sanji accepted with a grin and told everyone he would cook a gourmet meal fit for a king,

"That would be nice," Kai replied, "I never had one in such a long time."

"Why not?" Usopp asked as they sat in the den of the house.

"It's been 4 years since Lady Ophelia and her son Zachary came to this island and tricked me out of house and home. Osito was my loyal guard, but he has been turned and is under Zach's control. My servants serve them, but a few are still loyal to me. I received news about Nikola and the pirates from them. I want to help in any way possible to reclaim my home. It has been in my family for generations."

"So the portraits in the hall are your family?" Nami asked.

"Correct," Kai sighed, "Have they done anything to my estate that's worth knowing?"

Nami thought for a moment, "Errr… Yeah. They redecorated… Your front gate is gone and there's a hole in your cellar."

"What are they thinking?" Kai commented in rage. "How can they live without protection and… and they want a breeze in the cellar? My prized wine…" He cried, "My wines… My home…"

"Food is ready!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

As they sat around the room at the table and on the floor since there was no room left at the table, Kai informed them of the newest details about Zach and Amy's wedding.

The wedding is going to be tomorrow at noon at the estate. The whole island is invited, Kai showed the invitation to the pirates. "Everyone must come and bring gifts," it said, "Or else."

Zoro growled under his breath. "How are we going to get Amy back?"

"I can make an antidote with the keg Malik took from the cellar and in the morning before dusk, we can attack." Nikola said, "But…"

"But?" Nami asked.

"But! But what?" Zoro snapped.

Nikola cringed back from him as Malik stood between the swordsman and the chemist. "For the antidote to work, the person must be unconscious. Amy has to be knocked out."

"It'll be easy since she's under the tattoo's spell." Usopp smirked, "Right?"

"Negative."

Nikola sighed, "It'll be harder. Malik will handle Sakuya so you don't have to worry about her. Osito will need someone strong. Amy is most difficult. We know her as _Bloody Amy_."

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked confused, "Bloody Amy is Amy. They're the same person. The Marines have her picture and a bounty on her head."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked, "Bloody Amy?"

Luffy said frankly, "Kuro told us that she's a blood thirsty pirate."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to." Zoro lunged at Luffy but Sanji and Usopp stopped him.

"I'll explain, Zoro," Nami said, "We known for some time but Amy didn't. During our stay at the Baratie, I told her we knew. The subject never came up until now. I don't think Amy is really that evil."

"You don't understand. Amy is always like that." Nikola sighed, "I've known her for a year, and I'm in fear for my life. She would kill me without hesitation now because I betrayed her."

"Ever since my injury, she never forgave anyone that done us, my sister and me, harm. Amy is a defensive person. That's her tactic for the sea. She enjoys causing pain and suffering on those who attack us. We never attack a ship unless it's commanded by her or our current captain. Amy finds peace when she's not the leader. She's not so hostile. But when she engages in battle, you'll be surprise if anyone is left alive. Most likely, there will be blood everywhere."

"Stop fusing and go make the antidote," Zoro growled as he leaned against the wall, "Wake me up when we are leaving. I'll deal with Amy."

"Are you sure you can handle her? Only a few people can." Nikola asked him but he was snoring away. "Maybe," Nikola turned to Malik, "Maybe Amy changed. What do you think?" Malik stared at Zoro and then left the room.

Nikola excused himself from the room to go make the antidotes. He asked Malik as he found him in the hallway. "Are you jealous of the swordsman?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer, but I just want to know. You seem close to Amy, but so does Sakyua. I guess it's because you three have been together for so long. But I want to know. Do you want to be the one that saving Amy from my cousin?"

"I am only a guardian of my princess no matter what course of life she chooses. I have pledged my life to protect her and I will until I draw my last breath. An intimate relationship is not permitted. However, the swordsman may be at a disadvantage due to Amy's Devil Fruit and fantasy relationship with my princess."

Nikola laughed, "You're so mechanical." He stopped sharply and dropped his head, "I'm sorry. It's not my place. I'm assuming that Amy is going to leave the island after this and Sakuya and you are going with her."

"Positive."

Before dawn approached, seven shadows moved up the mountain toward the large estate. There was a nice cool breeze that night and it will probably creep in to the early morning. They gather around the broken front gate to review the plan.

Nami placed down a map she drew of the estate from Kai's descriptions of the mansion and his spies' information.

Usopp drew three small pouches from his large one, "I made some sleeping powder. It's only a small amount because I had so little time. This should knock them out and give us enough time to use the antidote."

"Wow," Sanji said in surprised as he took a pouch, "You actually have some use." Usopp glared at him but Nami broke the two off.

"Not now," she said and continued to point out the location of the Zach, Osito, Sakuya and Amy.

Nikola handed Zoro, Sanji, and Malik three vials of white liquid and some bandages. "The way of applying the antidote is to pour it on the tattoo and burn the chemicals off the skin. Yes, burn. It will be painful and that's why they need to be unconscious. The tattoo on Sakuya is located on her right breast."

"What?" Sanji lips curled into a smile, "Hey Malik, how about I take Sakuya and you get Osito? You're pretty strong and we need a strong person to take the knight."

Malik slowly turned his head to Sanji, "Keep away from my sister." Sanji cringed back from Malik's glare.

"Okay…"

"Before I was rudely interrupted," Nikola sighed, "Sakuya has the tattoo on her right breast. Osito has it on his left shoulder blade. You will have to take off his heavy armor to see it. Amy has her tattoo over her heart. I removed the one from her arm and tattooed over her heart because my cousin wanted it."

"You idiot!" Zoro growled at him, "I ought to kill you right here."

"Luffy," Nami turned to her captain, "We never did discuss what you were doing…"

Luffy cracked his knuckles, "I'm getting Dagger back from that bastard."

"Dagger?" Nikola raised his eye brow while stepping away from Zoro..

"That was her name when she traveled with us." Nami replied, "Luffy still calls her that."

"Oh, okay. What are you going to do?"

She smiled, "Me? Our money is depleted. You aunt doesn't need _that_ much jewelry."

"But, it belongs to the village… You can't take it. It's not yours to take."

"Oh well," she waved at him, "Just stay here and be a good kid."

"I'm coming too!" He shouted after her.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, seven figures moved towards the large mansion to execute the plan of saving Princess Amy but… does she need saving…?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for staying with me this long. And WOOT! 100 reviews! Thanks: **mikah1053**, **HikariDragoness of Light**, **WildGamer**, **Mimi**, **weixuan18**, **Iwin Ulose**, **Demoncat5**, **Austin**, **Kino Wolfie Head**, and **Rema**. 


	15. Chapter 15

**EDITED: Amy's Devil Fruit Power. **She no longer has the Logia Kuuki Kuuki Fruit (Air), but has the Paramedical Kaze Kaze Fruit. (Wind)

**EDITED**: **Amy doesn't go berserk.** She's normally that violent when she's angry.

* * *

The seven spilt up to go their separate ways into the estate… but before they could get a chance, there was a scream coming from the mansion. It was a woman's shriek.

"Stop," Nikola said to them as they turned from their routes to the mansion. "It might be a trap. We must stick to the original plan."

As he finished the sentence, the doors of the mansion burst open with a strong gust of wind. A plum woman was running on her stubby legs towards them. Her hair was wild and the caked on powder of her make-up was ruined. She ran and tripped at their feet.

"Aunt Ophelia!" Nikola went beside her.

The woman was in full shock, "Ni-Ni-Nikola…" Her next words were not audible.

"Calm down," Nikola said to her, "Breathe slowly and tell us."

"Why! Why! Why didn't you tell us she was insane?" His aunt snapped and shoved him off her. "Now my poor Zachary is going to die! I have to get help!" She stood up and started running again. As she was about to reach the gates, a long javelin flew pass. The pirates could feel it was not from a normal throw because the javelin barely had any air resistance. Aunt Ophelia's dead body fell to the ground making a loud thump.

In the threshold of the mansion, there stood Sakuya and Osito, the ninja and the knight. Sakuya smirked and ran toward the garden where as Osito rested his sliver lance in his hands. Slowly, he walked out from the threshold and stood on the dirt path with the lance prompted up on the ground.

Nikola looked at the crew, "I think Amy knows what we're planning… She set up an arena for Sakuya and Osito…"

Sanji scoffed, "Then we'll go with our original plan, as you said so yourself. Go on, I'll take care of Osito." Everyone looked at each other before heading toward his or her destination. Malik and Nikola headed toward the garden where Sakuya was waiting for them. Usopp and Nami were heading inside to do what thieves do. Luffy and Zoro were heading inside to meet Amy and Zach.

Once Nami and Usopp entered, they went up the stairs to the second floor to seek out the treasures.

"Are you sure we should be taking her jewels and gold? I heard it's bad luck to take things from the dead." Usopp said with caution as his knees shook with fear.

Nami laughed, "I don't believe in that superstition. You can always go help Sanji."

Usopp slowly back away from her, "I think I shall. He might need me." Nami turned around to roll her eyes at him, but he was already gone. With a smirk on her face, she walked on down the hall way. She opened every door on her way to the master bed room where Ophelia slept and where she will have a jewelry box.

_Start with the small and gradually to larger ones_, Nami thought to herself, _this is a cake walk_. As she explored the house, she wondered about the others and their situation.

Sanji took one last puff of his cigarette and dropped it on the ground. He crushed it under his shoe like he usually did. As he looked at Osito, he asked, "Want to just give it up and let me remove that tattoo?"

Osito grunted in reply and stood his ground. The two stared at each other in silence until Usopp came to break it. Usopp screamed Sanji's name when he reached the doorway. Osito took this time to high jump in the air and strike down at Sanji.

Sanij was not distracted by Usopp's call and leap out of Osito's attack. As Osito landed, he made a small creator with his immense strength. He made another leap to dodge Sanji's kick from behind him.

"For a large man, you're quick." Sanji commented as he continued his attack on the red knight. The third kick landed on Osito's breast plate. Sanji cursed in pain as he grabbed his foot.

Osito chuckled, "My armor protects me for you futile kicks." He charged at Sanji with the butt of his lance and hit him square in the stomach. As Sanji fell backward, Osito swung his lance and struck Sanji's side and sent him flying to the ground.

"NAMARI BOSHI (Lead Star)!" Usopp released his pachinko (Japanese pinball) at Osito. The knight didn't even try to move. The pachinko hit his armor with a small "ding!" and bounced off. Usopp stared in shock, "WHAT! NOT EVEN A DENT?"

Osito laughed and walked toward the door way for his javelins. With a smirk, he grabbed one and aimed for Usopp, "Let's see if your armor can protect you from my shots." Osito threw the javelin. Usopp screamed and ran away. He dodged it by only a few inches.

The red knight steadied his arm with another javelin for Usopp. Having run by a tree, Osito aimed to stop Usopp from going any further. He threw one javelin on each side of Usopp. The next few grazed Usopp's skin and pinned him to the tree. After throwing a three more for mere pleasure, Osito had pinned Usopp down by his arms and legs.

"Last one," Osito smirked steadying the last javelin on his arm for the kill. Usopp cried with tears flowing down his face. Osito released his javelin. The javelin flew true for Usopp's heart, but Sanji was there to the interception. Sanji grabbed the javelin and snapped it in two with his knee.

"It's just a pointy stick."

"A pointy stick that almost killed me!" Usopp shouted as Sanji's comment. However, Sanji ignored him and turned his attention to the knight.

"We have some unfinished business."

"So we have. No more games." Osito replied grabbing his sliver lance. He charged at Sanji with the lance head out.

"_Oui_, no more." Sanji waited until the right moment and dodged the lance. He quickly countered with a round house kick. Osito rammed into the tree where he pinned Usopp. The silver lance pierced the tree.

One of the javelins unhinged itself from the tree freeing Usopp's right hand. Usopp taking this chance pulled out the other javelins and fled from the scene.

Osito pushed himself and turned to Sanji who was launching the next attack. Osito was knocked back again but he felt no pain. "It's futile." He laughed as Sanji continued his barrage of kicks. Osito stood his ground and let Sanji kick his heavy armor.

"You're going to run out of stamina soon and that's when I will kill you," he laughed as he saw the sweat began to form on Sanji's brows. Sanji's breathing became labored but he continued his attack.

With a final kick, Sanji leaped back and shouted, "NOW USOPP!" The red knight became confused, but looked up to see the marksman had loaded his sling shot with a pachinko. He scoffed and stood his ground. His armor was impenetrable.

Usopp released a chain of attacks with his sling shot. Osito was knocked back by the force of the pachinkos. He took a step back every time a pachinko landed in his armor until, to his utter surprise, the armor began to crack.

"NAMARI BOSHI!" Usopp shouted with his extra large pachinko. As Osito stumbled, his armor shattered into pieces.

"What…?" Sanji took this chance to take one final kick at the base of Osito's neck and sent him straight to the ground. The knight let out a groan as Sanji stood over him victorious.

"Crab's shells are hard too, but inside, it's only the tender flesh. The shell is hard to crack without any work. To go to the meat, an experienced cook knows to pound the shell until it gets weak and then it'll easily crack open." Usopp rushed over to pour sleeping powder in his face.

Sanji took out the white vial as Osito snored away. "I can't believe your sleep powder actually works." Usopp glared at the cook but Sanji ignored him to pour all the liquid on the knight.

The knight sat up and cried in pain. Usopp leap back in surprise. Sanji grabbed the bandages and quickly tended to the acid wound on Osito's back. "It seems your powder doesn't work." Sanji snickered at Usopp.

"Thank you, umm… Sanji and Usopp, yes?" Osito looked at Sanji and Usopp, "Thank you for freeing me from the binds. Even under the blinds I can get a glimpse of what's happening to me. I'm surprise that you broke passed the armor. It was forged in the Grand Line by a prominent blacksmith."

"It isn't a big deal. My mentor can probably break that armor in three kicks."

"What are we doing now?" Osito asked the two.

Sanji finished dressing the wound and went in the shade of the tree. "I'm tired and I did my task. I'm going to rest until something happens." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I guess I'll join you. Attending to that fat witch is far worst than you can imagine. In a way, I'm glad she's dead, but technically, she was murdered. I need to get justice for her."

"You were the one that threw the javelin." Usopp stated as his eyes traveled to Ophelia's slain body.

"…" Osito looked over to the corpse. With his head down, he sighed, "Law is law…" And then he laughed, "Let the Marines handle it."

Suddenly, the three of them felt the ground shake. They turned their heads toward the garden to see a bright light followed by a woman's scream.

* * *

Malik and Nikola left Sanji to deal with Osito and headed toward the garden where Sakyua was waiting. Malik looked at his older sister with a sigh.

"If you don't want to fight your sister," Nikola said, "I will."

"You won't win." Malik replied plainly.

"I'll try. We can double team her. With your arm, you can only attack from a range. I'll tire her so you can stun her."

"My sister doesn't tire easily."

"But you're better." Nikola smirked. "If you use too much energy with Sakuya, you won't have enough for the skirmish with Amy. I have doubts about Zoro." Malik didn't reply in words but sat down on the ground to let Nikola battle with Sakuya.

Nikola drew his rapier as he walked up to Sakuya. She gave no signal of hostility toward Nikola. The short sword at her side was still in its sheath. When Nikola charged in to strike, Sakuya stood apathetic. Every lunge Nikola made, she would only side step to dodge.

This went on for minutes with no contact from either side. Nikola slowly developed a pattern with Sakuya and it was rhythmical. Finally, the fencer aimed an attack at Sakuya. She was defending in the rhythm and Nikola broke off from the pattern. He struck her in the arm.

Sakuya jumped back and gripped her left bicep. She flinched and fell on one knee. Malik shot up from his seat.

"Don't worry," Nikola reassured him, "She's fine. I wore out her knees." Malik nodded as he looked at the small tactician. He sat back down and closed his eyes. From the beginning, Nikola planned out the attack. He aimed high and low making Sakuya work on her dodging which was just stepping to the side, ducking, or jumping. Menial actions, but it took a surprising toll on her small frame.

Sakuya smirked, "Strange, but you can't best me, little one." She stretched out her arms and legs before drawing her short and crouching down into her attacking stance.

Nikola stood in a defense stance waiting for her to strike. They stood in silence trying to provoke each other to attack. They circled around each other with side steps until one of them dropped their guard, even for a second meant life or death.

During this moment, the little tactician studied Sakuya's form. He concluded that she was far more advanced than him in this fight. If he attacked, she would counter with double the force. If she attacked, he would barely dodge the strike. Either way, she was the victor.

Nikola tried to get Malik's attention, but the gunner was… sleeping? He took a longer look at the gunner to find it was true; which was his mistake. As his head turned back at Sakuya, she was charging at him.

"MALIK!" He cried out loud as he watched Sakuya's sword's path to try and dodge it, but his ten-year-old mind took over. He shut his eyes in fear and brace for the impact of the sword against his flesh and the blood spilling from his body. Instead he heard a loud 'clunk.'

Nikola's knees gave way from the relief that he was alive. Malik stood in front of him and blocked Sakuya's attack with his cannon arm.

"I'll take over from here." The gunner said to the small child.

"Thank you…" The ten-year-old replied as he crawled away from the two siblings. From a distance, he stood up and turned around to watch the battle between the two guardians.

They were the princess' guardians for a good reason. The two of them never lost a battle in their lives and now they are against each other. Which guardian will be the victor?

Sakuya and Malik stood in the deadlock gazing into each other's eyes. Instead of fighting physically, they were fighting mentally. (It's like the fight scene from Jet Li's _Hero_)

Sakuya would lunge back and rush in for another strike at Malik's side which Malik would easily dodge but his cloak would get slashed. He would counter her attack with a kick from behind. Sakuya would laugh and summersault out of the kick's path and land on her feet.

Without another sound, the siblings would spar with each other, but it was futile because the two were evenly matched. Blow for blow and kick for kick, the two knew they could not beat each other. However, pride between the two siblings fueled their fight.

Who was the better guardian? Who was stronger? Faster? Smarter? And who would be the compassionate one and give up the hopeless battle.

Finally after what seem like hours but in reality a few minutes, Sakuya stood down. She backed away from Malik and thrust her sword on the ground. She sighed and shrugged indifferently.

Crossing her arms, she said to her brother. "You win, I guess."

Malik did not move from his position until he knew she wasn't lying. He studied her stance once more before he let his defense down.

Nikola stepped into their circle and looked at Sakuya to Malik and then Sakuya again. He took out the vial of liquid and bandages. At this, Sakuya attacked.

Sakuya, the Guardian of Princess Amy, was known for her speed, her stealth, and her skill. Because of what happened seven years ago, Malik, the Other Guardian of Princess Amy, was know for his silence, and his destruction. The arm cannon could obliterate anything in its path if Malik wishes it. The cannon was powerful enough to tear down a building in one shot.

How? One might ask. Nikola improved the arm cannon by tweaking the power supply. Before Amy's crew met Nikola, Malik's cannon was fueled by oil circulating through the small pipes and values. Because the cannon was fueled by oil, Malik would occasionally get sick with poison. Now with Nikola's upgrade, Malik's cannon solely was based on his will power. However, there was a catch to the power. Only Malik and Nikola knew.

Sakuya lunged at Nikola after she grabbed her secret dagger from her sleeve. Without another thought, Malik rushed in to protect the boy. He did prevent any harm from coming to Nikola, however, he did not factor in himself. Sakuya stabbed his left arm, the one with human flesh.

Nikola could feel the air tensed up. Sakuya staggered back as she looked at the consequence of her action. She fell on her the ground but her eyes were locked on the dagger. Instead of gray voids in her eyes, there were specks of violet.

"Go," Malik hissed at Nikola. "Now." He commanded as he fell on one knee. Without telling him twice, Nikola soaked the bandage with the liquid and ran to press it against Sakuya's Tattoo which was on her breast. Of course, the ten-year-old flushed. She is a woman at the age of twenty-four.

Slowly Sakuya's eyes recovered to their normal violet. She blinked twice and took in her surroundings before shifting her eyes to Nikola. "What the Hell are you doing?"

Nikola smiled warily and removed his hand and the bandage. "Nothing, Suki. Just trying to… umm… bring you back."

Sakuya glared at the boy, but before she did anything, Malik spoke, "Hey Sis. Good to have you back." She looked up at him.

"MALIK!" She rushed over to him and examined the dagger, "What have you gotten yourself into now? Nikki, help him!"

"You don't remember?" Nikola asked as he tended to the wound after Sakuya pulled out the dagger.

"What are you talking about? I… I…" She thought for a moment and she looked down at the dagger. "I… s-s-stabbed you…"

"Sis, it's fine," Malik replied as he moved his left arm after Nikola dressed it. "All that matters is you're back. We have to do our duty. Do you remember?"

"I remember now… everything. When Zach went to her Highness last night, she turned defensive and hostile." She scoffed, "I would too if he wanted me. Malik, you better hide… that wound."

"Yes, sister."

"How are we going to get in the mansion?" As soon as she finished the sentence, Malik raised his arm cannon and shot at the home. Debris flew everywhere. When it settled down, there was a hole in the side of the mansion similar to the one in the cellar.

"Mr. Show off." Sakuya sneered.

"AHHHHH!" A woman screamed. "MY BELI!"

Sakuya looked at the hole and saw a woman with short orange hair. She was holding a broken sack with gold and jewels at her feet.

"Nami…" Nikola looked at her with scorn. "Stealing is wrong."

"Friends of ours?" Sakuya asked Malik who just nodded. She looked up again to see three men running toward them. She already knew Osito but not the other two. She pointed to two of them with a raised eyebrow and turned to Nikola for an explanation.

"Are my eyes deceiving me because I see a Goddess in my presences?" She felt someone grab her hand so she turned to lock eyes with a blonde man dressed in a slim black suit with a blue collar shirt. He held out a rose and kissed her hand.

"Errr…" She looked down at him with surprise, "Who are you?"

"He's Sanji." Sakuya turned her head to the speaker, "I'm Usopp and we're to save you from the Zach and his mother." He sighed at Sanji, "Ignore him."

"I told you to keep away my sister." Malik growled at Sanji.

"Now, you can't expect me not to praise your lovely sister."

Sakuya pulled away from Sanji and scoffed, "Listen Sanji, I don't date pretty boys. So, stay away and you won't get hurt. Seriously." Sanji looked at her flabbergasted.

Usopp laughed at him, but stopped as soon as Sanji shot him a death glare. Usopp smiled nervously but saved himself by pointing out Nami. "Look! Nami's over there!" Nami stood over the jewels and gold with her broken sack. Her fist was clutched while she glared at Nikola and Malik.

"Hey…" Osito looked at them and the wall, "Who are you guys… actually? My employer will not be please with this. Tell me now. Who broke the wall? Why is she taking all the beli?" He continued with a barrage of questions until Sakuya stopped him.

"Osito," she smiled, "Silly knight, you already know all those answers. We're pirates. I suggest you stay out of this." She walked up to him to pat his back. "OSITO! You're bleeding!" She shouted in shock. This caught Nikola's attention and he ran to the knight.

"What happened?" He asked after he examined the wound. "Usopp…. Sanji… What did you do to him?" Usopp explained about the vial and the confusion with the application. "SO YOU POURED IT ALL ON HIM? Are you crazy! It's acid. You can only pour a little bit! That's why the vial is so small. It's the whole point!"

Sakuya's face was full of concern with Osito but he told her with a laugh, "It's just a scratch, little one."

"…" Sanji and Usopp looked at the boy and shook their head. "Could've told us."

"If you didn't know… and you guy are more competent than your captain. I'm sure Zoro didn't listen… AHHH! AMY'S IS IN DANGER!" Sakuya and Malik's attention turned to the boy. "Her tattoo is over her heart! If Luffy or Zoro poured it over her, she'll die!"

"Nikki, take care of Osito. We're going after our Princess." Sakuya replaced her dagger in her sleeve and pulled her short sword from the ground. Malik pulled out both his arms and tuned his arm cannon with his left arm. There were designated knobs and buttons on his cannon to change the power of the shots.

"Be careful." He called after them.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro continued down the hallway toward the Grand Hall with marble squares flooring and along the sides of the walls were large roman pillars and large stain glass windows filling in every other space between the pillars. It was quiet and their foot steps echoed.

They continued down the Grand Hall until they met a figure standing in the center of the room. Zoro drew his three katanas ready for an attack from the person and Luffy was carefree about the situation.

"HEY!" He shouted to the figure. "Have you seen a princess around here?"

"A princess, you say?" The figure looked up and pulled away the cloak. It was Zach, "Thanks for coming, but we don't need any witness for the ceremony. Amy is getting ready for the wedding."

"Dumbass, you're being played!" Zoro shouted, "You better escape before she kills you too. You're mother is dead."

"My mother?" He replied mocking Zoro, "My fat mother? Who cares about her? It's not Amy that tricked her, it was me. Amy is under my total control. I can tell her to do anything and she will with a smile on her face."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Zoro glared, "You're out of you league. Just run away and you'll escape with your life."

Zach scoffed and pulled out a slim sword. "I'll take you on. You're bluffing."

Luffy stepped in front of Zoro, "He's mine." Luffy smiled and pulled back his arm. Zack's initial reaction was like everyone else's at Luffy's power. When he realized it, it was too late for him to move.

When Luffy's fist was two feet away, something detour it away from Zach's flawless face. His fist flew into a pillar and he follow suit. There were debris and when it cleared, Amy stood in front of Zach with a hand fan.

Zach, Luffy, and Zoro looked at her to see her attire. Amy was dressed in a slim black dress with a turtle neck collar and sleeveless. A diamond shape opening was on her chest. The hem of the collar was line with red. Amy's hair was cropped just above her shoulders and her right bands were dyed red.

**EDIT**

"Hey," Zach stared at her, "Why aren't you in your wedding dress?"

"Wedding?" Amy turned to him. Her voice was cold and sharp. There was no warmth or care about her speech. "I will not marry a fool like you. You couldn't even dodge a simple attack from that idiot." She turned her attention to Luffy and Zoro, "Who are you two?"

"Amy! Do you recognize us?" Zoro pleaded. "We didn't come here to fight you."

"Oh, then you can fight Zachary." She shoved him at Zoro, "Go. Prove yourself worthy."

"What the Hell is this?" Zach turned around, "You're suppose to listen to me! I'm your master! Do as I command and marry me."

"Don't speak to me with that tone unless you want to die."

"You can't kill me. Nikola with be without a family."

Amy scratched her head nonchalantly, "He was fine when I found him. He'll be fine if you didn't exist. I'll have to kill him too so he won't be lonely anymore. Now," She crossed her arm, "Are you going to entertain me or am I going to have to kill you."

"Who do I have to fight?" Zach looked over to Luffy and Zoro.

"Pick one and go. I don't have all day." Amy walked out of the center and leaned on a pillar.

"You." Zach pointed to Luffy, "I'm ready for you." However, Luffy didn't move from his position. He was still embedded in the pillar. "Is he dead?"

In a flash, Amy appeared beside him and pulled him out of the column. He fell backwards and landed sprawled on the floor with powder on his face and chest. "He's sleeping…" Amy nudged him with her boot.

"Usopp's powder actually worked?" Zoro asked surprised. "Damn. How am I going to make Amy unconscious now?"

"Your new opponent is the swordsman," Amy told Zach with her arms crossed. "Start."

Zach smirked, "Now I get to see if you're bluffing or not."

"…" Zoro only stared at him with disappointment, "Half of what I told you are true. Why can't you get it through your thick skull? You won't beat me. You're wasting your running time."

It only took 2 seconds. Zach charged at Zoro and Zoro demon slashed him. Zach fell to the ground unconscious. "Now if I can do that with Amy…" He whispered to himself.

"He's still alive." Amy said as she stepped into the center. "You're merciful."

"Only to those who are over their heads. You knew how weak he was and you sent him into a den of lions."

Amy laughed, "I like you, but you cannot defeat me. However, I'm not as merciful as you. You're life is going to end here and now."

"Wait, wait. I don't want to fight you." Too late for any conversation now, Amy sent a gust of wind at him. He dodged it easily, but not the second blast which came after the first. Zoro was sent flying into the closest pillar and left a dent. He recovered just in time to see another blast coming at him.

Zoro leaped out of the way as the blast broke down the pillar.

"You're good as dodging, but how are you in combat?"

"I will not lose. Never, not until I defeat him."

"You have a goal. Ha. I never lose." She smirked. "I will not be defeated by you. I will not die until I… You cannot understand. Strangers cannot understand."

"Strangers?" Zoro questioned, "I'm Roronoa Zoro. Have you forgotten me?"

"I know no one by that name. Now prepare to die!"

Amy charged at him with what seem like two sticks. As she came closer, Zoro saw it was two closed hand fans. When she was a few meters away, she jumped high into the sky and somersaulted and landed behind Zoro.

With her 'weapon', she slashed at Zoro's back. Zoro hissed in pain and turned to counter her, but she flipped backwards to create distance between her and his swords.

"Attacking from behind is not honorable."

Amy scoffed, "I'm a pirate. What did you expect?"

"I thought Hawk-eyes taught you better." Zoro replied with a smirk when her scoff turned into a gasp.

"How do you know?"

"You told me yourself. Now end this nonsense."

Amy glared at him, "I will. No more nonsense. It was fun meeting you, Roronoa Zoro, but you will die." She opened one hand fan and threw it at Zoro. As it flew at him, the fan broke apart in to smaller pieces.

Zoro saw how she was able to slash him, The fan was made up of small thin knives. The knives floated around him. He counted there was at lease thirty. He was too worried about those knives and didn't see Amy charging at him.

She landed a kick in his stomach. "I'm attacking head on and you still can't block."

"Forgive me." Zoro twirled his right hand and his katana cut a large slit up her dress. Not only did he cut her dress, but there was a cut on her thigh.

Amy used her other leg to kick him away and examined her cut. It was not too deep. She looked at him. She was close enough for him to slice her leg off, but he didn't. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I hope you won't too."

"To be frank, I don't fight girls." Zoro replied not letting his guard down on the floating knives. "I don't want to scar your pretty face." _Did I just say pretty…?_ He thought to himself. "I though you were named Bloody Amy for a reason."

"Bloody Amy…" Amy held her head down with her eyes shadowed over. She laughed and smirked, "I can show you _Bloody Amy_."

Remembering what Nikola said, Zoro cursed at himself. Provoking her would not be a smart thing to do. At this thought, the knives were sent flying at him. He parried a few and cut down the others. Seconds into the skirmish, Amy joined in with the attacks.

Zoro's mind froze as his body refused to attack. It was Amy. He couldn't hurt her. Soon, he was covered in scratches, cuts, and gashes and maybe busied in a few spots, but he couldn't bring the will to strike at Amy.

"RORONOA ZORO! What the Hell do you think you're doing! You cannot be defeated!" A voice shouted in his head, "What about your promises? Your dream? Kurina's dream?"

"Kurina…" Zoro whispered. "TORNADO!" With all his might, Zoro used the move Amy had taught him against her. No, Dagger taught him that move.

"I will not be defeated." He replied as blood ran down his limps from the cuts and gashes.

"Oh, but you _will_." Amy smirked as she charged at him. "It's no use." Amy appeared behind him with a dagger. Suddenly from the corner, a fist flew out and knocked Amy into the wall. All the knives fell to the ground against the marble floor.

"It's about time." Zoro rested on his sword and looked over at Luffy. Luffy grinned as he stretched.

"Where's Dagger?"

Zoro stumbled over his sword. He recovered in a second and shouted at Luffy, "FOR THE LAST TIME, DAGGER AND AMY ARE THE SAME PERSON!"

"No," Luffy replied, "Dagger's our friend. She's _my friend_. I named her and she's mine!"

"I don't care who you are talking about," Amy stood up from the debris and dusted herself, "Was it you who punched me?"

"Yes," Luffy smiled, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates. Who are you? You look familiar." He thoughtfully looked at her.

Amy dropped her fan and it echoed on the marble floor, "Luffy… Monkey… _D_… Luffy…" She clutched her head.

"Hey, Dagger! What did you do with your hair?" Luffy happily walked toward her as he realized who she was.

Amy ignored him and quickly picked up the fan and blew a gust of air at Luffy. "What the…?" The gust of air hit Luffy square in the stomach and rebounded back at her. She jumped and rolled out of the gust that dented the wall behind her.

He rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry. Where's Sanji?"

"This is not the time, Luffy!" Zoro growled in frustration, "We have to deal with Amy first!"

"I forgot," He scratched his head, "What are we doing again?"

Anger flared in her eyes when she looked up at Luffy. Amy threw her fan at him and separated it into the small knives. With her hand, she swept her hand parallel to the ground so the other knives jumped into the air. As the knives left the floor, Amy sent another wave to push the knives up to join the other thirty. With over sixty knives floating around them, Zoro stood in his stance ready for any attack. Luffy, on the other hand, was clueless as he admired the shininess. Amy unleashed the knives at them without a word.

Zoro noticed and felt Amy's intentions to kill instead of cutting and scratching. If it weren't for his speed, the knives would have decapitated his limbs and even his head. While he was avoiding the knives, Amy and Luffy were having hand-to-hand combat.

Every single one of Amy's air blast rebounded and went straight back at her. As every second passed, she grew more and more frustrated to a point where she stopped all her attacks. The knives stopped in mid air and she stood still.

Zoro and Luffy came together to devise a plan, but when they were meters apart, Amy attacked. This time not only the knives flew toward them, but a large blast of air.

The array of knives pinned Zoro on the large pillar and Luffy on the wall. Blood splattered on the floor and ran down their sides.

Zoro swore in pain. The knives caught him in the arm and both his legs. Luffy, on the other hand, was pinned by the right shoulder and his left leg. Amy held a knife in her hand and tossed it up and down. Her eyes shifted from Luffy to Zoro and her mind contemplated who should die first.

"Don't do it!" Luffy shouted.

Amy scoffed, "Do you think you can just "don't do it" and I'll stop? What kind of idiot do you think I am?" She lifted her arm to throw it.

"Dagger." Zoro bellowed but it came out in a whisper. He strained his head to look up. As if time and the world stopped, Amy looked at him and he stared back. Their eyes were locked and a smile, a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Zoro." It was Dagger that spoke, not Amy. It was the same voice from before when he was about to give up. "I don't exist any more. It was only Luffy's imagination that created me. Before the end, I just wanted to tell you..." Amy dropped the knife in her hand and walked up to Zoro to cup his cheek. "Even though we only knew each other for a short amount of time, I grew to care about you and then… I grew to love you." With a smile, she leaned in to kiss him. They closed their eyes to enjoy the kiss. It only lasted a second but it felt like a life time.

"ZOOORRRROOOOO!"

Zoro opened his eyes to see a bright white light. _Is this heaven?_ He thought. _Did I die?_

"ZORO!" It was a female's voice. When the white light died down and his vision adjusted, he saw in front of him a worried face of Nami. "I can't believe Amy would do this to you. Nikola, help me."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" The boy shouted from somewhere out of Zoro's vision.

"I'll help. Hold him down," A purple hair girl appeared. She looked into Zoro's eyes, "This will hurt." It didn't register in his mind until she pulled out the knife in his arm. He left out a cruel scream and then another one for both of his legs. As he sprawled on the floor, he felt Nami and the girl dress his arm and legs. His head turned to see Luffy being done the same, but with Usopp's and Sanji's help.

"Thanks, Sakuya," Nami said to the girl.

"No problem, but I see some hint of blush on your cheeks."

"What!" Nami cried, "Don't jump to conclusions. He's just a friend."

"I just notice you picked him over your captain. I'm sorry if I offended you." Sakuya hid a smirk. Zoro sat up and Sakuya looked at him with amazement. "Even after all that, your first mate is wide awake? I'm amazed."

Zoro groaned before he looked at the surroundings. To his utter surprise, there were large holes in the walls and random pillars fallen down. Debris was everywhere. How long was he out?

"What happened?" He asked them in a shock.

They looked at each other and back at him. Nami placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll tell you but not now. Everyone is tired. Tomorrow they will explain."

"Let's go back to town." Sakuya said to everyone. They agreed with her and nodded. Nami and Usopp helped Zoro and Sanji supported Luffy. The large red knight carried Amy's sleeping form. Nikola and Malik were not far from her. Sakuya's minute frame led the pirate's path. Left all alone in the broken hall was the unconscious Zachary Eliwood. When Usopp reminded the red knight about the boy, Osito laughed as said he'll come back to retrieve him later.

Once they were back in town, Governor Kai was over ecstatic about them returning alive, but fainted when Osito reported about his mansion. There was much celebration in the town, but the pirates were not part of it. As soon as they went into their rooms, they fell onto the bed and straight to sleep.

* * *

AN: Yay! It's the end of the chapter and almost the end of the story. This is the longest chapter ever for this story. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes cuz I put a lot of work into this. Which one do you like? Anyhow…

What would you guys think of a story called: Lady Mihawk. I'll assume you'll know what the title is implying. He he he. If you are interested in reading it, I might start it after I finish with Her Name is Dagger. which would be the next time I update.


	16. Chapter 16

**EDIT:** There's a bomb in this chapter. Amy's real past in revealed. The Will of D does not apply to her.

* * *

"_Even though we only knew each other for a short amount of time, I grew to care about you and then… I grew to love you."_ Zoro looked at the closed door in front of him. Behind the wooden door was Amy. He stood there for a few minutes before turning away to go back to his room afraid to go in and confront her.

* * *

Earlier that evening, everyone but Osito, Amy, and Malik gathered around the den to hear what happened. Amy was still asleep from yesterday and Malik watched over her incase of any new surprises. Osito went to take care of Zachary and his deceased mother. Governor Kai sat down with the others before Sakuya started. Zoro listened intently but he acted indifferent as he sat with his back against the wall.

Sakuya looked around at the Straw Hat pirates, Governor Kai, and Nikola. "When we arrived, Luffy and my princess were already fighting. Their battle brought down most of hall and did all the damage. Luffy wouldn't give up and my princess refused to be defeated.

"When Luffy was fighting her, I intervened and took over the fight. Malik held Luffy back and eventually had to knock him out because he wouldn't stop squirming. Your swordsman was unconscious when we arrived. We saw both of them were losing blood, and fast."

"You see, Amy's trademark is that she doesn't initially kill a person, but let him or her bleed to death," Nikola stood up to explain, "Hence the pirate name, Bloody Amy. Never has there been a case where Amy right off ends a life. She plays around and leaves the person tired and bleeding. Normally, the person dies, but once in a while, a medic or doctor can bandage and save a life. Bloody Amy may be heartless, but sweet side of Amy always comes through."

"Some times the sweet side doesn't," Sakuya shrugged, "For this incident, it did when Malik and I showed up. My brother took Luffy away from any more confrontation with her and I stood in his place. Princess Amy was in a negotiable state, but it didn't last when she saw Nikola. I assumed it was the work of the tattoo because she was not herself. There was more rage in her than normal. It didn't help when she saw Malik was injured too."

With her power, she overwhelmed my strength and left Malik with a distressful choice. Malik reluctantly used his cannon on her."

"WHAT!" Zoro shot up from his seat, "He could've killed her! That bastard."

"Calm down, you love-sick puppy," Sanji casually replied, "She's alive."

Nikola and Sakuya gave him a look when the cook called Zoro a 'love-sick puppy' out loud.

"Umm, yes," Nikola regain his posture, "I tweaked Malik's cannon so he can control the power from his gun. I believe I told you before; Malik can control the strength of his blast. He will not hurt Amy. No matter what, he will not hurt Amy. He cares for her as―"

Sakuya elbowed his stomach. Nikola's child frame fell backwards into the couch, "My brother cares for our Princess as much as me. Anything more is not appropriate. _Everyone_ knows that." She glared at Nikola as she emphasized the word.

"Sure," Nikola rolled his eyes, "What ever you say, Suki. Any way, when she was unconscious, I administered the tonic on Amy and she's fine. I'm sure she's sleeping right now."

"She just woke up." The gunner interjected as he stepped in the room.

"Awesome!" Luffy shot up from his seat followed by Sanji.

"The beautiful princess is awake. If only I was the one who woke her. Sweet fairy tales always have wonderful endings."

"Sanji," Nami stared.

"Yes Namie?"

She let out a sigh, "Just come."

Usopp called after them, "Wait for me! I want to see her too."

Sakuya went to Malik and quickly said something. Malik only replied in his scrupulous tone, "I know."

"He doesn't." Sakuya looked at Zoro who sat back down instead of going with his crew mates.

Malik motioned her to go to Amy with Nikola. As they left him, he went to sit in front of Zoro.

"Yes?" Zoro looked irritated at the gunner.

"I have to warn you. My princess is not the same person you know. I'm not sure how she acted when she was around you and your crew, but it might be different. She's regaining her memory slowly however, she does not know _you_."

His eyes widen, "What? What about Luffy and the others?"

"No, I mean. She doesn't remember your relationship with her, but she does know of you. The tattoos, the first one and second one, are erasing her memory from a certain length of time. Frankly, I don't know how much she remembers or when she'll remember, but…" Malik stood up, "You're now, my rival."

Zoro raised his eyebrow and scoffed, "Rival? What are you talking about?"

"I think she still has some feelings for you, but I'm not positive. If you want to know, you must go and speak to her yourself." With that, Malik left Zoro to think silently.

"Hey," Zoro called after him. He stopped and turned around. "Your sister said you can't have a relationship with Amy."

Malik looked away, "I know, but like you, I can't help it."

* * *

After leaving Amy's closed door, Zoro went back to this room and sprawled on the bed. He closed his eyes for how long he doesn't know, but he was awoken by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He said in a groggy voice, "Come in." The door opened slightly, and Amy peeked her head through.

"Umm, hello. They said I would find you here."

Zoro sat straight up as soon as he saw her, "So I am here. Do you need anything?" He kept his speech formal although he just wanted to run to her and embrace her.

Amy came through the door and closed it behind her. Zoro was shocked to see her in a pale pink sun dress. It was sleeveless and had a v-neck line. The light fabric stopped above her knees.

He blurted, "I thought you abhorred pink." As soon as the woods came out, he cursed under his breath at himself.

Amy giggled, "No, I don't care for colors. But, pink is one of those colors I would not chose to wear, if possible. Besides, don't you think light pink goes great with white or green. I… I don't know which is better…" She looked at her white and green sandals and bracelets.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. What did she mean? Green and white…?

She went to sit beside Zoro and pulled her knees akimbo lying on her side. "I don't want to sound forward, but I have to know something."

"Go for it," Zoro looked at her and fought every urge to warp his arm around her.

"Well, Malik told me that you and I had a relationship." She placed her hands together and looked at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. "Is it true?" There was a blush on her face.

"Depends how you define relationship." Zoro answered slowly. "We had a mutual relationship. In one word, a friendship. I cared for you like you care for Sakuya or anyone."

Amy left out a sigh, "Oh." What type of sigh, Zoro couldn't figure out. A sigh of hope? A sight of relief? A sigh of anger?

"That's good. I thought we had something more than a friendship because…," she paused as she placed a hand over her heart, and then laughed. "I'm relieved that we didn't do anything I might regret."

"Why is that?" Zoro blurted again without thinking and cursed at himself again.

**Edit **

She scoffed, "I'm a princess and the damn world wants to marry me." That got his attention.

Rolling her eyes, she continued, "No body knows how it is. They say, 'look, there's the Pirate King's daughter. If I marry her, I'll be king.' When will people know that heritage or bloodline or even a little piece of paper is not something that defines you as a king or queen? I never wanted to be a princess, but my father wanted to protect me. When I as little, remember the Arlong story? I knew why he was angry. He was the only one that acted against Gold Roger's Will. I love my father and I always will. Because of his Will, I became Princess of the Pirates, but I'm not related to him. Not a single drop of my blood is his."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I trust you. I trust Luffy. I trust your crew members. I don't know why, but you're the only one that needs to know for now." She smiled at Zoro and then looked up at the ceiling, "Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all of your life? That you'll do just about anything to look into their eyes? And when you finally found the one you've given your heart to, to only to find that one won't give their heart to you?" She turned to look into his eyes, "You want to know my theory on love? Well, I believe all love starts with a friendship and then it grows into something more. Love is earned after many experiences, but respect and companionship are first and far more important." She jump off the bed and swung around to face with her hand over her heart. "Perhaps… I'll see you again in the future…. And we, no, so I can get to know you again."

"Perhaps. You know, you don't seem so blood thirsty."

"Something in me changed. After meeting Luffy and you, I feel different, like a new person. I'll see you later." Zoro fell back on the bed after she left the room.

Both pirate crews stayed at Monokai Island for three days after recovering from the battle. The Straw Hat crew sailed off toward the Grand Line where as Amy's crew decided to explore the East Blue before going back to the Grand Line.

Upon leaving, Amy visited the Straw Hat pirates one last time. Luffy continued to call her Dagger and refused to call her by any other name. Amy didn't mind at all. As she bid farewell to them, Malik found his way to Zoro.

They looked at each other with blank expressions. Finally, Malik spoke, "If I had a right arm, I would shake hands with you and congratulate you."

Zoro smirked and stuck out his left hand, "Like you, I'm ambidextrous." They shared a chuckle before Amy jumped in between them.

"Hey guys," She smiled widely and draped her arms over their tall shoulders. Of course she was floating above the ground. "Heh, Malik, that's the first time I heard you laugh since… a long time ago... "

"I'm glad your back." Malik used his left hand to lightly pull her down and draped his arm over her shoulder.

She smiled and leaned toward him. "Thanks…"

"Zoro," She turned to him, "Farewell, my fellow swordsman. When you defeat Mihawk, I'll come find you and see if you can best me."

"I will." He laughed. "I will not lose my title as the World's Greats Swordsman to a princess who uses a fan." Amy laughed and bid him good-bye again.

Amy and Malik went back to the ship _Ming Shu_, Governor Kai's ship. Sakuya, Nikola, and Osito waited for them. Two new crew members were added to the three member crew.

Amy decided that Nikola was a new part of her extended family. His real family was now gone and he was an orphan. Nikola was also the ship's doctor and mechanic and those two was a must on the ship.

Zachary Eliwood was placed jail but he had a right to report Osito as a murderer to the Marines. Governor Kai released Osito from his duty as his guard captain to join Amy as part of her crew. Osito justified himself, "I'm called a murderer, so why not a pirate and murderer."

"Ready?" Nikola asked cheerfully.

"Of course." Amy replied with a smile, "I've been ready for a long, long time. Set sail crew!"

"Where are we headed, princess?" Sakuya asked.

She smiled and looked up, "Release the sails and let the wind blow us anywhere. I'm up for anything."

"Aye, Captain!"

* * *

An: **Thanks!** to those who reviewed and those who reviewed without my threats. Lol. It really makes me happy to see your creative praise and criticism. I adore it!

Remember to check out my new story Lady Mihawk! It's AWESOME. Bwhahaaa... Ignore me and go read it.

**EDIT: Amy is not Gold Roger's Blood Daughter, but Adopted Daughter.** Chapter 17 is… a preview of squeal! Or a continuing epilogue. (Warning: Don't be angry… I **had** to do it.)


	17. Epilogue

AN: This is the… epilogue or it could be the first chapter of the squeal... **EDIT: 1.11.2009 Okay, there won't be a squeal because I don't have time any more. I'm really sorry. so, do NOT read this chapter because you'll be sad and angry. I don't want to take this chapter of because I will lose it if I decide to continue to write.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Grand Line, somewhere close to, but not at Arabasta

On the small ship _Ming Shu_, a wedding was taking place. The groom was a tall man dressed in a black suit with a white collar shirt. The groom's hair was brown and combed nicely. A wide grin was plastered on his face. In his coat pocket there was the flower Bird of Paradise. Next to him stood his best man the bride's brother. The best man dressed in beige cloak with his white hair upheaval. His face wore a smile.

The Den Den Mushi began to play music as the ring bearer walked up to the bow of the ship. Following the little boy was the bride and the bride's maid. The little boy wore a miniature of the groom. His hair was tied back to show his small charming face. The bride was dressed in an elegant white dress. It was not a typical wedding dress due to the location of the wedding, but it was a wedding dress. The bride's purple hair was down in large curls and cascaded down her back. The bride's maid wore her normal attire as Captain of the _Ming Shu_: a blue corset with a suede jacket and long dark blue pants. Her black hair was plaited back in a long braid. Her right arm was bandaged in a cast.

On the previous island, there was a skirmish with bounty hunter. He had a death grip and when he grabbed the captain, he crushed her wrist. Malik took care of him in one shot.

The captain gave the bride away to the groom before stepping on the platform. She laughed, "I know I'm not an official priestess, but this is a celebration between the union of Osito and Sakuya with witnesses Malik and Nikola." She looked down at the bride and groom, "Osito, do you take Sakuya as your lawfully wedded wife. To hold and to cherish, to love and to protect, to put up with and to annoy until the day you die?"

Nikola coughed to hide his laugh as Osito replied, "Yes, I do."

The captain repeated to Sakuya, "Sakuya, do you take Osito as your lawfully wedded husband. To hold and to cherish, to love and to protect, to put up with and to annoy until the day you die?"

"I do."

"The rings." Nikola gave a ring to the captain. "Does any one here object to the union between Osito and Sakuya? Speak now or forever hold your peace." She held the rings out and looked around at then empty ship. "If no one objects," she said while giving the rings to the bride and groom, "I now—"

"I object to this wedding." A man jumped on the deck of the ship. He had short brown hair in small curls; his face was sharp and clean cut. He was dressed in blue vest and tan breeches. Another man jumped on the deck on the other side of the ship. This man was tall and had dark tanned skin. His grayish hair was cut short around his head like a cue ball. He wore a long open sleeveless coat with grey pants. On his chest it said the number one in an archaic character. "This is the ship of Bloody Amy isn't it?"

Amy jumped down from the platform and crossed her arms, "Who are you?"

"I'm the bounty hunter Frost and I'm going to collect your bounty."

"What?" Nikola complained, "We're having a wedding. Can you take a rain check?" But Sakuya and Malik already drew their weapons. Sakuya unsheathed her short sword and Malik pulled away his cloak.

Frost replied, "Ten seconds. Prepare."

"Nikola, go get my lance." Osito commanded. Nikola rushed passed Frost and went under deck. A silver lance flew from the over the cabin at Osito who caught it. When he caught it, a blood curling scream pierced the air.

"Nikki!" Sakuya shouted as she leaped over the cabin in one jump. She froze when she saw the sight before her. "He was just a child!" The boy lay on the deck slain. The dark skinned man stood over the boy's corpse.

"Das," Frost said to the man, "I ask for your help on only Amy. The others don't have a bounty."

"It's Mr. One, Frost." The man replied. "Pirates are pirates. They all must be dispatched."

"Of course, but you're not working for Baroque Works right now... Alright, just dispatch everyone. I want to kill Bloody Amy myself."

Sakyua charged at Mr. One and the two engaged in battle. However, it was futile for Sakuya. Every attack she made didn't have any effect on Mr. One. But in return, none of Mr. One attacks hit her or mark her in any way.

Frost had his eyes set on Amy, but Osito stood in his path. Although Osito tried his best, he couldn't harm Frost. The man was too fast and he was slow. Unlike Malik or Sakuya, he did not train hard enough to keep up on the Grand Line. Frost played with Osito until he grew tired of the charade. Frost balled his hand into a fist and his hand formed an ice blade. In a split second, he rushed at Osito and embedded his blade into his stomach.

At the same time, Mr. One made contact with Sakuya. She was distracted and that was her downfall. She was flew through the cabin and landed on the bow. There was a large cut across her chest.

Amy's eyes widened at the sight of her dead companions. Anger in her boiled as the air around them grew cold. Frost only smiled and transformed his body into ice. "You cannot defeat me with your measly power."

As she commanded the wind around her to form a tornado, Mr. One dashed at her with his blade arms. Malik rushed in front of him and blasted him with his arm cannon. Mr. One flew back and landed somewhere near the stern.

While Malik was attacking Mr. One, Frost took the chance to get him off guard. Using his ice devil fruit, he formed a vacuumed ice cage around Amy.

"MALIK!" Amy slammed her fist onto the thick ice walls.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's a limited amount of air in there." Frost sat down on the railing, "I'm going to enjoy the show. Try and escape."

Amy took out her fan and waved wind gusts at the walls with her left hand, but it had no effect. It was too weak. Her dominate hand was in a cast.

"Stop," Malik said to her as he knocked on the ice cage. "I can break this, but it'll take all my energy."

"No," Amy commanded, "I will not lose you too!" She gasped for air after her sentence.

Malik gave her a small smile and whispered, "When I break it, you have to run to the sail boat. That's your only chance. You will not be able to defeat him in your state. I live to protect you. There is no point in life if my Princess is dead."

"Malik!" Amy gasped, "No."

Malik turned the knobs on his cannon to maximum and leaped in the air. Without another second wasted, he unleashed his cannon blast at the ice cage. The blinding light filled his eyes and his pupils closed to prevent the light from hurting his head. Frost covered his eyes from the large explosion that appeared before him.

Malik crashed onto the deck. He had labored breathing, but he was alive, just barely.

"You," Mr. One appeared over him, "You have a monstrous power. Baroque Works would love you in the organization. However, you are a pirate and all pirates must be executed." He balled his hand into a fist as his knuckles became blades. In one swift movement, he slammed his fist into Malik's face. Malik fell below deck from the blast while crashing through the hull of the ship. Water splashed up.

"Nice, Das," Frost rubbed his eyes, "The ship is going to sink."

"Did you get the bounty?"

Frost laughed, "One second." He sprinted to the edge of the deck while he created an ice javelin in his hands. He threw the javelin across the ocean to a figure on the surface. "Yes, I did." He said as he saw the figure fall into the ocean. "Amy's dead. Tell your boss, you might get promoted to Mr. Zero point Five"

"It's your kill. Go get your reward."

* * *

**Days Later…**

East Blue, Baratie

"Hey Carne," Patty slowly turned to his friend, "Remember when Sanji was still here?"

"What about it?" Carne replied.

"That girl, Amy was her name right?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's dead."

Carne turned his head and grabbed the newspaper, After reading it to make sure Patty was telling the truth, he ran to the chief's room. "Chief Zeff! AMY IS DEAD!"

The chief had his own newspaper in his hand, "I don't believe it."

* * *

Grand Line, some where on the sea, on a small ship with green candles

A man screamed, "WHAT?" as he read the newspaper. "That bastard's son!"

* * *

Grand Line, Going Merry

"NEWSPAPER!" Luffy shouted, "NEWSPAPER!" The seagull landed on the railing waiting for the navigator to come.

"I'm here," Nami gave some change to the seagull and it flew away. She went to her lounge chair and opened the newspaper to the first page. "WHAT!" She screamed.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji appeared from the kitchen, "What's the matter? Do you want another drink?"

"Nami?" The Arabasta princess Vivi asked, "What's the matter?"

"Everyone come here! NOW!" Luffy stretched over the railing to be on the bow deck. Vivi, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji ran to be beside her. Nami saw that Zoro was sleeping. "Dammit, Zoro. It's important!" She turned to Sanji with a smile, "Sanij, wake him please. Make sure to kick him hard."

"My pleasure." Sanji replied and kicked Zoro into the mast of the ship.

"What the Hell!" Zoro shot up wide awake.

"Shut up, Zoro." Nami held up the newspaper. "Amy's dead!" On the front page, there was Amy's bounty picture crossed out. "Bloody Amy is dead," Nami began reading, "The greatest bounty hunter Robert Frost Jr, has defeated her and her crew. He refused to collect the bounty money and says, 'It's what I do. To rid the world of pirates is my goal.'" Namie read on about how he defeated Amy and her crew.

"It's not true is it?" Usopp asked, "Amy can't be defeated. It's not possible."

"Who's Amy?" Vivi asked.

"She is our Nakama from when we were in the East Blue," Zoro replied, "She was our friend. I don't believe it. Malik wouldn't fail to protect her."

"I don't believe it too." Nami added.

Luffy smiled, "Yeah! She's alive. I know it! Dagger's alive!"

"Dagger?" Chopper asked, "I thought you said her name was Amy."

"Her name is Dagger!" Luffy shouted to the sky. "Dagger's alive!"

* * *

Somewhere on the Grand Line, farther from Arabasta, on two ships

"Why are we going to Arabasta again?" A young man asked. The man had mid length green hair. He was dressed in a white robe. In his lap was a small bonsai tree.

"Black Beard has been sighted there." Another man replied from the next boat. This man had short black hair. He wore no shirt and exposed the large tattoo on his back. To protect himself from the sun, he wore an orange hat with goggles, one lens with a smiley face and the other an unhappy one.

The green haired man looked over to the horizon, "Hey Ace, is that half of a row boat?"

Ace peered over the side of the boat, "It looks like it. There's someone on there."

"Hey Sis," the green haired called. His twin appeared from below deck. She had a khaki jacket over her green tank top with khaki shorts.

"What? What do you want?"

"Go save that person," he pointed to the figure in the water.

She growled, "Why don't you save her?"

"I can't swim." He shurrged.

"Could you go, please?" Ace asked.

Rolling her eyes, she took off her jacket and jumped over board. She swam out to the body and pulled it back. "A little help please?" She shouted to him. "She's really heavy for some reason. It's lucky she was floating on the plank of wood."

The green haired man waved his hand over the tree in his lap. The bonsai tree began to grow and two branches went down above the water to where his twin and the body were. His sister grabbed onto the branch and it pulled them up.

"Sis," He said slowly, "She looks familiar doesn't she?"

She sat beside the body, "She's… she's injured. I'm surprised that no Sea Kings are here especially the catfish. She's bleeding too."

"I'm on it, but look at her, Remember when we were children?"

Ace jumped from his boat to the twin's ship, "Help her first, and when she wakes, we can ask her questions."

Fin... or To Be Continued...

* * *

An: I can't believe I killed my characters... :'( But it **had **to be done.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
